Elijah's witch
by yesbones
Summary: If your warlock is dead, you can always find another one. Or, better yet, a witch. Little did Elijah know how choosing young miss Bennett would change both their lives...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a translation from Russian, so if you want to read the original one, the author's name is missis_Northman. All rights reserved ;) **

**Enjoy, follow, favour, R&R! (:**

* * *

Perhaps, things might have turned out differently, if only her grandmother was alive. Wise, loving and knowing, it seemed, just everything, she would have surely told her what to do. And even better – would not let her granddaughter be in this kind of situation. She wanted to scream from her own folly and total despair, and her eyes quickly filled with tears. Bonnie grabbed her legs, clutching her knees to her chest, and put her chin on them, looking pensively at a solid-looking door. This door led to freedom. Although, even opening it, the witch wouldn't be able to keep it for long – the one, who introduced himself as Elijah, didn't look like a man giving up on his plans that easily.

"A man!" Bonnie laughed bitterly: if he was, then it would have been so much easier. But this sleek, courteous and well-balanced man was an ancient vampire. It took her one glance to realize that Elijah was a brutal killer, who, despite his very long life, wasn't completely bored with sadistic entertainment. Having seen him in "Mystic grill" and not knowing who he was, Bonnie appreciated his looks. Elijah was _beautiful_, but his beauty was cold, as if you admire the beautifully sculpted statue. Only his eyes were full of frenzied energy. Bonnie got goose bumps, when the man gave her in passing an interested look. That energy was not the same as, say, Mason Lockwood's – Tyler's very charming uncle. No, Bonnie felt icy cold and froze for a moment, as if some invisible hand squeezed her heart.

Elijah was coming to their table across the room. So full of dignity, there was something about him reminding you of royalty. Bonnie felt how Damon tensed next to her, watching closely every move of the dark-haired man. Caroline and Tyler noticed the stranger's appearance too. They went silent and unclasped their hands, as if the couple had just been caught smoking by the headmaster.

_Then_ Bonnie would have to understand that it is necessary to run aimlessly in the opposite direction from this man, but... The witch hoped that he had not come for her.

"Damon Salvatore," somewhat ironically said the man, ever slightly nodding his head in greeting.

"Elijah," Stefan's brother was nowhere near happy.

Now that was curious: Damon wasn't really anybody's favorite person, but for him to express his dislike for someone, and so badly covered? She even tried to suppress a sense of malice, watching the elder Salvatore follow reluctantly his acquaintance on the street. Still, something like a triumph over the annoying vampire reflected in the eyes of the witch.

It was almost 10 pm and there was no sign of Damon or the mysterious vampire. Not that Bonnie or her friends missed them. Jeremy was teaching Vicki how to play pills. The couple was hilarious, teasing each other and making everybody laugh, so by the time Bonnie put her jacket on and said goodbyes, she completely forgot about Elijah's heavy look and the feeling it gave her.

It was a windy autumn night, her light jacket was blown into a fancy red sail and her hair, before accurately gathered at the nape, escaped the bobby pin captivity. Bonnie hurried to her car and didn't notice an old pickup truck with no headlights rushing right towards her. When someone's strong hands pulled her literally from under the hood truck, Bonnie didn't even have time to really get scared. Funk came after – when she saw her savior. Elijah the Imperturbable, leaning against her car, was looking straight into her eyes. The witch's heart stopped for a moment and then went back in accelerated pace.

"Thanks," the witch muttered, getting around the car, feared that any moment this strange character could wring her neck. But to her surprise, Elijah only bowed to her mockingly and disappeared. Bonnie sat in the car, now she was shaking with all the adrenaline in her blood, and panicked once she replayed it in her head: a vampire was standing so close to her on a deserted street. She wanted to be in the comfort of her house, as soon as possible, and started the engine.

But, unfortunately, even her home's walls didn't bring peace to the dismay of her thoughts. She made herself a cup of calming herbal tea and went to the living room. Sitting on the small couch in her old warm sweater and wool socks, she was randomly changing channels, like she was looking for something. She finally stopped her choice on the "Ghost" and pulled the blanket on, closing her eyes, and soon fell asleep.

Bonnie saw herself as a little girl running in front of her grandma. She had a beautiful red scarf around her neck, that with a sudden gust was up in the air, floating and shining in the sun, and then wrapped Bonnie's grandma's face. All at once, everything went black for a moment, the darkness caught fire, and there he was, Elijah, standing behind the old witch. The vampire smiled sardonically.

"You owe me, Bonnie!" The scarf fell from her grandmother's face, making Bonnie cry. Woman's throat was torn, and her dead eyes were looking right through Bonnie.

She woke up, breathing heavily, covered in cold sweat. She sat up, hugging herself, trying to calm down.

"Bonnie, are you all right?" Her father's concerned voice made her shrug the nightmare off.

The sun already came up, and she felt a little relieved.

"Just a bad dream," Bonnie smiled at him. "Leaving already?"

It was the second Saturday of October, which meant he would leave again – another business trip to South Carolina. She got used not to miss him, not that they were close with this always busy man anyway, but today, for the first time in a long while, she wanted him to stay.

"Yeah, got some stuff to deal with in the main branch," he answered dryly. It was okay for him to leave his teenage daughter all by herself for a couple of weeks. "I'll be back in three weeks max, you know how important it is, right?"

Bonnie knew. Truth be told, she has long suspected that her father was simply running. First he ran from her grandma and now from her. From their witch essence. But could she blame him for it? Did Caroline's mother accept her new nature? So her father still couldn't take all the devilry going on in his only child's life.

Bonnie came, yawning, into the kitchen, but stopped in shock at the threshold. Barely managing to hold back a scream ready to break away from her throat, she looked at Elijah, who was sitting in a chair, pretending to be very interested in Mr. Bennett's company leaflet.

"Did you find anything that you like?"

Elijah looked up and smiled politely. That smile couldn't fool Bonnie – she knew what he was capable of.

"No. Would you mind if I read it at home? I will let you know what I decided to purchase."

Her father was telling something to him, while Bonnie watched the vampire leaving her house. Suddenly she felt weak in the knees, and blood was pounding in her temples: judging by the eloquent look, this vampire already planned to purchase the witch herself.

* * *

**Soo, how was it? It's my first try and I reeeally hope you guys will like it.**

**Elijah is such a BAMF, and yet we see so little of him on the show, so here is this fic ;) **

**Some details: there will be about 50 chapters (although I can't be sure, I'm just a translator) and some other unexpected pairings, except Elijah/Bonnie. Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie was digging in Emily's grimoire, hoping to find something, anything that could give her a piece of mind. She had to find a way to protect her house from Elijah. If it was any other vampire, Damon Salvatore, for example, she could handle him. She learned to cause them pain. But this was different, she never met anyone like Elijah. The fear was mixed with common to many teenagers curiosity. What did he want from her? It didn't seem like he wanted to kill her. Men like him don't hesitate with their desires. If he wanted her dead, she would be dead already. He was behaving in a cat-and-mouse way, only the "cat" more resembled a saber-toothed tiger. She frowned, clutching the leather-bound notebook. Even if she could put a spell on the house, what would it give her? She still had to go to school and definitely had to have food.

Bonnie put the grimoire aside. Sunday. Elijah didn't show up ever since, but it was even worse. Expecting him to suddenly appear in her house was poisoning her existence. She wanted to talk to Elena, but her phone was apparently switched off. "Well, of course it is, since she and Stefan went to the Gilbert's lake house for the weekend," the witch tossed her phone on the bed. Who else could she trust with this? She rubbed her cold hands and went to the bathroom. The old iron bath on clawed paw legs quickly filled with hot water. Thank god, the boiler worked separately from faulty heating system of the house. She plunged into the water, leaned her head on the tub side and closed her eyes with pleasure. Finally, she could relax. But the bliss was short: she heard her phone ringing in the depths of the room. Bonnie clenched her teeth. Who else would call at 8 am on Sunday? Deciding on ignoring Damon's ringtone, she tried to relax again, but to no avail. The phone just wouldn't shut up, filling the silence of the house with eerie melody. Bonnie got out of the tub, annoyed, wrapped herself in a towel and went to the bedroom. The phone stopped ringing the moment she touched it, and then she heard the doorbell. She opened the door and stood, nose to nose, with Damon, who was examining uncovered parts of her body shamelessly, stopping on the medallion, nestled in the hollow over the edge of her temporary apparel. She shut the door at his ambiguous smirk, resisting desire to smash his arrogant face in the oak jamb. "Randy satyr," she hissed, pulling her clothes on.

"I can hear you, you know. Didn't parents tell you it's not very poli..." She heard a feigned hurt voice of "satyr" complain.

"What on earth do you want from me?" Bonnie opened the door, looking at him angrily.

"I definitely prefer your first outfit." Damon grimaced, looking at her, wearing dark sweater and gray pants.

The thought of killing the vampire became even more clear, shaping and drawing perspectives of her fantasies, and she even applied for starters her abilities, forcing Damon to moan in pain and clutch his head.

"Don't you, Bennett witches, have any sense of humor?" He groaned, when she stopped the torture. "I'm not even gonna say about compassion!"

"What do you want?" Bonnie repeated her question wearily.

Damon leaned his shoulder against the door jamb.

"Dreaming of the invitation in the house, I guess, is hopeless?" She nodded. "Okay, as you wish. It's about a vampire, who..."

"Elijah?" Bonnie interrupted, his only name was giving her creeps.

The vampire looked at the girl.

"I suppose, you already met him?"

"Well, let me see," she smiled sarcastically. "If meeting him includes him being in my house, then – yes, I did meet him."

Damon raised his eyebrows in surprise, shaking his head.

"Wow, I had no idea, you' re that dum... ahem... careless... Did he tell you why he came?"

Bonnie snorted.

"Does he look like the one, who announces his plans? He never said a word to me, how very nice of him in comparison with you," she teased. "I've been meaning to ask you, who the hell he is and what does he want. He is_ your friend_, or did I miss something?"

The guy straightened his leather jacket sleeve and then looked up at her. Blazing anger was in his eyes.

"Why are you provoking me all the time? I will wring your pretty head one day." Bonnie instinctively wanted to take a step back, but Damon didn't seem to wish to attack her. "I have come to warn you, Bonnie, and you are being so rude..."

She stared defiantly at her guest.

"I hope, you won't be so stupid talking to an Original? Elijah, for example? What I'm trying to say, your conversation will take place, whether you like it or not, and you better behave yourself, so that quivering witch heart of yours won't be gripped in his hands."

Bonnie forgot all about how much she didn't like the elder Salvatore.

"_What does he want from me_?"

Damon shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, what do you think? A date?" The vampire pretended to think, and then grinned. "Although, you would make a nice dinner..."

Bonnie once again for this conversation wanted to cripple Stefan's brother. But Damon became serious again.

"Little birdie told me, his warlock passed into oblivion, therefore, I believe _you_ will become his new witch. More precisely, I am sure."

"But I'm not going to..." She cut up rough.

"Quiet, Bonnie! You'll have to do it, if he offers it to you," Damon said with pressure.

"But why?" She asked, stunned.

"Otherwise, Elena and Stefan will die..."

* * *

**I'm in desperate need for beta! And it seems almost impossible to find one for this specific fic. All the ones that I checked on TVD BetaList either want slash only or short stories and god forbid M-rated ones!**

**So, if English is your mother-language (as you can understand it is not for me and I'm stressing about punctuation and "what if this word/phrase doesn't make sense, sounds stupid or weird?"), you are decent in grammar stuff and like this story, feel free to PM me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie felt like a live target, getting into her car and starting the engine. Damn school! Ever did she want to skip classes, but today. Although, on the second thought, there it will be much safer than at home. She stopped in the parking lot at school and got out, looking around tensely. The last thing she wanted was to run into Elijah.

Bonnie jumped and screamed as someone's cold hand touched her arm. Caroline stood, staring at her friend.

"Jesus, Caroline, I nearly died!" Bonnie's voice slid irritation.

The blonde pursed her lips, clutching a book to her chest.

"You're weird lately! She said, taking an attentive look at the brunette from head to toe. "Nervous. You don't answer your phone for hours. Refused to meet with us on Sunday. Is everything all right?

Bonnie felt ashamed for being so harsh. She took Caroline's hand.

"Ugh, it's history test: I'm worried about the results..."

The blonde smiled knowingly. When it came to studying Bonnie was so meticulous, it could be irritating. At the time, when Caroline with Elena and Vicki already were dating with peers and high school students, their friend spent time with her grandmother or textbooks. Though now that Bonnie made her the new-born vampire ring, so that she could go out without fear of sunlight, Caroline realized how valuable was the time spent by her friend with her grandmother. Although, she felt that Bonnie kept something back, she thought it was due to witchcraft and decided to stop questioning.

However, the witch was relieved when Caroline changed the subject. Listening to her chirping about Tyler Lockwood, Bonnie was looking for Elena and Stefan.

The girl suppressed a sigh of relief when she saw the couple in the end of the corridor. Quickly got rid of Caroline, Bonnie literally ran down the hall to the door of the toilet room that hid the brunette. She covered the distance in a few seconds and broke into the women's toilet, like a tornado, causing surprised looks from several students of their school. Bonnie didn't care what they think about her: she just wanted to make sure that Elena was all right.

Elena, who was tinting her lips, gave her a surprised look in the mirror. She turned to Bonnie with her thin eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked worriedly.

Instead of answering, Bonnie just hugged her. It was so amazing to know that her friend was all right. But, as soon as she touched the brunette, she was terrified. Whoever was this stranger, but it definitely was not Elena. Bonnie barely forced herself not to fly off that instant, still hugging her and feeling horrified. Finally she stepped back and smiled, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"I missed you this weekend! Had fun with Stefan?"

A shadow flashed in the stranger's eyes. She was about to reply, but the door opened and a few girls entered the room.

"Got to go on the History. See you later." Bonnie said, taking advantage of the full of talking students room and ran out into the corridor.

She felt sick and her hands were sweating. "Just get to the classroom!" Bonnie was repeating like a mantra. But her legs were like cotton and didn't want to obey. Caught on someone's backpack, she nearly stretched on the floor, but someone's tenacious hands pulled her shoulders just in time. Bonnie almost screamed in pain as long fingernails dug into her skin, but the scream froze in her throat: it was "Elena".

"Careful, my friend, you could break your neck!" sang a stranger girl promisingly, holding Bonnie tight.

She tried to escape, but cool lips pressed to her temple.

"Just try, and this whole corridor will be littered with corpses. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about. Got it?" Bonnie nodded weakly, realizing that her counterpart doesn't lie. "You and I are going for a ride..."


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie seized with horror. Just like a lamb to the slaughter, she was taken out of school in front of all her classmates. Someone greeted them, some waved, but none of these boys and girls didn't realize how close they were to death. The fact that this is a vampire Bonnie realized almost immediately, but now she couldn't understand why this _thing_ was so much like Elena and what did she want from her. They walked to the parking lot when, standing next to her brother's car, Vicki saw them.

"Hey, Elena, how did you get here so fast?" Surprise was ringing in her clear voice. "Jeremy just called and told me, you're..."

"Shut up, Vicki! And don't you dare to come here!" Bonnie thought angrily. "Please, don't." But Vicki walked purposefully towards them.

"I am?" Smiling affectionately, said pseudo-Elena.

Her friend's life could end then and there, Bonnie had to do something. Fast. Judging by the devil's reaction, she had no idea of Elena's whereabouts. Some good news. In a desperate attempt to save Vicki, mentally asking for her forgiveness, Bonnie looked on the water dispenser. She learned it only recently and wasn't even sure it would work. But the lid fell under the pressure of water, and hit Jeremy's girlfriend's legs. Vicki screamed and fell, the entire football team, just released from the stadium, hurried to her.

"Elena" squeezed Bonnie's hand so that tears came into her eyes. The vampire planted the girl into her own car and went to the passenger seat. They rode in silence until they drove on the highway.

"Where are we going?" Bonnie asked. "And _who_ are you?"

"I'm Katherine," the brunette said tranquilly, as if it explained everything. "Oh, is my name already forgotten in Mystic Falls?"

Bonnie wanted to give her a witty comeback, but she wanted to live more. She just drove the car, trying to determine where they were going. They have already turned off the highway onto a country road, and it was hard to understand where they were.

"Hmm, Emily was much prettier than you," Katherine said mockingly, looking at the witch. "Then her abilities were rather spectacular than yours. I hope your friend broke her legs! Anyway, I can always fix it!"

Bonnie squeezed the steering wheel, the skin on her knuckles turned white. They jumped back on the highway, but it was obviously not the road to Mystic Falls. The girl looked at the dashboard: they drove for more than an hour. And Katherine's terseness wasn't very reassuring.

"Where are we going?" The girl asked again, not even hoping for an answer.

The vampire just snorted in response, not bothering to even look at her. They re-turned to the secondary road, and now the car sped through the forest, until Katherine ordered to stop.

Bonnie looked around, an obviously abandoned house was in front of her. It was not what scared her, but the fact that there was not even a trace of the presence of someone able to help her. Watching Katherine get out of the car, Bonnie suddenly shuddered. She _saw_ her own death from this vampire's fangs, but she wouldn't die without a fight.

"Why are we here?"

Katherine grinned.

"Why does Elijah want you?"

The girl froze: not a second without this frightening ancient vampire.

"And how should I know?" She snapped. "He didn't exactly share his plans with me!"

Katherine's face became an angry grimace.

'Well, don't you expect him to enlighten a _kid_ that you are. Nevertheless, Elijah came to you! And Damon too! Ghouls safe house at the witch's place!" The vampire grinned. "What would your grandmother have to say, if she didn't die not so long ago?"

That was it.

"Go to hell!" She hissed. "Don't you dare to talk about her!"

"Or what, Bonnie Bennett?" Katherine said mockingly, catching the girl's hand that she didn't even realize raising.

The next thing Bonnie felt were sharp fangs deep in her shoulder. The vampire didn't want to kill her, just leaving ragged marks on the delicate skin. She shouted herself hoarse, feeling her flesh torn to the bone.

"Next time you'll lose a leg." said Katherine, smiling almost sweetly, if only her lips weren't covered in blood.

Bonnie couldn't even answer, losing consciousness second by second. But suddenly the vampire disappeared. Lying on the grass, she saw Katherine's body hit the wall like a rag doll. The primal fear was written on the woman's face. She was staring somewhere behind Bonnie, but the girl was too weak to turn her head.

Someone stepped over the witch, approaching Katherine. Even from behind Bonnie recognized Elijah. The man grabbed the vampire's hair and whispered something to her, looking into her eyes. Then he opened the door to the house, and with a polite smile of a welcoming host said:

"Come on, Katerina. This will be your home for a long, long time."

Bonnie watched the vampire go obediently into her new house. Then the girl plunged into the darkness. The last thing she felt was the vampire lifting her up, Elijah's strong body and his distinctive smell.


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys should see the huge grin on my face after reading your reviews! Be patient, kittens, the author tries to be reasonable and stay true to the characters, so don't expect them to be all lovey-dovey in this or the next few chapters, but I can assure you, some hot scenes are coming ;) **

* * *

Bonnie felt the pain dissipating, the veil of semi-consciousness lifted from her. Although Bonnie was limited to occasionally tasting her own blood, her tongue took note that Elijah's blood had a pungent, tart taste and apparently was quite viscous compared to thinner human blood.

Bonnie felt Elijah remove his bitten wrist from her mouth as she continued to lie on the oval-shaped table. The girl watched tensely as the man sat casually in a small chair on carved legs, staring at her with his inscrutable look. The sleeve on the wounded arm was rolled up above the elbow. Surprisingly, the shirt remained snow-white, even after today's event. Elijah smiled but Bonnie wanted to be as far from him as possible.

"Why did you save me?" She whispered, sitting up on the table.

Pulling her legs into her chest, she finally had time to observe the room in which they sitting. Despite having a beautiful fresco across the entire ceiling, the room was rather uninhabitable. The mantelpiece had traces of dust and the huge fireplace appeared unused for quite some time. The latticed shutters on towering, almost ceiling-high windows were closed, and (at one point) white afternoon shades hung on the bronze-colored rods. The table on which Bonnie sat, Elijah's chair and a chaise lounge were the only furniture. Parquet floor, shabby at this point, bore the wear of ladies' shoes twirling around each other for the first time.

"Maybe I just wanted to save a girl from trouble..." said Elijah mockingly, spreading his hands.

Bonnie snorted. She had not intended to do it out loud, but just couldn't help it. A small smile remained on the vampire's lips, but his eyes became even colder. Bonnie swallowed visibly at this, her palms sweating and a shiver running down her spine from his look of obvious irritation.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked nervously.

Elijah barely moved his eyebrow and leaned back in his chair, giving her a not-so-subtle once over. "No…"

Bonnie let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "…unless you ask me to..." he finished. Despite the silliness of that sentence, wishing for death did not seem so farfetched when it involved being kidnapped by an Original.

"Why am I here?" Bonnie tried to pull herself together a little. "Where are we?"

Elijah stood up and showcased the room they were in. "The estate. Early eighteenth century, I guess."He spoke like a teacher talking down to a clueless brat.

The witch's rebellious spirit seethed with anger at this smug man, his quizzical look triggering her annoyance.

"I'm quite good at history," she said sarcastically. "It's the geography I'm more interested in". The smile slipped from his lips, and his eyes flashed confusion. But Bonnie didn't have a chance to gloat. Something sadistically vicious flashed in the darkened eyes and in a moment he was beside her. Her hands remained pressed against the table as Elijah leaned in and licked a wound on Bonnie's shoulder, working his way around it at deliberately slow pace. It was so humiliating that she whispered:

"Please..."

Elijah looked up at her face. Bonnie cringed – all the danger of the situation she put herself in could be read now in his snarling, vampire countenance. With one hand he grabbed her neck, causing her to gasp in pain when his fingers roughly touched one of her wounds. He jerked his hand down, causing her extreme pain. Tears streamed from the girl's eyes, she wanted to scream, but was silenced by a finger on her lips. Bonnie looked fearfully at the man, whose face immediately changed back to human form. Almost gently, he pushed a strand of her thick hair from her forehead and straightened quietly, touching the witch's nose with his fingertip.

"I think, you will study geography with someone else. Agreed, _little one_?"

Bonnie nodded, afraid to even breathe. Elijah looked down at her for a moment, and then went to one of the windows and opened the shutters, letting the cool air in. She realized that she had been unconscious longer than she thought. Where had this mannerly sadist taken her, and more importantly, why?

"You'll stay here, for now," he said coldly. "If you're a good girl, you'll soon be able to leave here and go back to your usual business..."

"My father..." Bonnie whispered.

"It's taken care of...' Horror reflected in the girl's eyes, but Elijah shook his head. "I did not kill him..."

"School?" She dared to ask.

"Like I said, it's settled," he answered, a little annoyed.

"It's impossible. My father drinks vervain! He can't be compelled!" Bonnie thought dazedly. Elijah suddenly appeared in front of her. She shivered as the vampire reached for her, but relaxed as he only covered her bared breast with the flap of her torn shirt.

"Little one, your knowledge about the properties of vervain is greatly exaggerated."

She couldn't understand why, but the use of a pet name by her kidnapper bothered her more than physical pain.

"Get up, I'll show you our home!" he ordered and went to the wide open double doors.

* * *

**My beta is strict and thorough, so pray for your update! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie followed Elijah down the stone steps. The vampire's blood had done its job with healing her body, but could not heal Bonnie's troubled mind. On one hand, it took her a great effort not to panic, but on the other – her grandmother raised her better than that. She had taught her to face any, even the most difficult situations.

Looking at the strong back of Elijah, his broad shoulders and neat haircut, Bonnie tried to convince herself that she was going to get out of this mess. They passed the flight of stairs, on the stone floor of which she spotted a statue of a naked woman. Bonnie couldn't help but wonder, would that be her future?

"No," the girl answered her own question, clenching her fists. "Damn you, you bastard, I am from a line of powerful witches, and I'm not going to break". Elijah at this time opened one of the doors and stepped into the dark room. Bonnie tried to hide her discomfort of being in the shadows with this elegant sadist. She breathed a sigh of relief the moment the vampire opened the shutters on one of the windows, but quickly froze when she realized they were now in a bedroom.

'I would advise you to take a bath,' Elijah said smoothly, without even turning to her. "The smell of your blood... You wouldn't want me to hurt you, now would you, little one?"

He turned and looked her straight in the eyes. Bonnie looked away: the idea of getting into the bath in front of this man didn't really appeal to her. It was also quite chilly and she didn't have anything warm; none of her clothes survived the Katherine incident.

'Bath?" She asked, not having anything better for an answer.

Elijah opened another door leading into a spacious bathroom.

"You witches call it something different?" The old vampire asked wearily.

_Yeah, smart-ass, we only wash ourselves on special occasions_! Bonnie thought angrily.

"No," she said out loud. "I just don't see the point, when I don't have anything to change into."

Elijah chuckled and walked out of the bathroom for a moment. Upon returning, he held out his shirt, not even trying to hide his grin.

Bonnie was not amused. "I don't want to sound impertinent or anything, but it's not like it's summer outside and unlike you, I am affected by temperature".

He looked at her, a predatory smile on his face. "A blanket will do or should I knit you a pair of socks?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Bonnie, deciding not to push him, took his shirt and stepped into the bathroom, relieved that the vampire didn't follow. Closing the door, she looked around. The bathroom looked like it had recently been used, by him, she wondered? The bedroom, however, undoubtedly belonged to Elijah.

Drawing water into the tub, Bonnie was thinking whether or not to lock the door, but in the end decided that it made no difference. Elijah had made it very clear that he could do what he pleased, and she was not about to anger him again.

The whole procedure took a few minutes. All this time, Bonnie was tense, expecting the door to burst open and Elijah to appear at the threshold. Getting out of the warm water and feeling cold, she hesitated whether to use the towel or wear a shirt without drying. By using his towel, she would be wiping his scent all over her, but if she wore the shirt while still wet, she would be providing a perfect object of Elijah's perverted fantasies. Finally, wiping herself with the towel, Bonnie could smell him on her and despised herself for her helplessness. Bonnie looked warily at herself in the mirror as she walked out, her slightly damp body in a dress shirt that came down to her knees. What was going to happen next?

As much as Bonnie wanted to stay in the bathroom forever, she knew she had to come out eventually. Elijah's mood was very unpredictable and she knew his patience was wearing thin. Finally she came to him, shivering a little from cold. He sat on the bed, not really looking at her, but through her. Bonnie stopped at the door; she suddenly became very aware of the fact that it was already getting dark outside the window, and the room looked even darker than before.

Elijah suddenly patted a space next to him on the bed. Bonnie had to remind herself not to do anything stupid, but wanted to laugh at him._ You are seriously nuts if you_ _think I'm sleeping next to you in that bed_, she thought to herself.

"I won't rape you, little one, "he said, noticing her hesitate.

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" she asked, her skepticism more than noticeable.

Elijah sighed wearily. "I am a man of my word, a quality I pride myself on, in fact. You really don't have a choice in the matter.

Bonnie pondered it over for a minute, slowly moving towards him. He handed her a blanket, which she immediately wrapped herself in. Seated as far away from Elijah, Bonnie glanced at him warily. Without turning to her, he pointed to a small fireplace now filled with a pile of firewood.

"If you're cold, you can light it yourself." It was not a suggestion, but rather an order.

Bonnie realized he was testing her abilities. Concentrating on the wood for a few moments, the room suddenly filled with warmth as the fire crackled to life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year! Two new chapters, yey! A round of applause to my lovely beta, slightlytwisted84! All The-Elder-Original fans, check out her new story _No Turning Back_, I just looove her style.**

* * *

Out of all her past anxiety-filled, sleepless nights, none had been worse than this one. She lay in bed, wrapped in a warm blanket like a doll, and went over all the possible completions of the night. To his credit, the vampire left the bedroom, although Bonnie could still feel his presence in the old mansion. She bit her lips until they bled, trying to understand what would happen to her next. She just laid there, feeling all the hopelessness of the situation. What could she do against Elijah if Emily's grimoire was at home?

Almost before dawn, the door opened and her captor slid in the room. Bonnie closed her eyes, pretending to be in a deep sleep. She felt how he went to the bed and now towered over his victim. Her heart stopped for a moment, but then began to beat like crazy when Bonnie felt Elijah's fingers on her lips. Light, almost weightless, like a touch of a butterfly's wing, they only stayed for a moment on the witch's lips, and then disappeared. She struggled not to give herself away and was relieved to hear Elijah depart from the bed. The vampire was loud enough to give her the opportunity to determine which way he moved. Just then, Bonnie realized with disappointment that she spoke too soon; she heard him instead sit in a chair by the window, and already felt his hard look.

"Did you sleep at all?" She heard the quiet, somewhat smooth voice of Elijah.

Bonnie continued to pretend to be asleep, but realized that it was in vain, and opened her eyes, looking angrily at the man.

"I prefer to sleep at home, not in some unheated house in the middle of nowhere!" She grumbled. "I don't understand why you're doing all of this... not to mention that I have no idea what you even want from me! Was it really necessary to leave Mystic Falls? What was this kidnapping for?"

The vampire shook his head. His face remained absolutely expressionless, although a small smile hid in the corner of his mouth.

"I think isolation will do you good," he said quietly, and put his hands on the chair arms. "You are too fussy... for a witch. All this concern about friends is nothing more than youthful melodrama, but, nevertheless, it takes away your ability to focus on things more important to you".

"More important?!" Bonnie sat up in bed, outraged, and looked at him as if she was going to stake this vampire's heart with merely a stare. "And who is to decide what sort of things I need?"

The man spread his arms to the sides and slightly bowed his head, as if nodding. The girl already knew the answer before Elijah spoke.

"Well, at the moment – lucky me," he said, driving Bonnie nearly to the boiling point.

The fire erupted again, betraying witch's composure. The need to strangle this imperious vampire was just overwhelming. Bonnie clenched her teeth, barely restraining herself from breaking out into an angry tirade. Trying to speak as calmly as possible, she said:

"Can I at least ask what you want from me?"

The man touched his chin and shrugged.

"Nothing extraordinary, just _family business_…"

Girl watched him carefully, studying the vampire's profile. Something in the way he answered the question, or, rather what flashed in his eyes, made Bonnie wonder. But Elijah turned back to her, and the feeling was gone; the very intense, ancient vampire was looking at her.

"Why me?" She asked, not expecting an answer to this question.

He again shrugged jauntily.

"Why not?"

Rage filled her. She had nearly been killed by that psycho vampire version of Elena, then kidnapped, and all she got was "why not"?

"However, if you're so interested – my warlock... passed away recently and due to this force majeure, I had to quickly look for a replacement".

Bonnie looked grimly at him, wrapping a blanket tightly over her shoulders.

"But I wouldn't say that I'm a very experienced and knowledgeable witch," she said honestly, tiring from constant confrontation and pretense.

Elijah touched his chin thoughtfully, staring coldly at the witch.

"Well, for lack of other options... I think that with the right attributes we can greatly enhance your experience."

The girl wanted to object again, but looked at him curiously.

"Attributes?"

Elijah smirked, swinging with a slight movement of his head a lock of hair that had fallen on his face.

"Well, for example, poor Martin's grimoire? And a few other very intriguing entries... You know, there are undeniable advantages in being an Original…"

Bonnie bit her lip, thinking frantically. She couldn't get rid of him now, anyway. Especially, not knowing what it was that he wanted from her, she couldn't plan her escape. She remembered all too well Damon's warning – Elena would die if Bonnie persisted. The witch had never trusted the Salvatore, but somehow that conversation made her believe him. Not knowing the fate of Elena and particularly after meeting with her counterpart, Bonnie realized: her fears were not unwarranted. Yes, Elijah was with her at the moment, but what was to say that he didn't have a minion in Mystic Falls? In addition, the opportunity to learn something about other witches and warlocks was very tempting. Before she had only studied Emily's records, and not even all of them. And there it was, the perfect way to compensate being next to this suave murderer. Moreover, this way she could more or less control the course of events.

Bonnie once again looked at Elijah and realized that her thoughts were going in the right direction. If she started bristling, what would it change? Nothing. Would he keep her locked up... Or find another witch, before tearing her into pieces. The second option didn't suit Bonnie at all. It was not even about death: of course, she didn't want to, but she wasn't afraid to die. But why pretend to be a hero? For what? Would her death help her friends? Would it help Elena, who was already going through hard times after her parents' death? Caroline, with whom she had just repaired her old friendship? Bonnie knew better. All would become even worse. Elijah would find a new witch or warlock, certainly stronger than Bonnie Bennett, and carry out as before.  
The girl had no idea what the vampire had in mind, except for the fact that nothing good could come from it. She had to find a way to stop him.

"What do you want me to do?" Bonnie asked half-heartedly.

The man gave her a smile, though his eyes were still icy.

"I like you more like this," he said and stood up. "Come, I have something for you!"

_That's how you like me _more_? Don't lie, you bastard! More than anything you like when I yell in pain, choked with fear_! She thought, stepping past the vampire down the stairs. They entered the room, which she had already had the honor to contemplate during the first acquaintance with her place of imprisonment. Bonnie immediately noticed a few leather-bound notebooks, oiled and worn from time. The girl paused in indecision, although all she wanted was to take them immediately. Elijah seemed to understand her confusion and casually pointed to the table.

"They are yours... for a while…"

Bonnie didn't care about his ironic tone, trying to hide the excitement and not to show the man just how interested she was in these records, Bonnie deliberately, slowly moved towards them. Picking up the first grimoire, she ran her hand over its' cover.

_Strong black man writhing in agony. His eyes were filled with terror, and his hand was stretched forward, as if he was defending himself from something or someone Bonnie didn't see_. All she could see now was a terrible wound in stranger's throat. His horror transferred to her, and, startled, she dropped the notebook. As if in slow motion, Bonnie watched it fall down. But instead of hitting the floor, it landed in Elijah's hand, who was instantly beside her.

"How did... what happened to your warlock? The girl asked, stunned, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from the vampire.

The man put the notebook on the table, leaning over so that his scent hit Bonnie's nose. Elijah was now so close to her that had she made a half-step forward, she would have been pressed firmly against his sturdy body. The girl shrunk inside herself; invading her personal space always made her a little uncomfortable, but with him it was so much more complicated. Elijah put her down both physically and mentally. He radiated such confidence, strength and danger that Bonnie felt like a little girl lost in the woods.

"You know it yourself, Bonnie," vampire lifted the corners of his lips, his fingers brushing her chin, as if wiping the dirt from his thumb against her cheek. "Or do you want to hear the extended version?"

Bonnie shook her head, instantly changing her mind to learn anything about her predecessor. But one question still flew from her lips:

"Did you kill him?"

Elijah looked at her and smiled.

"What do you think, little one?"


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie leafed through notebooks, touching each yellowed from time page in awe. She immediately noticed that Emily's grimoire Elijah was talking about wasn't among these precious records. The girl shook her head depreciatingly, pursing her lips, what else could be expected from this ancient vampire? Certainly, he left her ancestor's heirloom for dessert. However, Martin's notebook was enough for now. This warlock, according to what she had already read, was very powerful. She wondered what possessed him to help this maniac.

The reasons of her "mission" were still not very clear to Bonnie, but she no longer felt the agony of uncertainty. The only thing that really bothered her, was the safety of her friends. Being unable to make sure that Elena was alright was more depressing than isolation itself.

Elijah was absent for a few hours, but the witch did not even try to run. Too fresh in her mind were his words, said with a faint smile on his lips: "There is nothing for miles around the house... You can try to escape, but, believe me, I'll catch you and will do what needs to be done to very bad girls... You can be sure you won't like it..." The last sentence was, in fact, not necessary; Bonnie was more than convinced that she wouldn't be thrilled about Elijah's methods of punishment. All this time the girl had been digging in the unfamiliar witch's and warlock's notebooks. Many spells were very interesting, but Bonnie knew that she had no such power and energy to, say, hurt such an ancient creature as her kidnapper.

The girl chuckled grimly, biting an apple. What did she expect? That Elijah would be so stupid as to give her something that she could turn against him? No, Bonnie saw that in spite of his strength and self-confidence, the vampire had a very pragmatic way of thinking, and was very careful. However, if he needed her for something very important, then, for sure, the man knew how to acquire her strength. Bonnie would have to only wait until Elijah slipped in his vigilance. She smiled, imagining this maniac writhing in agony, and at that very moment her captor entered the room. He paused at the open door, looking somewhat amused at the girl, wrapped in a blanket. Bonnie sat in a chair pulled up to one of the windows, with her feet on the window sill and looked wistfully through the reflection in the dim glass.

"Dreaming of taking over the universe? You have this ravishing, sadistic expression that makes my knees tremble," the vampire said sarcastically.

The girl shuddered, so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice his appearance. The fact that Elijah appeared at the very moment when she drew a picture of his splayed viscera caused her heart to pound like crazy. Bonnie looked away, which clearly did not suit the vampire. The man was right there next to her, holding her chin with his fingers and lifted her face so that the witch had to look him in the eyes.

"There's a way to make sure," he said silkily. The girl was very uncomfortable on that possibility, but, fortunately for her, he let go and went up to the other window, gazing thoughtfully into the distance. "But it is not necessary, as I can tell what you're thinking. Planning my demise as soon as possible, are we?"

Elijah looked at her as if checking the correctness of his assertion. A light shade of satisfaction slipped in the man's eyes, as Bonnie tried, not very skillfully, to hide it from him.

"You're not the first one to have illusions about me", Elijah shook his head. "Only, you know, little one, I long outlived these people..."

Bonnie forced herself to shrug nonchalantly, when, in fact, she just wanted this terrible conversation to end. She looked at Elijah standing half-turned toward her.

"I could, of course, deny everything you just said, but I don't see the point. It would be silly to say that I'm glad to stay here with you, don't you think?" The vampire turned to her, his eyes flashed interest. "And, moreover, it would be stupid to promise that, having the opportunity, I wouldn't try to get rid of you..."

"Can't say that people are often sincere with me," man chuckled, straightening his hair. "But new experience can be interesting indeed..."

Bonnie regretted her decision to be honest with him. Now she couldn't understand whether Elijah was being sarcastic or serious. The girl just turned away and pretended to be busy studying the notebook. The man, however, apparently was in the mood to talk, because that instant he appeared next to her, his hands resting on Bonnie's shoulders, looking at her reflection in the window.

"Ask," he said, penetrating her with his famous look, filled with something so immensely dark that she could hardly resist not squirming.

Nonetheless, the witch realized what question he expected from her almost immediately. She met his gaze unwillingly and asked:

"Is she alright?"

Elijah pretended to think, driving Bonnie crazy. Would he ever _just _answer her questions? But, contrary to her expectations, he said lazily:

"Yes, while you are here and being well behaved, your friend is fine... She thinks you're with your father," she looked at Elijah. "Do not worry, your dad is alright. He is not of any interest to me. As well as for you, I guess."

Bonnie clenched her teeth. Her relationship with her father was none of his business. Who the hell was he to make such assumptions?

"Any chance your last name is Spock?" Bonnie couldn't take any more of _this_, marveling once again, how easily this man could get a rise out of her with just one phrase.

Elijah's eyes twinkled unkind, and he squeezed her shoulders slightly with his long fingers. A groan escaped from Bonnie's lips, but the vampire had already stopped his motions. Elijah just leaned to her ear and whispered promisingly, his voice as sweet as honey:

"Wrong question, little one. You'd better ask what is included in my idea of your good behavior," he released her as suddenly as grabbed and almost tenderly stroked her head. "Apparently I have to spell it out for you".

The girl rubbed her aching shoulders, cursing the ancient vampire. Meanwhile, the ancient vampire easily, like a feather, lifted the chair, along with Bonnie and turned it to face her. He leaned over the witch, putting his hands on the chair arms. Bonnie, trying not to look him in the eyes, noticed how manicured Elijah's hands were. However, recalling how these same limbs stuck at first in her wound, and then just in the skin, Bonnie frowned.

"First of all, I'm not your classmate, and you cannot talk to me as you please. Second, I'm not your daddy, and you cannot ignore my wishes. Third, I'm not Damon Salvatore, and I will not feel sorry for you just because I need something from you. As you yourself said to me not long ago, you are a young witch, therefore, there is always the prospect of snapping your neck and finding someone else more competent to fill your spot..."

"What has Damon to do with this?" She asked, puzzled.

Elijah smiled, caressing Bonnie's cheek.

"Oh, your faith in yourself as the great Bennett witch, seems to have clouded your mind," vampire said sarcastically. "Don't you think that vampires with their speed and strength wouldn't be able to help you to move to the other side? I saw what you do to him, Bonnie. All this is baby talk..."

The girl looked at him with eyes wide open, when he easily pulled Emily's amulet off her neck and threw it aside.

"If he really wanted, he could, at least, a thousand times sneak up to you and tear your head off... But, apparently, the fertile soil of Mystic Falls magically transforms vampires into humanists and lovers of American schoolgirls..."

Bonnie stared in shock at the man who walked away from her and headed to the door. Without looking back, he opened his arms in a conducting gesture and said:

"Although you are not very well behaved, I think you need to get something warm and... not so spoiled..." He turned at the door. "Are you coming or do I have to make you join me?"


	9. Chapter 9

Damon Salvatore poured whiskey into his tumbler generously as he watched Stefan parking outside through the window, his head was filled with less than optimistic thoughts. He went to see Bonnie today, but didn't find her at home and her phone was still redirected to her father's. And though Mr. Bennett insisted that his daughter was all right, Damon suspected where she was. More specifically, with whom. This meant that Bonnie was not all right at all.

On one hand he wanted madly to share the information with Stefan, but on the other... Damon knew exactly what Elena's reaction to his words would be, immediately acting like Miss-Save-the-Whole-World and drawing them all into even bigger troubles. He himself was impulsive, but at least he had his vampire flair and over a century of experience. _Nothing_ could stop Stefan's girlfriend when it came to her family and friends, and although Damon seemed to be impressed by this quality in Elena, too much was at stake presently. And above all - her own life.

And now looking at the girl kissing his brother, Damon pressed his lips into a thin line and decided to keep it to himself for now. In the end, Elijah needed Bonnie therefore he wouldn't just kill her for no reason. Relying on the Original's humanity was not very reassuring, but it was at least some kind of guarantee of witch's safety.

Besides, knowing Bonnie's nature, he assumed that she voluntarily agreed to help Elijah in exchange for the safety of her friends. He handed it to her without a few details, the conversation with the Original, and advised not to rush and wait for Stefan's opinion. Damn witch reluctantly agreed, but apparently decided all by herself. And now he, Damon, was kind of responsible for the fact that Bonnie was gone without a trace.

"Damon! Are you coming?" A woman wrapped in a white towel looked out of the bathroom.

The vampire smiled tightly, turning to his guest.

"Already, Andie..." He drawled, swinging a full glass, clutched in his hand.

The woman smiled seductively and finally, as if by accident, stripped to reveal a tantalizing patch of perfect skin. On any other day, it would amuse Damon, but now something inside of him prevented him from concentrating on the pleasures of love. Something that reminded him too much of remorse.

The vampire finished his drink in one gulp, trying to extinguish all that he had tried for decades now to diligently kill in himself. But the image of Bonnie Bennett was clear in his mind like the light of the day. Damon put the music station on full volume, picked up an opened bottle of whiskey, and throwing it several times in his hand went to the bathroom. Perhaps good sex could return some of his inner harmony. And then... Then he will talk about everything with Stefan. And together they will decide what to do.

* * *

Bonnie felt out of place as she walked behind Elijah. The man walked half a step ahead with majestically straightened broad shoulders. Sales consultants literally rushed to meet him, smiling ingratiatingly at the potential client, dropping fast, disparaging glances on the girl walking behind him. And while those blank stares angered Bonnie, she could understand the cause. Wrapped in Elijah's long black coat, only the tips of her sneakers could be seen, she suddenly grinned, "You should have seen me without clothes, you'd have had a stroke!"

The vampire walked along the row of hangers, occasionally nodding in the direction of some items. Bonnie realized that her opinion doesn't mean much at all in this world of luxury. "Who fancies himself this pompous gobbler?" She thought, looking at the next dress, more appropriate to an adult woman, not a young girl. "Where are the jeans? Where are comfortable clothes that will save me from the encroachments of this maniac? And the cold in that damn house!" She shook her head in annoyance, clenching her teeth so hard she feared they were about to crack. Elijah finally stopped. Bonnie, so lost in her thoughts, ran straight into him, burying her face in his back and realized the absurdity of the situation when the Original turned and stared at her in amazement. At first the witch was glad that he didn't say anything to her, but when he had the audacity to merely gesture for her to enter the fitting room, she felt rage filling her.

Following one of the blond assistants who exuded a sickeningly feigned politeness, Bonnie finally turned to her kidnapper. She wanted to throw something heavy at Elijah, who was currently sitting on the couch and gratefully receiving a cup of fragrant-smelling coffee from the hands of another blonde. And then the witch did what the vampire clearly didn't expect from her. She slipped off her coat, remaining in his shirt with sleeves rolled up and black sneakers worn on bare feet. Bonnie was pleased to hear surprised gasps escape the two elderly women, and saw Elijah's unhappy face freeze. With a wave goodbye and smiling sweetly, she finally disappeared into the dressing room, taking the pile of clothes from another unhappy looking blonde. What was is with these stores and the ever-polite blondes, she wondered.

Once in the dressing cabin, Bonnie began to sort through the things: some tops, skirts, dresses, and even underwear. She realized that she didn't have a choice but to start fitting. All of the clothing was expensive and she really liked some of it admittedly, but to accept this cold man picking things for her was not something she could possibly do. Everything inside her resisted such an idea. Getting into the vampire's car, she couldn't imagine that such simple thing as a trip to the store would be so unpleasant. The girl initially assumed that she'll just choose some comfortable, practical things to keep her warm in her spacious prison, and they'd return home. "Home?" Bonnie chuckled to herself. How long would this old house with its vast, empty rooms be her "home"?

A gentle voice of the sales lady came from behind the curtain:

"Your companion wishes for you to come out..."

Bonnie scrutinized herself skeptically from head to toe. An elegant dark gray dress with long sleeves emphasized every curve of her body without a trace of vulgarity. But to Bonnie, the choice of such an outfit still seemed too intimate. If only Elijah had bought her a pair of jeans and a hoodie of some democratic brand. Such expensive clothes made Bonnie in her own eyes almost a kept woman. Not that it wasn't what everybody in the shop was thinking anyway.

However, proudly raising her head, she went out to the salesgirls who have kept shoe boxes ready and open. In a minute Bonnie was standing in elegant pumps, and women with satisfied smiles accompanied her into the hall. Elijah raised an eyebrow, eyeing her with the same inscrutable look, and only nodded slightly in agreement. Further "catwalks" were awarded with exactly the same dry nods. Bonnie resignedly walked into the room, already knowing what awaited her there. And now happily getting into the only pair of trousers Elijah had selected, she combined it with a soft cream top with an open back and almost flew into the hall. She was already tired of this whole crazy fitting and was extremely hungry.

Elijah nodded again. Bonnie couldn't stand it anymore and said:

"Don't you think that in our - she said the word with a biting sarcasm - house I would be a little cold in this outfit?"

The vampire smiled with his serial killer smile and rose from the couch. The man held in his hands a light gray coat, which he wrapped Bonnie in. Elijah put his arm around her shoulders, pushing her to the door and leaning closer to her. His lips almost touched the girl's ear as he whispered:

"We're not gonna stay in our - he made the same emphasis on the word "our" as Bonnie just a moment before – house much longer... And these outfits are more than appropriate for where we are headed..."

Bonnie looked at him, but decided to be silent on the way to the car. She watched Elijah as the driver parked a silver Cadillac on the curb. The vampire, as always, seemed perfectly calm and detached, but she already knew how deceptive his posterior calmness could be. "I wonder what he's thinking?" Flashed in witch's head, when suddenly Elijah turned to her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, looking almost like a normal person.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She wanted to scream with joy and almost threw her arms around him in anticipation of the first meal she would be having in two long days, but instead she muttered grumpily:

"What do you think?" The vampire looked at Bonnie with discontent. "Well ... I mean, damn glad that you asked..."

"The hell with all this bickering, my stomach is singing funeral marches!" She thought, watching numerous packages being sent into the bowels of the car trunk. Elijah gallantly offered to take her by the arm, but Bonnie walked straight past him and stopped just in front of him, afraid that he could change his mind, leaving her hungry today. But Elijah didn't argue. Slowly pulling his gloves on, he walked down the street, not even turning to see if Bonnie was following. She wasn't even dreaming of running, knowing too well what would happen then. She simply couldn't figure out what city she was currently in. So, putting her frozen hands in the pockets, Bonnie rushed after Elijah.

She caught up with him at the restaurant's door, opened in front of them by an usher. Elijah let her step in first before exchanging a few words with the host and in a moment they were sat at one of the tables in the corner of a spacious hall, away from any prying eyes. Bonnie was not surprised when Elijah ordered for her, but then again she was so hungry that she didn't even care what that mysterious dish with unpronounceable French name was.

While they were waiting for the order, Bonnie had time to eat three small loaves of bread with a thick layer of butter and drink a glass of wine. Elijah looked at her somewhat discouraged: the view of the witch, quickly chewing the food and washing it down just as fast obviously jarred him. Watching as she finished her wine, he leaned back in the chair and shook his head, rubbing his finger on his chin.

"Château Margaux", the year of harvest nineteen- ninety..." He said thoughtfully, looking as if she had just spat in his face.

Bonnie nodded, munching the last peace of bread.

"Very tasty," she mumbled.

Elijah looked at his glass, but did not lift it. Apparently, unlike Bonnie, he completely lost his appetite. So he sat in silence as she devoured with relish the dish of lamb. When Bonnie finally finished her meal, the vampire had declined dessert and made it very clear that they have to go. A man helped her with the coat and directed her to the door.

Walking out into the fresh air Bonnie felt almost happy. So she waited for them to sit down in the car and asked:

"Where are we going?"

Elijah, still looking out the window, shrugged casually.

"I told you, family matters..."

"So, you really have a family?" She asked, still hoping to learn something about her kidnapper.

The vampire turned to face her and looked her in the eyes.

"_Everybody has a famil_y, Bonnie Bennett..."

Bonnie nodded, as if it explained anything, but tried again.

"When do we hit the road?" she asked with pretended impatience.

Elijah looked at her with a slight grin, pulling her hair from her eyes.

"Why so enthusiastic, little one?" He said sarcastically, but at the same time gave her a familiar hard look, without a hint of a spark of fun in it. "Although, you know, when I am fed, I'm also much more amenable..."

His words made her shiver. "I wonder what the Originals prefer to feed on?" Flashed the witch's mind. Something told Bonnie, it was clearly not bunnies and donor blood...

* * *

**As for the link to the original story, due to the site policy I can't post it here, google missis_Northman "Ведьма для Элайджи".**


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnie was sitting on the banister of a large terrace, strenuously pretending to be very occupied by the notebook that once belonged to her distant cousin, when in fact she could not help her eyes from straying to Elijah every now and then. He was sitting casually in the shade of ivy intertwining the estate on the side. The man had collapsed in a wicker chair earlier and much like Bonnie was holding a book in an old worn cover, only, unlike the girl, he seemed to actually be reading, not reflecting on her personality. Next to the chair, on the decorative stone ledge, stood a glass of cognac. Bonnie bit into a delicious apple, one from the neglected garden of the home which seemed to be strewn with them, and once again tried to focus on reading.

She was tormented by each line, written in the sprawling handwriting of a long-dead witch, the words, having a mind of their own, did not seem to combine into understandable sentences. Bonnie knew that this was all happening due to overexertion and fatigue. Her eyelids were heavy and confusion clouded her mind, but she didn't want to admit it to this most obnoxious vampire. The girl turned over page after page, envying Elijah his lack of sensitivity to cold. He was sitting in a light suit jacket and looked fine, while she, wrapped in a coat, was completely numb.

Originally, the idea of reading in the fresh air seemed very appropriate because the house was literally suffocating her. But after an hour of the "reading" she realized that she just wanted to bury her head in the fireplace so her ears wouldn't fall off. The evening wind blew in earnest, breaking up the storm clouds on a gloomy autumn sky. At first, she even admired the dark gray skies, but now... Now she wanted to go back into the house and literally jump into the bathtub to soak in the hot water.

Bonnie hesitated for a moment, but dropped her feet from the rails and put them on marble tiled floor. Elijah immediately raised his cold look, confusing the girl. There was a barely noticeable and very faint tinge of something that was previously missing in the way he looked at her. A girl, who had prepared a whole speech a minute earlier just to escape to the house with dignity, suddenly lost her courage. She just stood there with her hands in the pockets, looking at him with her large green eyes before suddenly rushing to the open door leading into the house. She was struck by the slight interest in the man's eyes, although all this time she was holding herself ready that he would begin to harass her at any moment. But this was only in theory, in practice the witch suddenly understood that the vampire's interest was a little of a different kind. He was now looking at her like she was some mysterious, unknown to science little creature. As if he couldn't yet fully decide what to do with her. A chill ran down her spine, leaving a trail of gooseflesh over her sensitive skin, making her forget all about self-control and run into the house. But, as it usually happens when you make hasty decisions, her escape was not meant to end well.

Entangled in the flaps of the long coat, and caught on a ceramic pot with the dried stalk of some ugly, in her opinion, tree, Bonnie felt herself heading face-first toward the ground. She found her nose a few millimeters from the stone tiles as Elijah caught the collar of her coat. Wrapping his free arm around her waist and easy lifting her, he whipped her around to face him. He just stood there and looked at her, raising his eyebrows questioningly in such an unnerving and annoying manner. _A normal person would have laughed and asked if I was all right, and this vampire just looks at me like I'm a worthless irritant! _Bonnie thought angrily; she was so tired of these games.

"Now that the noble knight saved me from harm, can I go?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

Elijah was looking into her eyes as if trying to read something in their depth, but only nodded politely. Bonnie gave him an impish smile combined with an angry gaze, turned on the heels and showing disregard with her whole body stepped into the house. Trying to leave with her dignity intact, she managed to break a vase and stretch out on the stairs on her way to the second floor. Realizing that Elijah, thanks to his exceptional hearing abilities must have heard her shameful blunders, she felt shame begin to blaze on her cheeks. She ran into the bathroom, closed the door and leaned her back against it, trying to catch her breath. "_Stop acting like an idiot, damn it_!" Bonnie gave herself a mental slap. But it didn't help much.

She went to the bath, turned the hot water tap and walked back into the room. Taking off the damn coat and throwing it on the bed, the witch crouched down next to the bags filled with their earlier purchases and began to sort out her new clothes skeptically Nothing was good enough for the night in an abandoned house beside the living dead maniac, but for the lack of other alternatives Bonnie chose a beige combination. Anyhow, it had a relatively closed bodice and a decent length to the knee. Taking with her one of the notebooks and a clean towel that Bonnie found with a pleasant surprise on the bed when they returned from the city, the girl went to the bathroom and after some thought, locked the door on the latch. She knew it wasn't going to save her from Elijah's entry if he so wished, but it was still somewhat comforting.

Bonnie slowly undressed and got into hot water. Pleasant warmth spread throughout her body, wrapping her with a soothing calmness. She lay contently in the water, listening to the monotonous pounding of the rain outside the window. The stress of the last few days and the lack of normal sleep did the trick – in five minutes she had already closed her eyes and fallen asleep.

She opened her eyes as the door splintered into pieces and Elijah burst into the room. His eyes were filled with blood and she could feel the tension and anger in his body.

"You are _mine_, Bonnie Bennett." He snarled. "Don't you dare lock yourself away from me!"

She could do nothing but look at him anxiously, knowing what was coming next. Before she could even register his movement, she suddenly found his mouth on hers. His lips dug into hers in a fierce kiss, large cool hands eagerly studying her firm breasts. Bonnie's heart was pounding in her chest and she was horrified to realize that she liked his touch. The man had almost pulled her out of the water and pressed her to his clothed body, not afraid to leave bruises on the witch's fragile body. His skilled agile tongue confidently explored her mouth, forcing a gasp out of her open lips and she suddenly realized that his kiss was returned. His fingers slid into her wet hair, tugging on it a little harsher than was necessary. The girl moaned and suddenly bit his lip. It was not revenge, but simply her acceptance of his rules. He smiled, moving away from her face for a moment, and then began to cover her neck and chest with greedy kisses. The sensation seemed hazed as if her mind had no boundaries, no inhibitions and taboos. She just sat completely naked on top of Elijah, straddling his waist down and hugging it with her shapely thighs as she let him caress her. Was it affection? Bonnie couldn't answer such a loaded question at that moment precisely; the ferocity of his movements reminded her of wild animals; heated, uninhibited, raw.

She shivered, feeling his fingers on her back, sliding lower to her cheeks to squeeze them passionately. Bonnie arched toward him, exhausted with anticipation and desire, when suddenly something changed. The girl suddenly realized that once again she was in the water. She looked at Elijah a little defocused – he was knotting his tie as calmly as if nothing had just happened.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked, feeling completely puzzled and a little disappointed.

The vampire looked at her calmly and shrugged.

"I think, little one, I made the right decision..."

Suddenly he appeared beside her and grabbed her thin shoulders, pushing her into the water. He held her down as she tried to escape from his iron grip, a cold, almost sadistic smile gracing his handsome yet harsh face. She saw his icy glare from underneath the water line, her impending death clearly written in the depth of his dark eyes. The girl drew on her last force to fight for her life, but she was no match for him. She grew progressively weaker, and weaker...

With a deafening scream she sat up abruptly in the bath, released from his hold over her. She squealed so loud her eardrums almost burst, but suddenly stopped when the door opened and Elijah appeared in the door frame. The man looked at Bonnie perplexed, throwing his hair back with a slight movement of the head and asked:

"Well, _what now_?"

Bonnie looked in shock at Elijah's dry suit and impassive face, unable to understand what had just happened. Her hands clutched convulsively at the edge of the bath tub, while her eyes examined the vampire tenaciously for any scratches or bites she might have left. She suddenly noticed Elijah's wondering gaze and realized her own state of nudity. The girl hurried to cover her bare chest with a hand, though certainly he had already seen all that he wished.

"Nothing, just a nightmare... I must have fallen asleep..." the witch muttered, knowing that, after such a dream, another sleepless night was guaranteed.

The man shook his head and left her alone with her gloomy thoughts. Bonnie got out of the cool water, carefully dried herself and pulled on her panties and the clothes she picked out earlier. Throwing a towel over her shoulders, she went into the bedroom, not wanting to further torment herself with misgivings. She crawled silently under the heavy duvet and pretended that she didn't care about Elijah lying on the other side of the bed. He just lay there with his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling. Bonnie, curled up with her back to him, asked quietly:

"Do ancient vampires ever need to sleep?"

"It doesn't really matter, we can go for days without sleep." Elijah said to her surprise.

"Lucky." Bonnie murmured enviously.

She heard a slight creak, as if the vampire has changed his position.

"Why?" He asked with interest.

Bonnie would sooner die a cruel death, writhing in agony before confessing her erotic nightmare, starring Mr. Maniac himself as the lead actor.

"I just feel like I'm "A Nightmare on Elm Street" heroine!"

Elijah paused, clearly not knowing what the witch was referring to, and she was fine with that. To her surprise, the tiredness enveloped her.

"Good night, Bonnie Bennett," Elijah's soft voice was the last thing she heard before finally falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonnie looked at the house they had just arrived in, feeling completely intrigued. It was a multi-storey building, seemingly built at the beginning of the last century. Chicago, windy city. Now at least she knew where they were. Bonnie continued to consider where they were deployed, while Elijah went around the car and opened the door for her. The girl stepped on the asphalt still wet from rain; her tiny feet wrapped in an elegant pump with a high heel and stood in indecision, looking at the vampire's outstretched hand. In the end, not seeing anything malicious in the gesture, Bonnie placed her hand in his and left the car, holding up the hem of her long backless black dress.

Throwing her head back she looked at the windows of the top floor of the building. For some reason she immediately assumed they were going exactly on that floor. Maybe it was the sound of live music from the outdoor terrace, or rather the fact that there was not much light in the other windows of the old building.

Bonnie shivered when she felt Elijah's hand on her bare back under the shawl. He nodded slightly, raising an eyebrow, and slightly propelled her toward the front door as his hand casually dropped a little lower than decent. It was not a purposeful gesture, but the witch still felt uneasy. Bonnie's face flushed immediately, as the memories of a nightmare with this ancient vampire arose in her mind. She barely restrained herself from jumping away from the man and his touch, knowing how silly it would look.

The doorman, a smiley young man, opened the door to them, letting them into the luxurious front hall. Bonnie had never seen such an interior before. Given the fact that it was a residential apartment building, everything here looked so expensive that she suddenly remembered Mrs. Lockwood. The woman probably would have died of envy if she saw such furnishings. Bonnie reacted to everything with very little enthusiasm on her part. In the long run she had never been interested in housing issues, and unlike Caroline wasn't into fashion magazines, dreaming of luxurious penthouses and mansions.

They entered the elevator, one of the walls of which has been covered in full length mirrors. Bonnie was trying not to look at Elijah, as if it could protect her from any contact with him. But her eyes kept betraying her resolve and as if against her will, she kept glancing at the vampire standing a little closer to the door than the witch. He was wearing a dark elegant suit yet again today. Bonnie suddenly caught herself thinking that it would be interesting to see this man outside of his carefully crafted image. She examined the vampire's profile without even realizing that her stare attracted his attention. Reflecting on Elijah's carefully coiffed hair, her mind was so caught in a fascinating debate on whether he always was so manic ideal that bumping into his gaze in the mirror image took her by surprise and she almost let out a startled gasp.

Elijah turned to her, his look full of mockery.

"How did I deserve such close attention?" He asked, throwing Bonnie in even greater confusion.

Luckily, the elevator doors opened just then, presenting a beautifully lit hall with grand chandeliers to the witch's eyes. The spacious room was crowded and she suddenly understood why Elijah chose such dress for her. The women were dressed quite pretentiously for Bonnie's taste. The girl looked with scepticism on their outfits and the brilliance of their jewels.

"Theme party?" She asked, standing in a few steps from the elevator, not following her companion.

Elijah turned and looked at her with intensity in his dark eyes before walking around her and taking her shawl, giving it to a man remotely similar to the butler.

"You don't like it?"

Bonnie shrugged casually, eyeing the crowd with not a particularly interested gaze.

"Who cares what I like?" she asked. "Although, if you asked me for reasons other than politeness, I never understood the desire of some women to apply an "evening hunt look", gut treasure chest and go look for fresh prey..."

Elijah's eyes flashed with interest. Adjusting the cuffs on his shirt, he asked:

"How would you find a man, Bonnie?"

She was confused, knowing that even though unwittingly she has expressed her true thoughts to him, as if they were friends or at least acquaintances. Bonnie immediately wished she hadn't violated the emotional distance between them, but there was nowhere to retreat.

"Well... At least, not like that," she said reluctantly, pretending to examine the paintings. "None of the glamour is true or real. How do you know what is hidden underneath these diamonds and dresses from famous designers? Although, if you men are happy to drag one gold digger after another in your bed..." she trailed off.

Elijah looked at her strangely for a moment and smiled.

"Do you think men are so stupid they cannot figure out how to categorize a particular woman?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, looking at the vampire challengingly. After all, it was he who started the frank game of 20 questions.

"In general – yes," she said honestly. "And what type of women do you prefer?"

This question literally rolled off her tongue without her consent, after which the girl immediately wished for the ground to swallow her whole. "_What is wrong with you_?! What do you care about Elijah and his women?" She thought angrily, trying not to think about the fact that she was still standing there, and continued to face Elijah, whose eyes instantly changed their colour. Bonnie didn't know what this change meant, but figured that it didn't promise anything good for her. In the end, she was the one to break their eye contact, cursing the prolonged pause and her intemperate tongue.

"So, Elijah? Aren't you going to answer your charming companion's fascinating question?" Bonnie heard a voice right next to her.

Without seeing the person who uttered the question, a picture of the Cheshire cat popped into her head. Smarmy, a little lazy, the voice belonged to a tall man, whose age Bonnie couldn't really determine. He was perhaps in his early thirties, maybe a little older, but he looked somewhat younger than Elijah and he was dressed less sombrely. Although the stranger had a black jacket with an upright collar at the top, underneath he was wearing a T-shirt. His neck was adorned with different wooden and sting necklaces that Bonnie described as "hello, hippie". At the bottom he was wearing tight black jeans and a pair of heavy boots.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to the lady, brother?" The stranger asked, smiling seductively and unabashedly examining the witch from head to toe. "She's not like your other... ahem... companions..."

The girl looked with interest at the man, trying to see any resemblance to her companion, but didn't find it. Moreover, despite her kidnapper's brother's broad smile, Bonnie sensed a certain ambiguity in his words. She didn't like it, although she didn't pull away her hand when the man took it in his grasp. Suddenly something happened which she hadn't expected. It was but a short moment, but Bonnie saw the true nature of this handsome guy. It took her a great deal of effort to stay in place and not show her fear. Elijah's brother certainly was a bloodthirsty monster, and Bonnie got goose bumps when his lips touched the knuckles of her fingers.

"This is Bonnie," Elijah dryly introduced her, diverting his relative from the girl's face. "Klaus, my brother."

The witch smiled tightly, praying to herself the man to finally release her hand. But it seemed that the prayers were in vain: Klaus continued as if nothing had happened, to hold her hand in his. He stroked his thumb over her skin in a manner Bonnie found utterly insolent. She looked at Elijah, but nothing seemed to bother him about his brother's behaviour. The girl wanted to kill her companion, and his abnormal relative right afterwards.

"I think we need to speak in private, we haven't seen each other for too long," Elijah said, taking a glass of cognac from a trey. "Meanwhile, Bonnie can take a look around..."

Bonnie postponed her plans of cold-blooded murder of the vampire when his brother finally freed her hand. She looked at Elijah gratefully, who disappeared through one of the many double doors. The girl slowly wandered among the party guests, looking at the paintings and trying the snacks. She stopped by the broad transparent doors leading to the terrace, opened it, and stepped into the cold wind. Wishing to know where exactly her shawl was, she looked at the orchestra playing jazz. It seemed like Klaus was a real eccentric to hold a dance night in the open air at this time of the year. The girl looked at the dancing people, already thinking about the possibility of leaving the terrace, when a strange girl appeared next to her. Bonnie immediately knew who she was: a witch could always feel another witch. And she didn't like the stranger, sensing a strange hostility in her eyes.

"You came with Elijah?" Asked the brunette, looking at her a little disdainfully.

Bonnie gave her the same look, instead of answering, she just shrugged. But the stranger didn't seem accustomed to retreat.

"I'm Greta," she introduced herself as if she was doing Bonnie a favour.

Bonnie only briefly looked at the brunette, and took one of champagne glasses from the bar. The girl knew for sure that Greta was Klaus's witch; she ordered the bartender to mix her a cocktail in a manner completely too haughty. But Bonnie didn't like the insincere smile of the new acquaintance and her piercing, a little arrogant look.

"I should probably be flattered by your attention?" The Bennett asked the forward question, smiling angelically and taking a sip from her glass.

Polite smile momentarily slipped from Greta's lips, but then returned in its place full force. Only her look became more icy and angry.

"Take care not to break off your teeth on me, darling," she hissed through clenched teeth, still smiling. "If you're with Elijah, it doesn't mean that you're that special..."

Bonnie's eyebrow shot up before she laughed.

"And you are _so_ special?" She asked sarcastically, looking into Greta's angry dark eyes, and then looked at who appeared in the terrace doorway. Klaus, hugging two beauties by the waist.

The witch's eyes watched Bonnie, and finally the hypocritical smile slipped from the brunette's lips completely. Greta pursed her lips and hissed so that it could be heard only by her current companion.

"You have no idea how close the brothers are. They share _everything_. Everything, Bonnie Bennett. And the fact that you're sleeping with Elijah, absolutely..."

Bonnie had definitely had enough, so she didn't give the girl an opportunity to finish the sentence.

"The fact that I'm sleeping with Elijah, is absolutely none of your business and non relatable to any agenda of yours." Bonnie hissed with clear emphasis on every single word before draining her glass and banging it on the rack.

Greta wanted to say something, but suddenly stiffened. Bonnie realized without looking that Elijah was behind her. She first caught only his peculiar smell, and then the feel of his hands when the man threw a shawl over her shoulders. The girl didn't even flinch when his lips briefly touched her temple.

"I see, you already met Greta?" The vampire asked, looking over Bonnie's shoulder at his brother's witch.

She was clearly afraid of Elijah because all her former self-confidence was gone. Bonnie was glad to get warm, but she was dying to finally get away from her. So she chose to answer herself:

"Yes. Greta welcomed me and explained some of the features of life in Chicago..."

Elijah, who was standing now facing the two girls, gave Greta such a heavy icy look that even Bonnie got goose bumps. Tension hung in the air, when the girl, scared that something was going to happen, suddenly heard the band playing a slow tune. She didn't know what made her suddenly grab the vampire's hand and look into his quiet, frightening face.

"Shall we dance?"

The man turned to her and squeezed her hand a little.

"Why not?"


	12. Chapter 12

It was very hard to concentrate on anything with his hand lying on her bare back. Bonnie's skin was literally burning, and this heat was slowly but surely spreading over her entire body. And even if originally the witch was going to keep her distance from this cold-blooded vampire, she now found herself with her head laid on his shoulder. Maybe from an outsider's point of view it might have looked a bit intimate, but in the end, everyone else already thought that they were lovers. Also, Bonnie just couldn't look in his fathomless eyes. If they would just reflect at least a hint of his emotions she would have overpowered herself, but when he stared at her like that and she had no idea what was going on in his head... Not being able to explain to herself why she pulled her kidnapper to dance in the first place, Bonnie thought it was only the right decision.

And here they were, slowly moving in the dance and she was pressed to him a little too close... closer than her mind allowed her, literally screaming that this dance has to finish right now. But the singer's voice was so soulful, the music so melodic and Elijah was such a good dancer... Sensing something, Bonnie suddenly broke away from the vampire and looked over his shoulder. Almost immediately she noticed Klaus, who raised a glass as if saluting her.

The girl pretended not to notice the gesture but to her discontent, more than once during their dance with Elijah she caught the host's attention. He looked at her with his mocking, insolent eyes even when one of his companions was whispering something, giggling in his ear. Generally speaking, Bonnie found Klaus' behaviour somewhat provocative. He didn't hesitate to let these beauties publicly court him, filling their glasses to the brim with expensive champagne with loud laughs. Klaus was so different from his well-mannered brother which Bonnie realized straight away during their introduction.

The girl suddenly realized the reason of his interest. Unlike Elijah, Klaus was like an open book to her. The vampire wasn't interested in her as a witch. No, Bonnie interested him as his brother's companion. The girl felt sick from the assumption as a chill ran down her spine, remembering Greta's words. Not wanting to think about the prospect of being suddenly alone with Klaus, Bonnie realized it was time to seriously discuss with Elijah their plans for the future.

Since Klaus kept glancing at them, Bonnie had nothing to do but to run her fingers through Elijah's hair and bring her face to his.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Bonnie asked in a whisper, hoping that the vampire would understand her proposition for what it was.

Elijah leaned to her face even closer, and whispered almost into her lips:

"Why not..."

Bonnie suddenly froze, not even noticing how close he was to her and that his lips were almost touching hers. She just stared at him until he turned her back to him and pushed her to the exit from the terrace. To her shame, Bonnie suddenly realized that she he had once again confused her thoughts. The man was bad news. Or was it just the champagne? She couldn't quite tell what was happening to her, until again she met Klaus's stare. That sobered Bonnie just enough to slow down and turn to Elijah, silently asking for protection. As if the vampire understood her wishes, he put his arm around her shoulders, holding her arm with his strong yet gentle hand. But for now, Bonnie didn't actually mind this embrace: on the contrary, she huddled close to the vampire's body as they walked to the exit passing by Klaus.

"Leaving us so soon?" Asked the owner of the house, giving them a mischievous smile and with a slap on the ass urged one of his companions to the bar. "Bring us another one, love..."

Elijah smiled and ran his finger possessively over her bare back, or so it seemed to her.

"Bonnie is tired," he said quietly, looking at his brother over the shoulder of his companion.

"Is that so?" Klaus looked at Bonnie and slightly crooked, a suggestive smile touched his lips. "Or do your plans consist of something more fun than this boring party?"

She suddenly realized that this vampire had awakened hatred in her in less than an hour's time. But Bonnie forced herself to smile sweetly at the host. These two were imposing the rules of their game with no regard for her feelings, so why couldn't she play a little? Since Elijah suddenly became her lover...

"Fun? Oh, I just can't wait to be able to take a horizontal position," the witch murmured sugary, like a complete idiot, while putting her hand on Elijah's chest, so that her fingers slid under his jacket. "Elijah generously agreed to whip me a pillow... Isn't that right, baby?"

Bonnie gloatingly felt her captor squeeze her arm. "Don't like it? You think, I like to be your whore? " She thought sarcastically, and turned to face him, looking into his eyes with devotion.

"Oh, well, in this case I won't distract you, _baby_, from your... domestic chores..." Klaus laughed. "Although, in my house all the pillows are quite... ahem... whipped..."

Bonnie felt like she was punched in the stomach when the meaning of vampire's words suddenly came to her. But Elijah, whose good manners suddenly vanished, didn't give her a chance to think it through. The vampire literally dragged her by the elbow into the apartment. Bonnie barely had time to touch the floor with her feet, moving through a long corridor somewhere deep into Klaus' apartments. Elijah finally opened one of the doors and they were in a large room, furnished with antique furniture. Bonnie literally flew onto the bed, and Elijah took his time to lock the door.

When the vampire turned to the girl, she realized just how angry he was. His eyes were sparkling wickedly, making Bonnie instantly feel sick. She went too far in her petty revenge, but she was not about to back down.

"You didn't tell me that everybody will..." she fell silent, choosing the right words, in case somebody was eavesdropping on them "know about our relationship!"

Elijah calmly, as if not hearing her, began to unbutton his jacket. Bonnie swallowed, watching as the vampire hung his jacket on the back of the chair and began to untie his tie.

"And you didn't tell me that we will be staying here!" The girl continued to defend herself, attacking the man.

The vampire looked at her with his eyes darkened by anger, but didn't make a sound. He just started to unbutton his shirt. His calmness could not deceive Bonnie. She knew that she will be punished for her words and actions tonight, but what was it going to be? Bonnie sincerely hoped that he wouldn't torture her.

The shirt flew to the chair, the cufflinks on the dressing table; Elijah sat on the bed and imperturbably took his shoes off. Turning to face the vampire, Bonnie was seized by a slight panic. The man was, in fact, only in his slacks, and she was nervous.

She was tormented with fears, whether Elijah will rape her or... The girl broke down and jumped up from the bed and tried to escape. It was stupid, but Bonnie couldn't think straight. She was caught before she could move another inch off the bed however. Elijah pulled her to him with one hand, and with another clamped her mouth shut. Then he dragged her to the bathroom door, cramming her in there before opening the bath, shower and sink taps to full pressure. The girl looked terrified, pressed into the wall with Elijah's body and eyes. He removed his hand from her mouth and whispered angrily:

"What was that?"

Bonnie wanted to play a fool at first, but changed her mind when the man tightened his powerful fingers on her shoulders.

"Damn it, Elijah, I was angry!" she exclaimed hot-headedly. "Your brother irritates me!"

"My brother irritates a lot of people." Elijah growled, touching his forehead against hers. "But I won't tolerate such familiarity! Especially, ridicule from a schoolgirl!"

She felt his wrath, but also the internal struggle of the vampire. Bonnie realized that the light side of him won this time, because his fingers, already curled around her throat, suddenly relaxed, and Elijah once again looking into the girl's eyes before letting her go. Even though he moved away from her, Bonnie still felt the danger radiating from him. His strained, strong body made it quite clear that Elijah was still hardly restraining himself. Not saying another word, he began to wash his hands. Bonnie looked at his back and nape, not knowing how to proceed. She didn't want to be in the same room with an angry vampire, but didn't know how to appease him either. If it had been one of her friends, Bonnie would probably have picked words to apologize, but Elijah wasn't even a man. In fact, he was a _man_. Too old for her to know what exactly he wanted to hear.

He bent down to wash his face with running water, and it was the moment when Bonnie did something that she didn't expect from herself. She suddenly came up to him and touched his back gently with her palm. Elijah didn't move, just raised his head and looked at Bonnie's reflection in the mirror.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't think..." the witch assured him sincerely. "Well, I did, but not good enough..."

The girl took her hand off and nodded to herself, as if she got rid of excessive burden, and came out of the bathroom. She didn't know if Elijah would understand her, but sincerely hoped so. After all, he now became a guarantor of her safety, especially in this apartment. She sat on the bed and only then noticed the half-open closet with hanging there acquired by the vampire for her clothes. So he knew from the beginning that they wouldn't be here just for one night. Bonnie hugged her knees to her chest and put her chin on top of them. She wanted to cry, and for some reason today it was particularly difficult not to. And in the end, two tears rolled down from her eyes, leaving a barely-noticeable mark on her cheeks.

"Bonnie." She heard Elijah's voice and quickly wiped the traces of her weakness, looking up at him.

The vampire stood in the bathroom doorway, leaning against the door frame and carefully looked at her. He beckoned her with his finger and then pressed it against his lips, urging her not to break the silence. Bonnie was offended. What would this unbearable pedant do the next time? Call at her whistling, like he would at a dog or a whore? Elijah looked wearily at her and realizing he won't live to see any action from the witch, he walked over and lifted her into his arms. Bonnie just pursed her lips and remained silent until the vampire put her on the bathroom floor.

"Look, maybe things are not going the way you expected, but it is necessary," he said quietly, sitting on the tub board. "I couldn't drag a witch here just... as a witch... It would have caused suspicion..."

The girl looked at him somewhat surprised - she didn't expect any explanations. Elijah wasn't an open person, and Bonnie clearly didn't consider herself one of his trusted people. She got alarmed, as the meaning of his words slowly came to her. She stared at the vampire and whispered in shock:

"So we're here... because of _Klaus_?" Elijah nodded and Bonnie started shivering a little, his words foreboding even greater troubles ahead.

Imagining that she would have to amass such an enemy like Klaus, the witch felt nauseous. She has "seen" the owner of the house, he was a monster, vicious and vindictive. What if he'd found out something? Okay, Elijah was his brother, but Klaus wouldn't exactly spare Bonnie. She just turned around and, without saying a word, went back to the bedroom. She didn't feel anything but cold, clammy fear that literally enveloped every cell of her body. Bonnie slipped off her shoes and climbed into bed, not bothering to undress. Curling up she hugged herself and just lay there, staring into space. The girl didn't know how strong Klaus was, didn't know what Elijah wanted her for but somehow a hope for a positive outcome evaporated from her thoughts with every passing minute.

Bonnie shivered when she felt Elijah laying next to her. She suddenly felt so sorry that she was no longer a little girl, and her grandmother wasn't there for her. More than anything she just wanted to bury her nose in her shoulder and have a good cry.

She felt Elijah's hand on her hair, and the protective field so carefully created suddenly shattered. Bonnie burst into tears, hiding her face in the pillow, so no one could hear behind the walls of the damned room. She was shaking with sobs, when suddenly the vampire put his strong arms around her and pulled her to him. Bonnie nuzzled into his bare chest, still in tears. He ran his fingers through the girl's thick hair with hesitation unusual for him and just silently hugged her until Bonnie fell asleep.

When Bonnie woke up, the room was empty. The girl was depressed, which was evident on her swollen face. She despised herself for yesterday's weakness and was angry with Elijah for being so...human. Now it was hard to hate him, which, however was quite fixable. When he brazenly walked into their bedroom with a smirking Klaus and didn't bother to give her even with a cursory glance, a wave of hostility to this cold man again stirred in witch's soul. Pulling the blanket up to her chin and watching the brothers leave, Bonnie Bennett suddenly realized that she knew absolutely nothing about men.


	13. Chapter 13

His tongue slid over the expanse of soft skin, while the vampire already bared his sharp fangs. Klaus' hand toyed with the full pert breasts of his victim unabashedly. Elijah looked at his brother with an indulgent smile, he knew him as well as himself, and hoped that the vampire wouldn't refuse a meal while they had their little talk. Klaus smiled, looking at his brother in invitation to join him but Elijah shook his head, refusing.

"Not this time..."

His brother just shrugged and drove his fangs into the warm, yielding flesh of a pretty blonde. He drank greedily in big gulps, draining the girl further with every sip. Elijah stood up and walked over to the window. The man knew that it would be over quickly, Klaus didn't usually leave his victims alive. Except of course those, to whom he had a particular "sympathy". This category of people could only be to feel sorry for. However, they didn't matter. He was the first-born of the Original family and perceived the loss of life as inevitable, though preferred to act unlike his brother was used to.

The man didn't even turn when he heard the sound of a falling body, muffled by the soft carpet. Elijah just smiled knowingly. Klaus was often called neurotic or unstable yet there was something very, very permanent and predictable about his brother's habits.

"So, who is she?" He suddenly heard his brother's voice behind his back.

Elijah took his hand away from the thin curtains and turned to face his companion. Klaus took off his blood-stained T-shirt and was now bare-chested, considering several shirts lying on the back seat of the chair with sceptical eyes. His face was so focused, as if his life depended on this choice. In the end, the vampire pulled on a dark gray knitted T-shirt with long sleeves and looked over his meticulous reflection in the mirror.

"I'm sure Greta filled you in," Elijah replied calmly.

Klaus smiled, went over to the carved chest of drawers and poured himself and his brother a drink. He handed his guest a glass of bourbon and saluted him, adjusting himself in the chair. Holding the cold glass against his cheek, Klaus shook his head.

"Greta. That witch is extremely useful, but she's exaggerating, at times too much the extent of her indispensability..." The vampire squinted at Elijah, looking into his eyes. "So, who is she?"

His brother shrugged casually, taking a sip of bourbon. He never liked the drink but Klaus seemed to never notice, offering it to his brother every time.

"Just a witch." Elijah said, sitting down in front of his companion in an identical chair.

"Just a witch or something special?" Klaus didn't give up his attempts to find out the details.

Elijah smiled, putting his glass aside.

"She's eighteen, Niklaus. You know I don't fancy young girls," understanding flashed in the eyes of his brother. "You see, my warlock untimely passed away, and this girl is quite alright..."

"Yes, quite alright..." Klaus thoughtfully repeated after him. "Only she's rather my type than yours. If you really abandoned the exquisite entertainment in the company of high society European lionesses, she has to be quite _something_..."

Elijah continued to sit with his trademark condescending smile while inside he was overcome with very mixed feelings. He didn't know why, but the vampire suddenly felt a terrible fatigue from this conversation and along with it a great desire to just get up and leave the room. But Elijah knew that he couldn't afford such luxury. Knowing Klaus, he couldn't count on the fact that he would leave him alone so easily. But fortunately Elijah was particularly known for his reticence when it came to his personal life, so he just let his brother speculate on it.

"The girl must be wild in bed!" The flames of gamble flashed in Klaus' eyes which his brother didn't like one bit. "Can we exchange for a while? Greta still has a thing for you..."

Elijah touched his chin and shook his head.

"You know, I'm not interested in Greta. And never have been." He said firmly, standing up.

Klaus shrugged, throwing his head back and watching his brother from beneath his thick lashes.

"Well well, the hell with Greta. You've never been so possessive, Elijah. Want someone else in exchange for her?"

His brother straightened the flaps of his jacket before answering him.

"Perhaps later, Niklaus."

Klaus laughed, clapping his hands.

"Or just like good old days, let the lady choose herself?"

Elijah shook his head, staring at his brother, pulling his heavy army boots on.

"I'm afraid you're not her type, brother."

Klaus looked up, his face lighted with mischievous smile. Almost like the one Elijah remembered from their human past. Only now the vampire knew the value of this quasi charm. With this childlike smile across his lips, his brother has inflicted endless agony and committed crimes which left even Elijah feeling uneasy. Elijah loved his brother and once believed in him and his ideals, but as time passed all he felt was an escalating disappointment. And eventually he realized that he no longer found the boy with whom they used to run races in his brother's features or character.

"How do you know?" Klaus asked, stepping over the body of the dead girl. "Many women find me very... hmmm... cute..."

Elijah turned back to his brother, who was quite surprised when he didn't discover his elder sibling right behind him. Klaus looked over at him before he opened his arms to the side and asked with slight irritation:

"Are you coming?"

Elijah calmly returned the slightly irritated look. Klaus clearly wasn't happy with the fact that he didn't immediately come to him. But pride didn't allow Elijah to immediately fulfill his brother's desire. If it wasn't for his plan, their next meeting with Klaus would take place not less than in a couple of hundred years from now. But since he needed to be closer to his brother for the moment, it was necessary to swallow his pride on occasion and Elijah was ready for that.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett paced back and forth in the new place of her confinement, irritably aware of the fact that she showed her weakness to Elijah by spending most of the night in his arms. Remembering herself crying with her face buried in his bare shoulder, she felt a heated blush spread over her whole body. Bonnie put her hands to her cheeks as if they were steaming and realized with relief that it was only the result of her carousing fantasies. The witch was just pleased that the vampire didn't use her weakened state to fulfill his perverted desires.

After thinking about it, Bonnie relapsed as the fragments of her dream with the Original distinctly resurfaced in her head again. She decided to finally get down to business and after taking Martin's grimoire out of travel bag threw it on the blanket. She then lay down on the bed and began to examine the contents of the Bennett heritage. Minutes passed, and then hours, but her kidnapper still hasn't returned. Bonnie was experiencing anxiety and mild anger: how could he leave her alone at this place for so long? She didn't feel the need for the presence of a vampire in an abandoned house, she was even enjoying her solitude, but here... Klaus was somewhere inside these luxury apartments, and the fact unnerved the witch greatly.

She couldn't understand what annoyed and scared her more: the very nature of Elijah's brother or their finally, at least partially, uncovered mission. Klaus represented everything Bonnie despised, not only in men but in people generally. He was falsely polite, unpredictable, unreliable and arrogant. Even if he wasn't a vampire, she could hardly imagine ever communicating with this kind of person, even superficially. And Klaus was noticeably different from Elijah. In comparison with his brother, her captor seemed to represent calmness and courtesy itself. Even though Bonnie wasn't particularly fond of Elijah, she would definitely prefer his company over the apartment's owner without hesitation.

The time went by and her companion on this dangerous adventure still hadn't shown up. The loud rumbling of her stomach reminded the girl that she hadn't had breakfast today. Bonnie was terribly reluctant to leave the walls of the room, although the witch knew that if someone wanted to do her any harm, no doors, and certainly no locks could help at all. The girl got up from the bed and slowly walked to the door before carefully opening it and so she listened for any activity. Somewhere in the apartment, she could hear music playing and immediately recognized the melody. It was the soundtrack from a film called "Blood and Chocolate" performed by Jasmin Tabatai. The girl moved slowly over the soft carpet in the direction of the sound source. She tried to move silently, each time looking around and hoping not to stumble upon Klaus or Greta. Bonnie feared the first, the witch just pissed her off.

She pulled the robe which she found in the bathroom this morning around her petite frame tightly. It was huge and cozy, and Bonnie felt relatively safe surrounded by the soft fabric. The girl was slowly but surely approaching one of the rooms, the open door of which allowed the strip of light lie down on the soft carpet deep in the twilight of the hall. Careful voice inside Bonnie's head started anxiously dissuading the girl from further movement. "Bonnie Bennett, go back now!" The witch's intuition ordered her. But the girl was not one to be timid as curiosity and hunger pushed her to take new steps, until the witch reached the doorway and peered into the room.

The picture that appeared in front of her simply shocked her. She was so stunned that she just remained standing still, covering her mouth with her palm. Bonnie looked at Klaus, who was rudely pulling naked Greta's hair back. The brunette literally lay on her stomach on a carved dining table, clutching to the edges with force. The vampire was moving inside her with slow but powerful strokes, his second hand squeezing one of her full breasts. The man directed his partner, choosing the rhythm of their movements. Bonnie saw how Klaus bit his lover on the shoulder, and red blood instantly flowed down the girl's skin. Greta laughed hoarsely as if experiencing pleasure from the vampire bite and it finally make Bonnie snap out of her trance.

She took a few steps back, cursing herself for going out of the bedroom. Then something that Bonnie expected the least happened. Retreating back away from indulging in debauchery couple, the witch ran into a small table and knocked it over, the wood crashing on the floor loudly. And although the carpet noticeably muted the sound, Greta immediately appeared in the doorway. Not bothering to cover herself the witch smiled at Bonnie who was trying to pretend that everything was all right, and she had just emerged from her room.

"Darling, I think we have an audience," said Greta sarcastically, giving her a scornful glance. "What are you doing here, spying?"

Bonnie immediately wanted to grab the hussy by her hair and hit her head on the door jamb. But the girl didn't have time to give Klaus's witch a lesson in proper taunting as the host himself appeared in the corridor. At this point Bonnie wasn't surprised that the man didn't dress for her either. She just stood there, trying not to look at the vampire below the shoulders. A pleased, naughty smile arose on his lips. The vampire stood behind his mistress, running a finger over her bare shoulder while continuing to look the unwilling witness to their love games in the eyes.

"Oh, don't be like that, Greta." The man said in a judgmental tone, drawing out the words in an entirely annoying manner. "Maybe Bonnie just wanted to join us... and was afraid to ask..."

She lost the ability to speak at Klaus' assumption. Like a fish thrown out on the beach, she opened her mouth a few times and then, unable to react in any other way just turned around and literally burst into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her so soundly it made the walls of the old building shake. Bonnie was literally shaking with rage and indignation. Her anger though was directed not on those two perverts but at Elijah who abandoned her in this brothel. The witch wandered around the room back and forth, preparing an angry speech. She scrolled her heavy thoughts again and again, and when the door finally opened, Bonnie's cup of indignation was just about ready to overflow.

Elijah came in and just managed to shut the door when he looked up and met her eyes full of rage. He looked a little down and saw her aiming her index finger at him, which was trembling slightly along with Bonnie's hand.

"Well, what is it _this time_?" The vampire asked wearily, looking at her like she was just a silly child acting up against a parent. She snapped.

Her speech, so carefully prepared during the past hour just left her memory. She felt the urge to grab the heavy candleholder and punch Elijah in his sleek straight face. Bonnie was literally shaking with fury that finally overwhelmed her discretion.

"_Where the hell have you been_?" She hissed through clenched teeth. "You left me here all alone for the whole day!"

The vampire taking off his coat froze for a moment, slight bewilderment slid in his eyes. But it lasted only a moment before he regained his equanimity. Elijah hung his coat on a hanger and sat down, looking at Bonnie carefully. Bonnie once again, not hearing a word in response felt just how much this seemingly emotionless man infuriated her.

"Do you have any idea what I had to fucking go through?!" Hissed the witch and even in her angered state noticed the vampire wince at the swearing that escaped her lips.

Raising his eyebrows questioningly, Elijah looked at his fingers, which he tapped on the chair arm.

"And what did you have to go through?" The vampire asked, still not looking at Bonnie. "A Flood? A fire? Clinical death?"

The girl clenched her teeth so as not to kill him with the most colourful expletives on her tongue. She just stood there with clenched fists and looked at the impassive face of her kidnapper. The vampire looked up at her with irritation and asked, casually waving his hand:

"Well what happened, little one? I wonder how come I left a sobbing little girl in the bed, only to return to Nemesis in a bathrobe."

Bonnie who was already preparing to throw any verbal filth at him suddenly hesitated, looking at Elijah in disbelief. For a moment it seemed like he was making fun of her, but the vampire's face expressed absolutely no emotion, so she threw away such thoughts. Someone like Elijah didn't look like a man with a sense of humor.

"Your perverted brother happened." She sighed hopelessly, tiredly plopping down on the bed.

Anger gradually receded: Bonnie began to realize that she pounced on Elijah like a quarrelsome wife, even though he in fact did nothing wrong. After all, no one forced her to go on an exploration; it was her own wrong decision. The girl looked up at the vampire, who continued to sit in the chair. She was surprised to notice a light shadow of a smile in the corners of his lips and it looked like he was having a hard time hiding it.

"You find it funny, huh?" Resentfully said Bonnie.

"No. Of course not." Elijah replied in a tone that made it very clear: the vampire was shamelessly lying. "Well, how did my brother mess things up this time?

She suddenly felt feverous. It was one thing to prepare an angry speech in her splendid isolation, and another to talk about what happened with this cold man. Bonnie looked down, pretending to examine her pedicure.

"I'm just not used to...you know... um... such loose morals... And you left for so long..."

Elijah rose from his chair and shook his head.

"I was busy." He said quietly, throwing off his jacket.


	14. Chapter 14

Dinner. Bonnie once again looked dismally at her plate before glancing at Elijah. The steak was perfectly fine, it was medium well just as she liked but every time Klaus casually threw another glance at her, she had a big lump stuck in her throat. With every passing second, he irritated her more and more, especially at those moments when he was sharing some naughty stories from his long existence on this planet. He wasn't telling anything improper but literally every phrase tossed in the open by the cocky vampire could be interpreted ambiguously. Every time the owner of the apartment raised his look full of innocence, she had to squeeze her teeth in anger. The witch already started to think everybody in the huge dining room could hear the gnashing of her jaws.

Another maddening thing was the way they were seated at a long, narrow table. Klaus was sitting across from her, luckily far enough, even though it didn't stop the vampire from openly staring at her. Elijah was sitting close to his brother and Greta right next to Bonnie. Being next to Klaus' mistress wasn't the nicest feeling. Before now she could still at least try to be hypocritically friendly with Greta but after the recent incident, Bonnie didn't have any desire to maintain any contact with her. And the brunette felt it and out of spite began to ask questions, as if they were coming along greatly. For the first time in the life of the hereditary Salem witch she wanted to get drunk, but it was impossible because she was simply afraid of the consequences. She could do something like that with Elena or Caroline, but not in the company of two Original vampires.

"Bonnie, did you get to see the rest of the house?" Greta asked in lusciously sweet tone, pointedly looking at Bonnie and smiling mischievously.

The girl immediately took the hint in this seemingly simple question. Bonnie wanted to remain silent, leaving it without an answer, but this haughty woman was playing with fire. She gave her the prettiest smile she was capable of and answered in a singsong voice:

"Of course, Greta," she held the glass to her lips, taking a small sip of red wine. "Unfortunately, not only the house, but also some parts of your body. I am afraid, I won't have a restful sleep this night..."

Klaus' lover made such a face that Bonnie barely resisted the urge to giggle mischievously. Her skin became ashen with anger and her eyes were blazing with fury. The girl was prepared internally for the brunette to jump out of her seat and scratch her claws into over her face. And judging by the curled fists of Klaus' mistress, it would have probably happened if Klaus' loud laughter didn't break the silence hanging in the dining room.

Greta looked puzzled at her lover, as if trying to appeal to him by telepathy, but it seemed of little concern to hurt his passion's feelings to Klaus. He raised his glass filled with bourbon at eye level and gently waved it.

"One – one, Greta," he said slowly, taking a sip and looking directly at Bonnie. "Elijah, it's too bad I haven't heard about your new... ahem... entrainment before... Greta was ready to scratch your witch's eyes out, and she's a very low-key creature!"

"Why, living with such a maniac, and not be restrained!" Bonnie thought with malice, taking another small sip from her glass. She looked at Elijah: the vampire was calmly sipping wine from his glass, also staring at her. The girl was a little uncomfortable under his gaze, it showed a slight interest and something else that Bonnie couldn't determine for herself.

"And what is it so special that Greta demonstrated to you?" He asked suddenly, causing the girl to wince in surprise.

Bonnie suddenly realized that she drove herself into a trap: if she hadn't yielded to the impulse, she wouldn't have to answer that question in the presence of Klaus and his mistress. The girl was confused, but Greta's triumphant look swept aside all her shyness and doubts.

"Well, basically, everything." Bonnie said, raising her eyebrow and taking another sip of wine. "If there's anything remained not seen, it must be somewhere in a very well hidden place..."

To Greta this sip certainly seemed as a mockery, but actually the girl needed it to regain confidence. Bonnie was as much shocked by the fact that she had just uttered the last sentence. Thankfully, the colour of her skin and soft lighting in the room couldn't give out just how embarrassed she was. "Terrific, Bonnie, what would have grandma said, if she ever saw you in this situation? You're already talking like those two! " The witch thought with indignation at herself.

"Two – one, Greta." Purred meanwhile Klaus.

Bonnie turned to the man, pursing her lips with righteous anger. She was more uncomfortable not from his altercation with Greta, but due to the fact that this smug man amused himself at their expense, as if they were in the arena.

"I didn't know that we were set against one another like hounds on the run." The words slipped from Bonnie's tongue by themselves, and then she was seized by fear when she saw a frozen smile on Elijah's lips.

It was his facial expression that told her that she was half a step from the abyss, not Klaus, whose eyes flashed somewhat demonic. Bonnie felt a cold drop of sweat roll down under her dress between her shoulder blades. The silence seemed ominous, and the ticking of the vintage wall clock deafening. In an instant Klaus was near her, and no matter how she tried to gain her courage, she automatically shrank into her chair, staring at the man from the lower level. She couldn't see Elijah behind his brother, but she was hoping for his help. Suddenly Klaus took her palm in his hand, making the witch flinch. The vampire bent and slowly touched Bonnie's hand with his lips, looking in her wide-open eyes.

"To tell you the truth, brother, I'm a little jealous," he said admiringly, however not even for a moment convincing Bonnie in his sincerity. "I still think that we can still..."

He was unable to finish, as Elijah appeared next to him. With a light smile he took back, to Bonnie's great relieve, her hand and shook his head.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Niklaus," he said quietly, pulling on the girl's hand, forcing her to get up from her seat. "You scared Bonnie half to death with your compliments. Look how she's trembling."

Only now she realized that the vampire was right. She felt feverish, but despite this the witch was mad at Elijah for having voiced her condition. She looked at him, regretting that she can't incapacitate him with a mere stare, but he remained as emotionally impenetrable as ever.

"Scared?" Klaus asked with hypocritical repentance, looking into her eyes with a look proving to Bonnie that she was right about real feelings of the ancient vampire. "I really didn't mean to. Can you forgive me Bonnie, for such mistreatment on my part?"

However, he theatrically put his big hand to the place where people have their heart and his lips broke into a broad, good-natured smile, not matching his tough gaze. Bonnie tried hard to shake off the ice shackles of fear to adequately answer the man, but could not say a word. She just stood there and looked him straight in the eyes, as if spellbound.

Elijah seemed to understand her condition and interrupted the protracted pause that arose after his brother's question.

"I think she already has, Niklaus," he said confidently, gently hugging the girl's waist.

Feeling the man running his thumb along her ribs, Bonnie felt surprisingly relieved. The girl became much calmer, feeling Elijah's strong body behind her. She even made a subtle step back to be closer to the vampire who just a few minutes ago she was ready to strangle with her own bra.

"Besides, I promised Bonnie to show her Chicago tonight," the man said, tucking a stray lock of the witch's dark hair behind her ear. "So, pardon us, but we probably will leave your warm company."

Klaus smiled indulgently, slightly bowing his head to the side and looking at the couple in front of him like a parent, deciding whether to let his daughter to the prom with a college student.

"Show her Chicago?" He seemed to ponder over the thought for a moment. "Well, that's a great idea, brother! It really is something to see. Right, Greta?"

His mistress nodded stiffly. The brunette continued to sit in her chair, clearly not pleased with the lack of attention to her person. Bonnie would gladly trade places with her. But to her great joy, Elijah took her by the hand and went straight to their bedroom. There he put his finger to her lips, ordering her to be silent, and helped her put the coat on. Then, putting on his own, he took her hand and led her to the elevator. Silently, she walked beside him. It was so weird to go with Elijah hand in hand, as if they were really a couple.

Like this, not saying a word and without moving their hands, they entered it and came out of the building. Once outside, she breathed in the sharp cold autumn air and looked up at the starry sky above them. Bonnie saw Elijah's driver, though the car was different. She looked at her companion who returned her questioning stare, as if saying "don't even ask" and opened the door for her.

She just shrugged and in a moment had already settled on a scarlet leather seats, inspecting the car's interior. This vehicle clearly belonged to Klaus, the owner's extravagance and exuberance showing in every detail. Bonnie even thought that she could smell Klaus in the salon. Distracted from her investigation, the girl looked at Elijah. He went around the car and sat down next to her. The driver was already given orders to get a move on, when suddenly the car door opened from Bonnie's side, and she was surprised to see Klaus on the street. Judging by the sudden stifling silence, Elijah also didn't expect to see his brother so soon.

While the couple was silent, the vampire wholly undismayed moved Bonnie, sitting in the seat next to her. She just stared dumbfounded at the man who, squirming his hips took a seat all the more friendly.

"Niklaus?" Finally said Elijah.

His brother, as if nothing had happened, said cheerfully:

"I'm going with you! Why would I sit at home like a pensioner, when it's such a beautiful night? Greta is not in the mood... Separated me, unfortunately, from her body... And all because of you, Bonnie. I don't even dare to seek full compensation, given the vastness of Elijah's plans for you... though do not let me die of boredom!" he said cheekily.

With that, he freely threw his hand on the back of the seat, and the witch was thus almost in the arms of the vampire.

"To the _Orchid_!"Klaus told the driver, and then winked at Bonnie, dumbfounded with his arrogance. "I'll show you the city lights!"


	15. Chapter 15

**This is one of my favorite chapters, R&R!**

* * *

Bonnie watched the Original go ahead through the crowd of dancing people with skeptical eyes. The music in this somewhat pretentious and grotesque place was deafening. Seeing the table which they were lead to, accompanied by the manager's compliment, Bonnie wasn't surprised – of course it was in the VIP zone. Klaus thanked the young man with a merciful nod and plopped down on the couch. Immediately as if by magic a redheaded girl appeared next to him, wearing a uniform so short that when she bent over towards him, Bonnie standing in indecision beside their table had to shake her head at what was presented to them. A line of garter stockings, along with the belt were clearly visible under the skirt.

Elijah, noting the direction of her gaze pushed her to the couch and waited until Bonnie sat down before seating himself between her and his brother. For this alone she was immensely grateful to him. Raised in a small town, Bonnie frantically observed the place with such a gentle and completely not matching name, _The Orchid_. The club visitors were clearly different from her friends. Girls, with very few exceptions, were dressed provocatively and moved to the rhythm of the dance accordingly. Bonnie pursed her lips, "Well, of course, what kind of places can an _Original pervert_ attend!" She thought.

The "Original pervert", as if reading her mind, bent to see Bonnie over Elijah's shoulder and grinned, revealing his strong even teeth.

"Not bad, huh?" He nodded his head toward the dancing people at the bottom.

The girl smiled tightly.

"It depends on what your definition of good is." She muttered, watching the waitress put a bottle of bourbon and three glasses on the table.

Elijah looked at his brother and said something into his ear. Because of the loud music the witch couldn't hear a single word. But Klaus leaned back and pushed one of the full glasses across the table.

"Elijah was afraid, you're not a big bourbon fan," he patted his brother's shoulder. "But I think that for once in your life, you can lose your high principles. Can you, Bonnie?"

His question sounded challengingly. The witch looked at Elijah: the vampire just stared at her, saying nothing. Bonnie began to boil inside from righteous indignation. She was somewhat uncomfortable under the two different looks aimed at her, each filled with a different agenda it seemed. Her "employer's" eyes were full of calm and cold, while Klaus' was full of demonic fire. "Between an angel and a devil," for some reason thought Bonnie, but she immediately pushed the thought away: Elijah was obviously too far from a celestial being, even with the vampire super-speed. But so far, in comparison with his brother, the man seemed to her the lesser of the two evils. Incomparably better.

"I told you, Bonnie won't drink bourbon." She heard Elijah's voice and felt his fingers brush against her cheek.

There was nothing defiant or repulsive in this gesture, but Bonnie was well aware of what this touch implied. Elijah just showed his brother that she was his. On one hand it was meant to appease Bonnie, but the witch's inner voice whispered nastily that she still shouldn't allow him to touch her. The girl pursed her lips, leaning back on the couch and crossing her hands across her chest. She terribly wanted to build an impenetrable wall around herself from these two intolerable men. But the night has just begun and Klaus would hardly finish his fleshpot of Chicago excursion after visiting one night club. So she again looked doubtfully at the full glass before suddenly reaching out and taking it off the table.

Two pairs of eyes watched carefully as Bonnie made a timid sip. The girl didn't know what made her cough: the strength of the drink or those stares, confined to her now. While she was coughing and trying to catch her breath, Elijah pulled out the glass of her hand and shook his head, clucking his tongue when she looked frustrated at her kidnapper. He smiled, and this was not an evil one. It seemed like the vampire was teasing her. Against her will, the girl felt her lips begin to spread in the same silly smile. But as it seemed to happen every time for the past couple of nights, the moment was spoiled by Klaus.

The vampire poked his brother with his elbow and put his arm around his shoulders.

"You owe me a grand, brother." Widely grinning, he drawled in a singsong voice.

The smile froze on Bonnie's face, when the meaning of Klaus's words came to her. She felt that she wanted to burn alive the two vampires along with the whole building. The girl however forced a smile and pulled out her palm from Elijah's hand, which he covered just a moment ago. She glared at the vampire, regretting that he wasn't Damon whom she at least could cause pain in response to his stupid grins. She couldn't do anything to Elijah and his impunity was driving her crazy.

"I'll leave you for a moment." Trying to sound as soft as she could, she said and stood up.

Bonnie had hoped that he won't reveal to his brother the fact that she was a prisoner. And he didn't. Elijah looked hard at her, then stood up and put his arm around her, touching her back gently. Removing a strand of hair behind her ear, the vampire touched his lips to her temple, and using music furiously rattling around, whispered:

"No tricks, little one..."

He released the girl from his embrace and bestowed on her a soft parting smile that made Bonnie want to throw the remaining contents of her glass in his sleek, beautiful face. "Like I have somewhere to run!" she thought, he sourness of her thoughts so strong it could curdle milk. With that thought, she turned and walked down the forged stairs, cursing the Original brothers and every vampire she ever met. People looked with interest at the girl making her way through the crowd. Bonnie felt uncomfortable wearing her long evening dress of pastel shades. Among all these people, she felt like a foreign body, which, in fact, she was. At the exit of the hall she finally found a sign indicating the direction to the women's restroom. She turned and looked up.

Bonnie's lips tightened into a thread, when she saw that the vampires were no longer alone. Next to them, there were a few girls who could have been easily model material. The two of them sat on either side of Klaus, and one sat on the arm of the couch so that her knees were exposed in front of Elijah's eyes. Bonnie, not wanting to observe the scene unfolding in front of her turned around and literally burst into the restroom, nearly knocking down a catchy blonde with a glass of champagne in her hand.

"Hey, careful!" She mumbled drunkenly, and then suddenly stopped and touched Bonnie's dress fabric. "Is that Elie Saab? Damn, I'd kill for a dress like that!"

The witch looked at the stranger in perplexity, and then suddenly smiled, looking at her from head to toe. Of course, the blonde's minidress wasn't to Bonnie's taste, but in the end, those two themselves asked for it.

"No need," the girl said in a tempting voice. "We could swap dresses. We have the same size, as I can see..."

The stranger seemed to sober almost immediately at hearing such a proposal, and then threw herself around the witch's neck.

"Seriously?" She said happily, and Bonnie nodded at her. "Well, you're a little wider round the hips, but the fabric stretches..."

A minute later they had made the exchange over the top of toilet cubicles. Bonnie wasn't sorry for her elegant attire: since Elijah was betting with his brother for a thousand dollars... When she thought about it, all her doubts vanished completely. Smiling mischievously, she came out of the booth. Her new acquaintance held up her thumb in approval, Bonnie nodded back at her, looking at herself in the mirror. Of course, it was a little too much for her, for crisp white dress hugged her body like a second skin, and its bodice was made in such a way that any awkward movement threatened to expose the girl's chest. Even a bra wouldn't have saved Bonnie in this case, because its lacy fabric was so thin, the outline of her nipples could clearly be seen under it. Combined with high-heeled shoes the dress looked nice if her goal was to get a one night stand. But the witch decided to stick to her insane plan.

The blonde helped her to do something completely wild on her head. Now, usually carefully smoothed, Bonnie's hair was more similar to a lion's mane. To somehow fix this magnificence, the new acquaintance gave her a thin rim, wearing it on the girl's head. The witch suddenly felt uncertain, but pushed the doubts away as if someone pushed her in the back, whispering, "Come on!". The girls came into the room together. Bonnie was relieved to realize that men didn't notice her appearance: she was still not really ready to meet with them. Truth be told, her legs were shaking a little with excitement, and her mouth went dry. As if by magic, the blonde immediately disappeared into the crowd, returning a moment later with two glasses filled with champagne.

"Guys?" She asked knowingly, and Bonnie nodded gratefully, finishing the contents of the glass in one gulp.

Over the next few minutes, Bonnie, trying to relax did the same with another three glasses. And she did. Perhaps, too much. At first, feeling interested male gazes on her skin, the part of her that didn't care about the attention of her peers disappeared. "Maybe I was just in the shadow of my girlfriends for too long?" She giggled, feeling ease cover her.

Then the part of her conscience that was afraid of any action on the part of the Original vampires seemed to disappear as well. "The hell with these idiots!" Bonnie giggled again, covering her mouth with palm. She listened to some nonsense that her new friend Martha was saying and felt almost happy. "If only these perverts could be smeared on the wall!" She thought, and then suddenly firmly set her half-finished glass on the bar.

"Fuck this whole world!" She smiled. "I want to dance!"

Without waiting for Martha, Bonnie made her way to a platform in the middle of the hall. She bravely rushed into the center of the dancing crowd. The room rumbled with Calvin Harris and Tinie Tempah, their song _Drinking from the Bottle_ and the witch gladly moved along with the rhythm. It gave her a really incredible feeling of unity with these complete strangers around her. Bonnie realized she might have been holding back from her real nature for far too long. Maybe, maybe not. The girl didn't know the correct answer to this question, but sometimes she wanted to just let go, do something stupid and crazy like Caroline and Vicki. But she always stayed that someone in their company, who had to remain sober and reasonable.

And now she was spinning around, biting her lip in pleasure. Music was gaining momentum, so was Bonnie. She always knew how to dance, but she preferred not to do that unless she really had to, for example if Caroline wouldn't otherwise leave her alone. But now she felt a strong desire to throw out all that negative energy that has accumulated in these past days. And then Martha finally found her. She handed her a glass of champagne, and the witch took it gladly. Bonnie felt how uncomfortable her shoes were starting to get and without hesitation took them off. Once barefoot, she spread her arms as if portraying a bird, and then took a few sips of her champagne. And at that moment she saw Klaus.

He was standing on the balcony, leaning on the metal railings. A full glass was in his hands, and he was shaking it to the rhythm. He was watching Bonnie, but this time it didn't bother her. She didn't care at all now, and even Klaus' broad grin and his eyes filled with mild surprise and admiration couldn't knock her out of this state of complete euphoria. One step ahead of the vampire, Bonnie was the first one to salute him with her almost empty glass. The man raised an eyebrow and just nodded before repeating her gesture. And then all of a sudden pointed with a glass somewhere behind Bonnie. The girl turned around and found herself right in the arms of Elijah, who was standing behind her.

She could feel his anger and something else that she couldn't determine. The man looked at Martha jumping next to Bonnie and the witch suddenly sobered up a bit. What if he'd do something to this harmless girl? Although Bonnie's thoughts were pretty confused, she suddenly grabbed Elijah's face in her palms and stood on tiptoe.

"It's all my fault," she said confidently and nodded in acknowledgment of her words, nearly breaking the vampire's nose with her forehead. "Please, don't take the dress away from her? I would be terribly embarrassed..."

The man looked thoughtfully into her eyes and then put his hands around Bonnie's wrists, pulling them away from his face.

"So, jumping like a mad person and flashing you underwear to everyone present doesn't make you feel ashamed and now you're embarrassed to take the dress back?" He asked irritated, and then ran his fingers over her shoulder, as if brushing away invisible dust.

She shook her head and leaned down in search of her shoes but the vampire stopped her before she bent down, clenching his hands on her shoulders and straightening Bonnie back. The witch completely puzzled tried again, but was pinned to the man's strong body.

"If you so longed to show yourself in all your glory then you've made a reckless decision wearing _this_ at all." There was so much cold disdain in his voice, that the girl got a new wind into her sails of indignation.

She turned and faced Elijah, pointed her finger at his broad chest and glared into his eyes.

"You know what? You're not my daddy, and certainly not a lover to voice complaints about my appearance!" Bonnie hissed, but she was distracted by finally finding her shoes.

She didn't manage to make even a couple of steps up to them when suddenly she was thrown over the vampire's shoulder. She angrily banged her fists on his back but it didn't seem to bother him one bit. The man continued to drag her silently across the room to the door while Bonnie continued to strain her throat, trying to at least get him to put her down. In the end she put up with the vampire, who was behaving rather like a caveman currently, and his plan for her evacuation. The last thing the angry girl saw was openly laughing Klaus, who was saluting her with his glass. At this point Bonnie felt an almost unbearable desire to show him the finger, but fortunately Elijah already carried her out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ta-daa!**

* * *

Bonnie no longer struggled to free herself, it was useless. Elijah clearly didn't intend to release his swearing prey. The girl pounded her fists tiredly on the vampire's broad back, as if to remind him of her presence.

"Oh, come on, Elijah, don't be such a pompous snob!" She huffed, offended by his caveman tactics when the man finally slowed down. "I didn't run away, I just relaxed a little..."

The vampire didn't say anything, just stopped at the curb. When a taxi stopped near them, Bonnie realized that the man decided not to use his brother's transport. Elijah simply pushed the witch into the car without having the decency to put her down first and slammed the door in front of the slightly sobered girl's nose with such force that she knew an interrogation and most likely a confrontation was inevitable. He went around the taxi and sat down next to her. The driver turned around warily, looking at the passengers through the plastic glass.

Bonnie didn't care about some stranger's opinion, so she just ignored his concerned look.

"Elijah, I don't understand. What have I done that is so terrible?" She asked, her fingers almost touching the back of his hand, lying on the seat next to her hip.

Judging by the fact that the vampire ignored her question but nevertheless withdrew his hand, he was still angry. It wasn't helping that the witch had no idea what was going on in Elijah's head. Bonnie was a bit scared, though alcohol certainly chipped off the wall that she has established between them. Now she didn't seem as ashamed to touch her kidnapper or directly ask him about what was worrying her.

"I also have a right to be angry!" She exclaimed unexpectedly even for herself, giving Elijah a point-blank look. "You dragged me into that ridiculous bet! I'm not a racehorse, FYI!" She flipped. Alright, she was using shortcuts Caroline-style, on an ancient vampire. "Smooth, Bonnie." The little voice in her head quipped.

The taxi driver seemed to get tired of waiting. Not hiding his irritation he said:

"My car ain't no place for your fights!"

Immediately Elijah leaned slightly forward to look into the man's eyes.

"You are going to shut your mouth, turn your back and do everything I tell you to, so I don't wring your neck." He said with a polite smile, and Bonnie from the glitter of his eyes realized that the taxi driver was very, perhaps as never before in his life, close to a lethal outcome for himself. "If you can't choose the route by yourself, head to Buckingham Fountain."

Bonnie instinctively put her hand up to her neck. Even though Elijah turned his attention to the driver, the source of his irritation was still her so she couldn't decide what tactic she should stick with for now. After a moment of that she decided that attack is the best defence so she spoke again.

"And, besides, you were obviously having a great time without me! Those girls were clearly willing to reward you with more than their attention!" Bonnie blurted out, suddenly realising with astonishment that she actually really cared about this throughout the evening.

Elijah turned to her, his eyes blazing fury. A cruel smile appeared on his lip along with a positively demonic glint in his dark eyes, resulting in her goose bumps rising over the length of her body. There was something so uncontrollable, full of raw animal essence in him that the girl's heart seemed to skip a couple of beats before continuing to beat again at breakneck speed.

"And?" He asked sarcastically, but his eyes didn't flash even a shred of irony.

"And what?" Bonnie asked in surprise, looking at the man.

"Well, the girls were ready to reward us not only with their attention... _So what_?" Elijah drawled in that unique voice of his.

Bonnie stared at the vampire's straight face with open mouth. Fear started to dissipate under the onslaught of righteous indignation. Apparently, alcohol was not Bonnie Bennett's friend.

"So what?" Hissed the witch. "And really, so what then? Nothing! It was you who presented me as your lover, and then you let these sluts court you right in front of me! Was I probably supposed to be happy? Jumping around the table, screaming with joy, or whatever you Originals are used to?!"

The expression on Elijah's face indicated that he was about ready to thrust his hand through her throat and rip her spine out through her mouth. The girl could see it clearly, but she was already far too gone and she couldn't just stop.

"Or maybe, while you had a good time with one of them, I should have entertained your brother? I heard you don't mind..." She couldn't finish, for strong fingers squeezed her throat, making her wheeze.

The ancient vampire brought his face contorted with rage closer to hers, and Bonnie became really scared.

"Given the fact that you and I are not lovers, I don't see any reason for your little outburst," he said, loosening his grip and giving the girl an opportunity to take a breath. "Who do I spend time with, how and when, is not for you to decide! And who you are to entertain neither, by the way!"

Luckily for Bonnie the car suddenly stopped.

"Buckingham Fountain." Came the driver's voice.

Elijah released her as suddenly as he had grabbed her a moment earlier. He opened his door and pulled his companion on the street. It was so unusual to observe such behaviour from the ancient vampire. It seemed as if his good manners had evaporated and Bonnie didn't like it, though it might just reflect on what lies behind his Mr. Perfect mask. The man continued to firmly squeeze her hand as he casually put a one hundred dollar bill into the driver's hand.

"You will forget about us," Elijah said, looking into his eyes. "But you will always remember that you cannot be rude to your customers..."

He banged his hand on the roof of the cab indicating that the conversation was over. The vampire confidently walked across the street, literally dragging Bonnie along. The girl turned back, looking at the beautiful building in front of which the taxi stopped a minute earlier. The inscription said that this was The Academy of Arts. The girl lingered for a second and almost sprawled on the pavement, but Elijah somehow managed to keep her from falling not even turning to his companion.

"Where are you taking me?" Bonnie asked fearfully.

Elijah stopped on the sidewalk and stared at her before waving his hand at the fountain, striking in its magnificence. Illuminated with night lights, it seemed an oasis in the middle of skyscrapers which were instantly lost on its background.

"Where I was initially going to." He snapped. "You know I don't like to change my plans at the last minute."

He let go of her hand so suddenly that Bonnie, all the while trying to escape nearly fell. She stayed on her feet suddenly feeling cold. Standing in the open air on a cold autumn night was clearly complete madness. Besides, now the witch clearly felt the deficit in the thin fabric hugging her body and almost regretted losing her long evening dress. She wrapped her arms around her thin frame, rubbing her hands over her skin and looked at Elijah who was standing with his back to her.

"You have no right to demand anything from me," he said firmly without turning to her. "And you cannot act the way you want. It can disrupt my plans..."

Bonnie suddenly felt something too reminiscent of frustration. And insulted because all this cold vampire seemed to be thinking about was his plan. She had not arranged this whole...show, just for this. "And what for then, Bonnie? What were you expecting from him?" Her inner voice suddenly piped up. She continued to look at Elijah, knowing that she couldn't fully be sure of the reasons for her own actions.

"I will no longer... disrupt your plans..." suddenly she said, pursing her lips with resentment. "I'm sorry you reacted like this, Elijah."

The girl went over to one of the forged benches, looking dejectedly at the ground. She was cold, disgusted by herself and... terribly lonely. The witch had almost reached the bench when his hand grabbed her wrist. The vampire pulled her closer, turning her to face him. His movement was powerful, yet gentle. Elijah looked at her face but she just stood there, still looking at the ground. She felt like a little girl who came home with a low grade.

"And what reaction were you expecting from me, Bonnie?" Asked the man. "You do realize that Klaus will now constantly cling to you? Maybe of course, that's what you were trying to achieve..."

Bonnie grinned sadly, shaking her head, still avoiding looking at him.

"As if the whole world revolves only around your brother," she said, trying to unclench his fingers from her wrist. "You have dragged me into all of this! I would be happy to never hear again about you and your family! But no, you come into my life, all fucking nuts from self-esteem and awesomeness, and drag me up to this perverted, spoiled jerk... And now I'm to blame? He was already clinging to me so what does it matter what I am wearing or what I'm doing? What do you care, anyway? Behaving as if you just brought home another meaningless whore..."

"Bonnie, what the devil are you talking about now?" Elijah growled. "I cannot treat you like... a whore even if I wanted to, because there's _nothing_ between us! At least use logic when you try to spit insults and accusations into my face! Besides, I couldn't have possibly done anything to offend you, I'm being... good to you..."

And then the witch felt blinding rage filling her as blood started pounding in her temples.

"You what?!" She hissed, finally tearing her hand away. "I'm like non-existent! Care to follow your own high and mighty words, at least! Flirting around with some floozies, not even looking at me..."

"Floo..." said Elijah somewhat surprised, not daring to voice Bonnie's swearing completely, while the girl rushed forward, trying to get away from him.

But after a moment, she literally ran into the firm chest of the Original who appeared as always without a notice. The vampire cocked his head, staring into her angry face.

"Bonnie, are you _jealous_?" He asked silkily.

The girl froze, bounced back from him as if from arisen to attack cobra. Elijah's question was unexpected and... hit the target. Bonnie just looked at him, to her horror realizing that that was exactly it. It was that precise feeling she was guided by there in the club. But to admit her weakness to this monster was just too humiliating. So finally slamming her half-open mouth in closed, Bonnie gave Elijah a murderous look and hissed through clenched teeth:

"Oh, somebody is so full of himself. I just..."

She stopped, unable to quickly come up with the cause of her behaviour. Her thinking process was extremely disturbed by Elijah's gaze, who raised an expectant eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. A light smile touched his lips, making Bonnie lose the remains of common sense she still possessed. The witch squinted, looking at the object of her anger, wishing she could wipe that overly pleased expression from his face. But instead, she just ensured that the water in the fountain began to boil, spilling right under their feet.

Elijah looked at his wet shoes and shook his head.

"My favorite..." he said with annoyance.

Bonnie felt that despite the impossibility of such a phenomenon, her ears were about to start steaming.

"All you care about is your fucking shoes?!" She said angrily, and buried her face in her hands to stop herself from shouting out her own powerlessness in influencing the habitual way and life values of this unbearable vampire. "Holy shit, why would I even try to explain..?"

Instantly she sensed him move towards her. Raising her face she found him standing only a step away. The smile was no longer gracing his lips, and his eyes were full of something that stopped Bonnie from tearing her gaze away. The witch already knew what was coming, but nevertheless the feeling of his lips on hers startled her. Elijah's kiss was hardly gentle, nor was it hungry and demanding like in her dream. Bonnie suddenly realized that his force was enveloping, absorbing her, immersing her into something completely new. The girl lost herself in his arms, as if struck by a wave of indifference to everything around. There were only the two of them, and the rest of the world didn't matter enough to have a shape. She didn't even notice how her hands gripped the lapels of his jacket so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She just wished this moment would never end, his tongue teasing, playing, fighting with hers, the feeling of his soft lips on hers all consuming. But all of a sudden it ended.

A sense of loss and disappointment swept over Bonnie when Elijah suddenly released her from his embrace. The girl looked stunned at the vampire stepping away from her while throwing back a strand of hair that had fallen into his face with a slight movement of his head. He silently took off his jacket and went up to Bonnie, standing behind her. Throwing his jacket on the girl's shoulders, Elijah caressed her earlobe casually.

"I think that for a start it would be nice to explain to yourself, little one, the reasons of your own actions," he said, before she turned to him.

The man was already standing quite a few feet away from her, catching them a taxi. When the car pulled up to the curb, Elijah looked at her expectantly. Bonnie wandered hopelessly toward the car. Slipping past the vampire in the warm seat she felt confused. She couldn't understand what to expect from Elijah now. And most importantly – what was he expecting from her.

All the way home he remained silent, staring out of the window. Everything was just like before. He had politely opened doors for her, gallantly taken off her jacket and of course, the ever present oppressive silence. The vampire disappeared into the bathroom and she was grateful to him for that. Left alone with her thoughts, Bonnie slowly sank down on the bed and put her hand to her lips which still seemed to be pulsing with the kiss they have shared. She wondered how it could affect their relationship and the situation in general. But the feelings that he aroused in her by that kiss frightened her at this point even more than their "crusade" against Klaus.


	17. Chapter 17

The heat was spreading all over her body, causing the sheets to stick to her sweaty skin. Someone's hands were touching her, making the girl moan in pain. Every touch seemed to be directed on bare nerves, making her suffer endlessly and seizing her body with fear before a new wave of pain hit her. She listened, completely petrified, but everything seemed as if coming from behind a thick dim glass wall, muffling the sounds and blurring images. All she could make out of it was a voice in the fuzzy silence, wafting from somewhere around her:

"Don't fight it, Bonnie!"

She couldn't see who it was. Even opening her eyes Bonnie saw only blurred silhouettes. She tried to pull away, but someone's strong hand held her shoulders firmly to the mattress. And although usually it was soft and comfortable, this time it felt as if the sheets were made of sandpaper covering a hard stone. Bonnie tried to scream, but only a weak wheeze came out of her throat. The girl was seized with panic: she intuitively knew where she was, but couldn't understand what was happening to her.

She felt cool hands on her skin and continued to try to get rid of them. Then suddenly she felt another pair of hands on her chest. Bonnie groaned in protest against such treatment and became completely insane with uncertainty, but the one who was holding her shoulders just pressed the girl further into the mattress.

"Stop fighting, Bonnie! You'll just make it worse." She heard a voice somewhere above her.

Now she knew who was holding her to the bed. Elijah. For a second it comforted the girl, but it was there and then someone began to massage her shoulders and chest. The witch groaned again, trying to escape. She heard the vampire saying something but she couldn't understand a single word, as if he was speaking a foreign language. Gradually feeling the heat inside her go away, Bonnie also felt her strength leaving her. She knew she was sinking into oblivion, but she had absolutely no more strength to fight it. She tried to open her eyes again but it seemed her eyelids were leaden. The last thing she felt before being liberated from the heat by darkness was someone squeezing her hand.

Bonnie opened her eyes, trying to figure out where she was. The girl was surprised to find herself laying on a mossy ground, looking at the tops of ancient trees towering over her. Up on one elbow, she looked around. Morning mist shrouded the hills so thickly that rousing on her feet, the witch couldn't see her shoes. The girl looked around again, trying to figure out what this place was and how she ended up here.

"Where is Elijah?" Flashed through her mind, but the thought vanished when Bonnie saw Emily looking down at her from the hill. She stood out in a bright spot through the impending fog.

The girl froze: the last time she saw her ancestor her grandmother died. Emily waved her hand, calling Bonnie and when the girl followed her hesitantly – a smile flashed on the woman's lips. Bonnie was surprised for a moment. How could she see it, walking ahead of her long dead relative? However she realized that this is probably a dream, and so the anxiety gradually began to leave her.

Suddenly Emily stopped. She stared off into the distance, looking so aloof that Bonnie stopped a few steps away from her. The witch's heart slowed down when she felt rather than understood that there was something very important there. Something Emily wanted to show her. Bonnie approached her relative, looking down at the foot of the hill. Thick fog almost completely covered the low ground but she could see three people holding hands, two men and a woman. They were obviously having fun, laughing and talking loudly in a foreign language. Something familiar flashed in one of the voices and the witch, as if hypnotized, moved down the slope. She peered into the faces of people, but could not see them.

Again one of the men said something, turning to his companions. Bonnie paused, touching her amulet. There was no doubt now that the voice belonged to Elijah. The girl took another step forward, trying to call out to the Original.

But no sound left her lips no matter how she tried to at least croak his name. She couldn't see his face, only the vague outlines: coarse clothing, long hair... Bonnie has taken another step forward and suddenly saw the other man turning to her. His face was just as blurry but he seemed to have heard or seen her. The stranger looked at her face though, just like Bonnie, he couldn't see her clearly, only her vague outline. The girl tilted her head slightly to the side, and he repeated the movement before suddenly moving intently toward her. Bonnie saw his outstretched hand and instinctively wanted to back off but Emily suddenly grabbed her shoulders. She held the girl firmly while a man ran his finger over Bonnie's cheek.

A flash illuminated the low ground ... The girl looked up and saw Klaus's face. He looked different. But it was not his long hair and clothes. No, it was all about his face which seemed to belong to another man, similar to the ancient vampire as two drops of water. It was softer and it didn't have that animal alertness yet, which Bonnie could clearly see when he thought no one was looking. His laughing eyes were full of curiosity.

"Who are you?" He asked, and Bonnie was surprised that she understood his question.

And then suddenly there was a string of horrific visions in her head. _Piles of corpses... People watching through her with their dead eyes... Puddles of blood... Children crying... Groans of pain and terrible sobs of grief and mourning... the eyes of the Original slowly filling with blood... and then the darkness and his loud bloodcurdling laugh_...

Bonnie woke up to the sound of her own scream. Elijah's strong hands grabbed her shoulders, pulling the terrified girl close to him. The witch raised her eyes full of horror to his face. Before that she was still able to ignore the fact that Elijah a vampire but now, after the visions she just saw, Bonnie suddenly realized the enormity of their essence. She just wanted to get rid of his hands on her body. Unclenching his fingers, she rolled off the bed, and holding a sheet over her chest the girl walked into the far corner of the room.

"Bonnie, it was only a dream." Elijah said, looking at her.

He looked calm as ever, just watching the girl pacing back and forth on the soft carpet. Bonnie finally stopped and shook her head, looking reproachfully at her captor. The dream was so real that even now she could remember all the emotions during her meeting with Klaus. Her memories of the villainies he committed filled the witch's whole being with fear and impatience to be free from this abnormal vampire family.

Bonnie's first impulse was to tell everything honestly to Elijah, but she was able to resist that desire. They were not friends. Besides, he was the same monster, just like his brother. She hated to believe it, but the girl's inner voice whispered warningly that she can't be fully open with this man. Bonnie sat down, looking at her improvised garment consisting of just a thin sheet.

"Why am I half naked?" She asked, folding her hands in front of her and proudly lifting the chin.

She didn't want Elijah to see her embarrassment and confusion. Bonnie was about to look the vampire in the eyes but surprised herself as she remembered the feeling of his kiss on her lips. This feeling momentarily washed away all her anxiety, pleasant warmth spreading through her body. The witch looked away, fearing that the vampire will know what she was thinking. At heart Bonnie despised herself for having a soft spot for this man, who nevertheless scared her at times nearly to death.

"You were ill," Elijah said quietly, and walked over to the window. "You had a fever."

The girl eyed the man suspiciously as he opened the heavy curtains, letting the rays of the cold autumn sun into the room. What interested her especially was that Elijah was not exactly dressed either: only his narrow hips were wrapped in a black towel. The doubt crept in Bonnie's head, which she immediately voiced.

"And why are you undressed?" She asked, frowning. "How do I find myself in the same bed with you, both of us half naked while I was unconscious?"

Bonnie tried to remember anything that happened before she was immersed in the dream. But the memories were too precipitous and she could remember Elijah's voice in her head: "Don't fight it, Bonnie!" She couldn't imagine why he would possibly utter such a request, more like an order, and she didn't want her worst fears to come true.

Elijah suddenly laughed, shaking his head.

"Don't look so scared, Bonnie. I didn't touch you," he suddenly turned and looked directly into her eyes. "Well, not counting the moment when you hammered poor Gloria nearly to death..."

The girl gave him a puzzled look, not understanding who this Gloria was and why she would beat her. The man went over to the closet and took out a dark navy suit and a white shirt. Once again looking quizzically at the witch's confused face, he went to the bathroom. The vampire left the door open, apparently expecting Bonnie to come asking what happened.

The girl did so, stopping indecisively on the threshold of the bathroom, and tried not to look at him as he pulled his elegant suit on.

"Who is Gloria?" Bonnie asked, leaning her shoulder against the door frame and pretending to be carefully examining her manicure. "And why did I... um... beat her?"

Elijah turned to her, but only for a moment and then continued to straighten his already perfectly tailored jacket.

"Gloria is a witch. A very old one – she's a hundred and sixteen." Bonnie opened her eyes in surprise, momentarily forgetting about her apparent indifference. "She helped you. Receiving only a couple of weighty blows from your skinny knees for her good deed..."

The girl looked angrily first at her legs hidden under the sheet, and then at the man knotting his tie.

"They are not!" She began but stopped short when she realized that the vampire was simply teasing her. "How long was I... ill?"

Elijah walked past her, moving the witch out of the way like a hindering piece of furniture. This indifference on his part wounded her ego. She stared at his back as he went to the dresser, took something out of it and put it into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Not long, only two days." He answered dryly, not even looking at her.

Bonnie suddenly wanted to hit him. And shake herself because this was not what she expected from Elijah after the scene at the fountain. The girl knew that it was silly to expect any other emotions from him, for he was just too impenetrable. How many women has he kissed in his long life? What could she possibly have to offer him? In fact, Elijah was the first man causing the witch to such emotions. The first man touching her like that. And he was on the other side of the battlefield.

Didn't her grandmother always tell her to stay away from the vampires? Not to trust them and not to make any deals with these creatures? Bonnie sighed, "Why did I ignore her words from the beginning of this... adventure? And where is the guarantee that Elena is still alive?"

"I want to call Elena." Suddenly she said confidently, expectantly looking at her kidnapper.

Elijah turned to her, carefully examining his companion.

"Don't you trust me, little one?" He asked sarcastically and Bonnie knew perfectly well what answer the man was awaiting.

But the witch decided not to lie to him. She looked at him, tired from the constant confrontation with his eyes.

"Can I trust you, Elijah?" asked the witch with a sad smile. "Would you trust me in similar circumstances?

She walked over to the window, pushed the curtain away and looked out into the street. Bonnie felt his gaze, and it was slightly disturbing. She was still a little startled, feeling the vampire just a step away behind her. The man leaned forward and caressed the length of her back with his cold hand. It was almost a barely there touch but Bonnie's skin was burning underneath it. The girl didn't turn around, even though she really wanted to. She suddenly felt that was she to look into his cold eyes now, she would finally see something real, not hidden from everyone under the guise of complete indifference.

"I would," he said quietly. "We're tied, Bonnie. And I am responsible for your safety. You have nothing to fear..."

Bonnie spun around and said spitefully:

"Jonas Martin apparently also had nothing to fear?"

Elijah's face instantly froze, turning into an impenetrable mask and his eyes flashed something so hard that she immediately regretted her outburst. When his fingers touched her temple and slid down to her neck, she swallowed audibly. But Elijah only chuckled, bowing his head slightly to the side and touched her plump lips with his thumb.

"I wouldn't advise you to sharpen your wits on me, Bonnie." He said quietly, as she stared hypnotized into his instantly darkened eyes. "My patience has its limits, I will not babysit an immature teenager forever."

Bonnie tried to get around the vampire, but he grabbed her by the shoulders, looking the girl in the eyes again.

"I hope I won't have to repeat it to you again, Bonnie?" The witch nodded and was immediately released. "Now, if you feel well enough, we'll go for a visit."

The girl looked sadly at the vampire who calmly opened the wardrobe door, looking at the contents. Bonnie looked indifferently over the man's actions, knowing full well her opinion didn't matter at all. And although the situation angered her, she decided not to argue with Elijah.

When the man left Bonnie alone with her thoughts, she took a shower and quietly put on the light blue dress made of thin jersey laid out for her on the bed. Looking at herself in the mirror, Bonnie put on some boots and brushed back her hair, fixing it with a hair pin. Going over to the rack by the door, she took her coat and went out of the room as she put it on.

Going out into the hall, she paused involuntarily.

Elijah was standing next to his brother. Klaus looked upon his guest with interest and Bonnie was definitely not flattered by such attention from the Original vampire. Gathering her strength, Bonnie forced a smile and offered a little nod to the man whose lips immediately broke into a wide smile. It would seem sincere to those who did not know him.

"Bonnie, how are you feeling?" Klaus purred in his usual manner, taking the instantly petrified witch's hand in his. "You scared us greatly! If I knew it would end like this, I would never have dragged you into this goddamn Orchid..."

The girl smiled silently, thinking to herself sarcastically: "_Yeah, right, cause we are so timid and conscientious... So worried about others..._" Something must have reflected on her face, for Klaus froze, still looking straight into her eyes with his head slightly to the side. Bonnie realized she would have to play by the established rules at least on the vampire's territory. Cursing herself, Klaus and Elijah of course, she squeezed his hand a little.

"Oh, Klaus, it's not your fault. If your stubborn brother wouldn't have dragged me to admire the beauty of Chicago, I think the evening could have ended much more pleasantly." Bonnie smiled seductively.

When the owner of the house just smiled at her slyly with a raised eyebrow, she suddenly realized with irritation that the vampire explained her words to the best of his depravity. And probably Bonnie would have regretted her words, but Elijah took her by the arm and literally shoved the still smiling witch into the elevator.

"The stubborn brother is now breaking you exchange of pleasantries, we are on a schedule." The vampire said, releasing Bonnie's elbow. "You know, Klaus, I can't stand people not being punctual and do not allow myself such a luxury..."

The witch remained smiling until the door closed, feeling like an idiot. Only when Klaus could no longer see them, Bonnie relaxed a little. She felt that Elijah was displeased, but didn't fully understand why. The man was silent all the way to the car. The girl was glad that today they were not using the services of a chauffeur.

Elijah was at the wheel and Bonnie could relax a little. She stared at the flickering streets of Chicago, trying not to look back at the vampire. "Well, not only you can be indifferent!" She thought, knowing that she had no chance against such an ancient vampire as Elijah in this game. But it was not in Bonnie Bennett's character to give up so easily.

"You don't want to ask where we are going?" She heard his voice.

Shrugging carelessly, Bonnie shook her head, still staring out the window.

"Don't see the point." She sighed.

The car stopped but Elijah was in no hurry to leave. He just sat there and stared at her. Bonnie felt his eyes on her, but didn't make any attempt to change her position.

"What happened this time?" Elijah asked wearily.

The girl suddenly wanted to turn to him and express all her troubles. Tell him that the indifference of the vampire who had just recently been kissing her enthusiastically infuriated her... That she was tired of this uncertainty and lack of understanding of her part in Elijah's plans... And that she was afraid to death of his brother. The same brother Bonnie saw in her vision in all his monstrous glory.

Bonnie had already opened her mouth, finally daring to give the vampire a frank answer when someone knocked on the window. The girl winced, looking into the face of a black woman with white hair. She smiled at her, and Elijah had meanwhile left the car. Bonnie followed the vampire, standing face to face with the stranger.

"I see you are much better." The woman smiled, looking her over from head to toe.

"You must be Gloria?" Bonnie guessed.

She nodded, gesturing for them to follow. "Yes, I was friends with Rebekah." She said without turning, in a tone that was supposed to explain everything.

Bonnie looked at the vampire, not understanding who this mysterious Rebekah was. Elijah, opening the heavy door for the women shrugged calmly.

"Rebekah is my sister, Bonnie..."


	18. Chapter 18

Bonnie looked with interest upon Gloria who was making them tea. The woman obviously didn't look her age, and the thought that maybe Elijah lied occurred to her. As if reading Bonnie's thoughts, the old witch grinned and placed a cup of tea before the girl.

"How do you think I have managed to live to this age, staying in this shell?" Gloria asked, sitting down in front of her guest. "Combine desire and ability, and you can have relative youth for so long..."

Bonnie frowned and shook her head.

"No, thank you!" She exclaimed, attracting interested glances from both Elijah and the woman. "Somehow it sounds scary - 'remaining in a shell'... Inside you're still going to be a century old woman. Outliving all the people dear to your heart, withal? No..."

Gloria laughed heartily, her head thrown back.

"You are just too young, Bonnie. When your beauty starts to fade slowly, you will cling to the chance to not grow old..."

Bonnie chuckled, shrugging.

"Maybe," she said calmly, and then looked at the vampire sitting on a high stool and drinking coffee. "And now, maybe you will finally tell me what you want from me?"

Gloria looked somewhat questioningly at Elijah, while the man eyed Bonnie. She immediately thought about who actually dictates the conditions in this room. The girl of course didn't like it, but she also didn't want to argue with the ancient vampire: the image of Klaus in his bloodthirsty monster guise was still in front of her eyes. And given their relationships and roughly the same age, Bonnie had no doubt that her captor is no Easter Bunny. But apparently, the natural arrogance didn't allow the girl to remain silent, even though she knew better than to anger her kidnapper.

"Well, don't look at me like that. Given the fact that it's the first time we were able to "break away" from Elijah's quirky relative..." the vampire's face twisted slightly at these words, "I've decided to find out everything fast. That is until the door opens and Klaus appears at the threshold laughing ominously in a stretch leotard and a cape fluttering in the wind..."

While Gloria was laughing her behind off, Elijah looked at Bonnie with slight perplexity. He seemed to want to say something, but the Chicago witch was faster.

"The girl is right, your brother loves theatrical appearances." She said winking at the girl and sipped from her mug. "Well, as I understand it, the girl has no idea why you brought her to Chicago?"

"I didn't know if she was ready." The vampire said quietly, still staring at the girl.

"Ready for what?" She asked completely puzzled: she was bored to death of these charades, while receiving not a single answer yet.

Gloria smiled, leaning back in her chair. The witch was staring at the floor, not raising her eyes at her visitors when she said:

"You're a Bennett witch, Bonnie. You have no idea what a gift it is..."

"_Or curse_." The girl muttered angrily, clasping her hands in her lap.

The woman laughed softly.

"Your time has not come yet. You will accept your essence. You are too young and cannot understand all the power that you were given yet. However, it will come by itself... It comes to all of us..."

The witch's words didn't impress Bonnie much: she had heard this talk about her destiny many times before, but never really believed in it. She was doing magic for her grandma, who firmly believed that one day these skills would help her granddaughter. But now Bonnie began to wonder whether all of this would have happen to her if she wasn't a Bennett witch. The answer was too obvious and Gloria's words couldn't influence the girl's confident opinion: the magic brought their family nothing but misery.

"All right, Gloria, you'll give her instruction about that another time," Elijah said, brushing his hair back. "Let's talk about Klaus."

The witch nodded and headed to the bar. Only then Bonnie noticed a leather-bound notebook lying on the shiny surface, similar to those that Elijah had given her. The woman took the notebook and put it in front of the girl. When Bonnie went to open it, Gloria stopped her, putting her hand on her arm.

"Don't rush. All in good time," said the witch looking Bonnie straight in the eyes. "You must first learn about the ritual in which you will play a major role."

The girl looked at Elijah who continued to inspect her closely, holding his chin with his hand. Bonnie became uneasy. The main role meant standing against Klaus which in itself seemed to be frankly suicidal madness.

"The main role?" She asked. "What are you talking about? I barely know how to light a fireplace or mess with water. Klaus is an ancient vampire! He'll break me in half!"

She jumped up, but Elijah caught her by the arm and sat her back down.

"Listen, we're also not suicidal," said the vampire calmly, still holding firmly onto Bonnie's wrist. "Nobody is asking you to kill him. I don't think you fit for gladiator fights. What I want you to do is to utter one of the spells during Klaus's metamorphosis, just in time when it's needed."

"What the hell?" Bonnie asked softly, starting to believe that she will not be getting out of this one alive.

Elijah shrugged casually, finally letting go of her hand.

"Put it this way, my brother is not a mere vampire. He's a hybrid." A nervous laugh left the girl's lips but she immediately stopped short when she saw the vampire's eyes turned on her. "I know how it sounds, but, nevertheless, he is. His father was a werewolf, so after making our family vampires, Klaus possesses the abilities of both species. But my brother was cursed, tied by a spell, that imprisoned the essence of the werewolf in his body. Now that Klaus has all the components to break the curse, he can become a full hybrid...

"Only he doesn't know it yet."Gloria smiled.

Elijah shook his head.

"We can't let him find out there's another doppelganger out there just yet. First, we need to prepare. Prepare well." The man shifted his eyes from Gloria to Bonnie. "And we need to make sure that the power that we put into these small palms will not play against us."

"Wait, you want me to lift the spell?" She asked, puzzled.

The vampire looked quizzically at his captive.

"No Bonnie, that's what Klaus has Greta for." Raising his eyebrow, he said. "We need you to do another spell during the ritual. That's all."

He carelessly opened his arms, as if talking about something ordinary. Bonnie felt the anger rise again. She wanted to incinerate him with her mere stare, but unfortunately the witch didn't possess such power. But she certainly will and then... This thought reassured her a little.

"Well, let's say I pronounce the spell, and then what?" Said Bonnie.

Elijah smiled.

"And then what?" He repeated after her. "Then you can go back to your nice little town, go to school, attend the hole named "Mystic Grill" and do all the things that young ladies of your age usually do."

Bonnie wanted to hit him. Her age, mentioned several times that evening, started to annoy her. And "young ladies" said with such disdain added fuel to the fire.

"Young ladies," she said in unctuous voice, "just so you know, do not travel around the country with an adult long-dead man, do not sleep in the same bed with him and certainly are not trying to make enemies out of the manic type, such as your brother! They stay at home and embroider in the evenings probably, instead of going to parties and clubs and visiting hundred and sixteen years old witches!_ So, don't you dare talk to me so arrogantly_!"

Elijah looked at Bonnie fiercely, but she was so angry that she kept her eyes on his, as if challenging the Original. She already knew what was coming next and when the vampire was beside her, she was slightly startled but didn't flinch, even when he grabbed her neck.

"What are you going to do? Break my spine? Tear me to pieces?" Bonnie hissed, looking into his darkened eyes, expecting any second now to see his monstrous vampire face. "What are you waiting for? _What does another witch's life matter_?"

Elijah just squeezed his fingers but suddenly changed his mind, letting her go. The girl, having regained the ability to breathe, started gasping for air, one arm leaning on the table and the other on her neck. She was really scared and staggered slightly when she looked into the vampire's eyes, feeling the breath of death.

"Perhaps you are right to be angry," suddenly, as if reluctantly, said the vampire and she choked on the water Gloria handed her. "But I would advise you to mind you tone."

It was so unexpected to hear something like that from the Original. It was not an apology but a small, yet still a victory on Bonnie's part. Not quite believing in such a turn, she turned around, only seeing Elijah's back for he was staring out the window. Although the witch was tempted to say something that later on wouldn't sound so smart, she resisted, appreciating that the man even though reluctantly but nevertheless admitted that she was right.

"I will try to restrain myself." She said sincerely.

The man looked at her over his shoulder and nodded. Bonnie sat in a chair and looked at the grimoire lying on the table.

"So, I don't have to commit kamikaze and kill Klaus?" She asked, trying to relieve the oppressive silence hanging in the room.

The vampire answered while turning:

"No, Bonnie. Although Klaus has caused me many troubles, he is still my brother and I don't want his death to be ultimate."

"Then what's all this for?" She asked not quite understanding. "Why so many difficulties?"

Elijah shook his head, still staring out the window.

"_I just want my family back_, Bonnie. That's all."

Bonnie leaned back in her chair to make sense of the information. She still couldn't understand what was required of her but was glad that she didn't have to try to kill Klaus. The girl was so immersed in her thoughts that she noticed Gloria standing next to her only when the old witch handed her the notebook.

"Read it. It should put all the pieces of the puzzle together."

"Puzzle?" Bonnie asked bewildered, clutching the grimoire. "Don't you know the spell that I will have to say?"

Gloria shook her head.

"You see, the very first witch was very resourceful and many of her spells were divided into pieces. We, her descendants, carried that knowledge through the centuries. But each family had their own. There is basic magical power which is common and shared with others. But there is magic that is passed on from generation to generation," she looked at the grimoire in Bonnie's hands. "And kept under lock and key. Our final spell is in this notebook and those that Elijah already has in his possession, including Emily's records." Bonnie flinched at the name of her ancestor and the Chicago witch looked at her with interest. "Yes, your ancestor's."

She looked at the woman surprised, not knowing where Gloria knew that from. The witch laughed, touching her hand to Bonnie's hair.

"Don't be scared girl, I'm not a mind reader though sometimes I would like to be. I just sat with you while you were ill, and sometimes you whispered her name. You shouldn't be afraid of it, Bonnie. Our ancestors protect us. So they have for centuries."

The girl sighed.

"Apparently, they don't protect everyone, not really... But why don't you want to do this youself? After all, you're stronger than me." Bonnie asked with interest.

Gloria smiled sadly.

"Even I am weak for this spell. And you get the force, which many of us can only dream of... Besides, if Klaus sees me there, where you will soon go, he would get suspicious..."

"What do you mean? Why?" Bonnie asked impatiently. "And where are we going? And what kind of power you are talking about?"

Suddenly, Elijah was behind her. The vampire draped the girl's coat over her shoulders, put his hands on her arm and said:

"Enough questions for today, Bonnie. We must go!" And the witch had no choice but to stand up and follow him.

The three of them went to the door of the bar, opened it, frozen in indecision as there was a downpour outside. Gloria looked around and shrugged with regret.

"There is no umbrella..."

Elijah looked disapprovingly at the black woman, and then on his suit and shoes.

"Alright, wait here. I'll bring one from the car!"

And he boldly rushed into the street, leaving the women alone.

"You're wrong, blaming him for the death of Jonas..." said Gloria suddenly."Greta is guiltier of it than he is..."

Bonnie turned to her.

"What does Greta have to do with it?" She asked genuinely surprised.

The woman just stared at her.

"Didn't Elijah tell you? Jonas was her father..."

It was like a slap in the face. She just stood there and looked forward, as if seeing through the wall of rain. How many more skeletons had the Original hidden in a closet? Why were Greta and her father on different sides of the battlefield? And why was Bonnie precisely the one to do the spell, not even knowing its essence?

In the car, after throwing off her soaked shoes and tucking her feet under her, Bonnie thoughtfully twirled a lock of her hair on her finger. Leaning with her head against the cold glass, she looked out the window, not noticing the passing streets.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked, pulling the girl from her gloomy thoughts.

The witch shrugged and turned to the man.

"How can I find something I have no clue about? She asked honestly.

Elijah smiled. "Having read everything carefully, you will understand what we are looking for," he said simply. "Besides, I will give you the keywords that will help you in your quest."

Bonnie snorted and turned to the window. What kind of answer could she expect from such an impenetrable character?

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" Elijah said softly.

She so wanted to ask him about Jonas and Greta, about the warlock's death, but she was afraid of not getting any answers. Or from actually receiving them? So she wrapped herself in her coat tightly and answered dryly:

"Yes."


	19. Chapter 19

**Special thanks to everyone who took time to leave a feedback and to those who decided to follow this story! I highly appreciate it! Let me know once more how did you like this one ;) **

* * *

Klaus silently pulled a thin knit sweater on and looked in the mirror. There was no real need, for he knew what he would see. Greta was lying on the bed, studying him with piercing brown eyes. The girl seemed to wait for her lover to say something, and Klaus as if automatically went to the bed, touched her tangled hair and kissed the witch's forehead.

"You were amazing." He said almost tenderly.

She grazed her fingers on the vampire's wrist, but he deftly and almost imperceptibly dodged, being a few steps from the somewhat frustrated Greta. He knew by heart what it's going to be like so he stopped her while he could. He has long been irritated by the witch's stupid inquiries about how exactly good it was this time, what does he like in her the most and if she was the only one so special and unique over the centuries of his life. Klaus had never particularly pleased with these inquiries, though he skilfully manipulated the girl with his sycophantic answers. But the last few days Greta infuriated him somehow in a special way, not the way she used to. The man has barely restrained himself at times not to grab her by the hair and kick her out of his bedroom. Klaus couldn't understand the reasons for this changed attitude of hers, because she has always been there for him and he even began to appreciate it. Greta had once given up everything for the opportunity to be with him.

What Klaus initially liked about her was the ease with which she left her family in order to go with him. He liked the way she looked at him, how she opened up to meet his touch, how easily she agreed on the most incredible things... But then... Then the ancient vampire suddenly thought about whether she loved him or if she was led by the desire to be with those who are powerful? After all, her escape from home was entangled in highly controversial circumstances.

Jonas Martin was Elijah's warlock for two decades. He was not doing anything particularly significant because Klaus's brother, unlike him, wasn't really fond of all these mystical things. Jonas with his children occasionally ran some errands for Elijah. However, his son soon died in a car accident, but the daughter continued to help her father... until she met Klaus. He came to meet with Elijah in one of the restaurants at Memphis and found him in the company of his warlock and Greta. The ancient vampire was a good connoisseur of people: he immediately noticed the glances she was throwing towards his brother. Elijah was however very cold to her, if not dismissive. Klaus was somewhat surprised by Elijah's behaviour, for his brother has mastered hiding his true feelings and was better at it than Klaus himself.

The vampire was intrigued by this beautiful girl, and it was not fully due to the merit of her complex relationship with Elijah. In Greta he found something he valued most in his helpers – a complete unscrupulousness. And she was a pretty powerful witch with great potential. "If I give her to Maddox for training, he will turn her into a real diamond!" Thought then Klaus, watching Greta look at her father scornfully for leading a very ascetic lifestyle and demanding the same from his daughter.

When Martin left, the man leaned back in his chair, smiling, and asked his brother thoughtfully:

"I can't believe you have nothing to do with this girl... The way she was looking at you..."

His brother shrugged casually and sipped from a glass of red wine.

"She's not my type." He snapped coldly.

Klaus knew Elijah and understood that this laconic reply was the end of this conversation. The days when the brothers shared their victories were long gone, though the ancient vampire often regretted it. In the first four centuries of their new life they were really having fun together, and then ... Then the whole Original family scattered in different directions. Even Rebekah, the only one who really loved him, as it seemed to Klaus, defied him. The thought was pounding in his ears, his hands clenched into fists.

"Where are you going?" Greta's a little resentful voice snatched him from the memory.

The image of her torn and bloodied body lying across the bed suddenly flashed in his mind. Klaus felt his face change, and his eyes fill with blood. The man was able to restrain himself but the fact that this girl has interfered in his memories of his sister jarred him. It seemed to him similar to the audacity of someone dancing at a funeral. Klaus was glad that he was standing with his back to her, and therefore he would not be subjected to a hundred and one questions about why he was angry.

"I have to make a call." He said dryly, although a small smile was on his lips.

After playfully bowing to her he opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. Gritting his teeth and closing his eyes, he counted to ten. He wanted madly to go back and hit this annoying woman's head against the wall a couple of times. But Greta was useful to him and the vampire, despite all his desire, couldn't throw away such a much needed asset. Klaus opened the door leading to the terrace and stepped into the cold air, flopping down into a wicker chair. Throwing his legs encased in heavy army boots on the stone railing, he pulled his phone out of the pocket of his tight black jeans and looked thoughtfully at the screen.

Maddox hasn't called him for more than two days now: apparently, his little investigation at Columbia University has not yet been completed. Well, Klaus has waited for a millennium, he could wait a little longer. He was prepared to reconcile himself to the death of the last doppelganger only recently. If only he had known what a dirty trick this bitch Katherine would play, he wouldn't have wasted so much time for nothing! Oh how angry he was then. At the thought of her he gripped his cell phone, making its screen crack noisily.

Klaus just threw it on the table next to him, staring at the sky overcast by thunderclouds instead. Everyone is trying to get away from him, but no one has yet been outsmarted by him. The vampire smiled, "And Katherine will return one day to me..."

The man heard Greta's angry voice somewhere in the house: this time she pounced with her lashings on the butler. Klaus closed his eyes in thought. Where did that wild girl he brought here from Memphis a few years ago disappear to? The vampire plunged yet again into the memories of those days. It wasn't difficult to lure Greta to his side: a few generous gifts, some flattering compliments, some familiar female nonsense such as "I'm not that kind of girl," with his assurances of "of course, not", a bit of indifference on Elijah's part and she herself came to him with prayers to help her throw off the yoke of her father. That Klaus gladly did. And he was quite satisfied with his assistant, until she started to nag to him about Bonnie all day and night.

Klaus himself became quite interested in the girl. There was something about Bonnie that intrigued him. And he saw that something was indeed going on between her and Elijah. He couldn't yet understand what it was, but something told him their relationship wasn't that simple. Elijah wasn't into young girls, preferring sophisticated bright women instead. He loved the intellectual conversations and rich undertones in a relationship. Klaus preferred the intensity and passion. He rarely kept company with one person for a long time but there were women in his life. As a rule, they were useful to him, as well as loyal. Loyalty the ancient vampire appreciated the most, though he could not quite trust any of his followers. Even Elijah and Bekah didn't know everything about their brother, Klaus having secrets of their own.

He heard Greta's cranky voice yet again and then the sound of broken dishes. He even felt sorry for his butler, who couldn't respond to such baseless attacks with anything but "Madame". The title was very nominal and sometimes she was dangerously close to crossing the line. If it wasn't for her assistance to Maddox, she would have long been dead. Klaus himself was quite childish and excitable; he honestly admitted it, though only to himself. But he couldn't stand the anxiety of others, often catching himself imagining wringing Greta's neck. The vampire could almost hear the crunch characteristic to his method of killing, and it comforted him a little. In the end, he will always be able to do it later.

Klaus looked back at the stormy skies. Previously it seemed that Greta was worthy to be in his circles but now... Remembering how easily she gave up her family for the opportunity to move into these luxury apartments, the vampire winced. Even he, the ancient vampire, couldn't give up relationships so easily. Klaus wondered why he had liked the fact that Greta chose him over Jonas and Elijah. Lately, looking at her, he wondered if she would do the same to him when another, more attractive perspective opened up for her.

He was distracted by the sound of the door opening. Klaus turned his head and saw Bonnie. The girl didn't see him yet because his chair stood in the corner of the terrace. And he didn't rush to inform her of his presence, waiting for what came next. Bonnie leaned against the wall, rolled her eyes and shook her head. Klaus chuckled not understanding what it meant, but suddenly saw Greta's silhouette flash in the glass door. "So the girl is just like me, hiding from my mistress!" Thought the vampire as he continued to watch Bonnie.

Apparently, his stare wasn't left unnoticed as the witch suddenly turned and looked him straight in the eyes just for a moment before looking away, whispering earnestly:

"God, how can you stand her?"

Klaus laughed. It really amused him how Bonnie's thoughts converged with his own. He looked at the girl. Dark jeans, sweatshirt and sneakers didn't really match with the image suitable of Elijah lover. All of his old flames have always been perfect at any time of the day, which sometimes irked Klaus. Bonnie wasn't like any of them.

"With difficulty." Confessed the vampire, jokingly making an improvised megaphone out of his hands. "I can offer you join me in my sanctuary..."

Bonnie stood frozen, looking at Klaus with hesitation. Somehow he knew she didn't buy his charm from the beginning and didn't see him like all the other girls, but it didn't anger him. On the contrary, it was somewhat special to him. He liked to make Bonnie nervous, liked to embarrass her and make her all flustered. He also liked the fact that in spite of doubts and fear, the girl took a dare.

Then in the Orchid, he _saw_ Bonnie. Watching her for the first time from the terrace, Klaus felt intuitively that Elijah's "girlfriend" has fire, but even he didn't expect such an impressive display. The vampire didn't even point out the girl who was having so much fun to his brother, just got up and walked to the railings. Leaning on them, Klaus simply watched her. The vampire knew, Elijah already noticed her, and yearned to see his reaction. The witch's ultra-mini struck even Klaus's imagination, needless to mention his brother who was used to the more conservative dresses of his lovers.

The ancient vampire even felt sympathy for Bonnie when he saw how his brother finally "received his sight" and looked at her, his eyes dark with rage. Klaus turned back to watch Bonnie, who continued dancing, completely unsuspecting of the impending threat. With this incredible hair, barefoot and in the super revealing short dress she was sexy, and only a fool would deny it. But it obviously didn't seem to turn Elijah on, as Klaus could feel his rage even from a distance. When his brother dragged Bonnie out of the club, the vampire was even a little jealous of their upcoming quarrel and for sure, judging by the seething witch's power, rapid reconciliation. But in the morning, returning from the redheaded waitress whose blood now artistically decorated his clothes, Klaus saw Gloria at his home and learned that Bonnie is sick.

He wasn't surprised to see her: Elijah has kept in touch with her and Klaus sometimes resorted to her aid as well. In the end, she was more than sixty years older than Maddox and therefore more powerful and wise. Klaus didn't particularly trust Gloria: she was a friend of Bekah in the twenties and although she never voiced it, she obviously despised him for what he did then to his sister. He could kill the witch, but didn't see any sense in that. The old hag valued her precious life and youth too much, not daring to go against him. Moreover, Klaus knew all about her family and could easily destroy each one of them. Gloria was well aware of that, so she wisely kept quiet. Although the vampire knew there was not a drop of sincerity in their relationship, he let her fawn over him.

Bonnie finally stood beside him. Klaus moved the chair so that she could sit next to him. She sat, stretching out her legs and crossed them. Her hands were in the sweatshirt's pockets and lips slightly tightened, which clearly indicated that the witch was nervous.

"I'm kind of surprised by your choice of clothing," Klaus smiled, leaning back in his chair and crossing his feet on the railing. "My brother did not die seeing you in such non-elegance?"

Bonnie smiled with the corners of her lips and shrugged, looking at the gray sky above their heads.

"He hasn't seen me yet," she said, gently leaning back in her chair. "When I woke up, he was gone."

"Oh well, then I'll wait for Elijah to see his disgruntled face." Smiled Klaus, clasping his hands behind his head and looking at Bonnie's profile.

She turned to him, looking at him for a moment as if deciding whether or not to say something, and then turned away again. Klaus was even a little disappointed that she didn't voice her thoughts.

"You're not very verbose," he said, also turning away and pretending to look at the house next door.

Bonnie was silent, biting her lips, as if gathering her courage.

"You know, to be completely honest with you, you're not really the encouraging type of person to have heart to heart with." She said suddenly.

Klaus froze – he must have misheard her. No one has ever dared to tell him something like that, and he found such a revelation amusing. He turned to the witch, ironically raised his eyebrow.

"Why is that? I'm a great companion!" He ranted theatrically. "Witty, well-read... fucking beautiful!"

Bonnie looked at him strangely and shook her head.

"The latter is especially important for having a conversation..." she said sternly, but he saw her eyes sparkle with laughter mixed with a touch of uncertainty.

Klaus felt that she restrains herself with him, and that was disappointing and a little irritating. For some reason he wanted her to be different with him, to be that girl who can easily put Greta in her place.

"And why not, sometimes conversations can go very _far_... And there the looks matter..." he drawled, significantly raising his eyebrows and eyeing the witch's slender legs.

Bonnie looked indignantly at him.

"It depends on who are you talking to." She almost hissed, judging by her face after pronouncing the sentence, unexpectedly for herself.

Klaus was about to continue the conversation, when they heard Elijah's voice behind them:

"There you are! Bonnie, I was looking for you."

Klaus's brother approached them and bestowed a look first on the host and then on Bonnie. Elijah stretched out his hand, and Klaus saw with displeasure how gratefully she accepted it. Getting up, the witch once again gave Greta's lover a murderous look.

"Klaus entertained me with stories of what conversations may come to..." she said in an unctuous voice and after releasing Elijah's hand, went to the door.

The Original brothers watched the girl leave, and then Elijah looked at his brother.

"Greta prowls around the house looking for you," he said coldly, thrusting his hands into the pockets of his thin black dress pants and looking at the sky. "In your place I would show up before your servants start lynching her. Lately, she is simply intolerable to be honest. I am amazed that you haven't yet... dismissed her..."

Klaus grinned.

"Your witch's temper ain't meek either, yet you haven't... dismissed her..." The vampire said sarcastically.

Elijah, without turning to his brother, said:

"Me and my witch, Niklaus, have a completely different relationship. At least, I hope so."


	20. Chapter 20

**A huge personal thank you to my boo RavenMikaelson for all her incredible help and for being so freaking awesome. Everybody, Elejah shippers ****especially ****, go check her new story, _The Hunger_, you will fall in love with it instantly (: R&R!**

* * *

He wasn't angry, and it was somewhat unnerving. Elijah didn't say anything about her outfit and the fact that she disobeyed him, bringing clothes that didn't meet the vampire's taste in the house. The man closed the door to the room and sat down in a chair. Musingly rubbing his chin, he looked as if through her. Bonnie took advantage of this proverbial lull before the storm, and also sat in a comfortable chair with a solid high-back. This chair wasn't a random choice – it was in the corner, so the shadow of a huge and ugly, at least in her opinion, cabinet now lay on the girls face and shoulders.

"I don't want to see you having a "heart to heart" with Klaus in the future," he said suddenly. And though his voice was even, Bonnie realized it was not a wish, but an order. "I don't think you are able to become friends with him."

The girl looked at the vampire. His inscrutable face remained absolutely expressionless, and the witch suddenly realized that this characteristic behaviour of his was what angered her the most. Bonnie didn't even mind staying in the same room with the vampire any more, if only she could somehow predict his reactions. But, as Elijah was emotionally stingy, then respectively, each time he struck up a conversation with her Bonnie internally strained.

"I wouldn't ever dream of being friends with him." She muttered, pretending to examine her nails. "I was just trying to avoid meeting Greta. You know I can't stand her."

The vampire slowly rose from his chair and throwing back a lock of hair from his eyes, looked into the eyes of the witch. That, despite all her mental training, literally pressed Bonnie into the chair.

"I know you don't like her, but I don't want you to provoke her into any sort of action which could somehow interfere with my plans. For example, snapping your lovely neck." With these words Elijah was immediately next to the witch, and as if to prove his words grabbed her neck with his hand.

He had not squeezed it but just touched. But this touch was even more eloquent than the shadow, which flashed in the vampire's eyes when his face was so close to Bonnie that she felt hot from her own breath which seemed to be echoed from the lips of the man. The girl felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. She stared into those mesmerizing eyes of his and all she was thinking about at that moment was not the danger that he represented, but how close his lips were to hers. Bonnie swallowed, trying to focus on anything other than the Original, leaning over her.

"I don't understand..." she faltered."What does it have to do with Greta? I don't particularly hide, I think, my attitude towards her..."

The man slowly ran his thumb from Bonnie's ear to her lips. Virtually weightless, but the witch seemed to stop breathing for a moment.

"How do you think she would like your "friendship" with Klaus?" Elijah smiled, running his finger now in the opposite direction.

Then the vampire slowly straightened up and continued looking at Bonnie with a hint of a smile across his lips. Bonnie, being in some state of dizziness, didn't realize what the man was hinting at right away. But as it slowly came to her, she felt irritation rapidly developing into anger.

"My "friendship" with your beloved brother simply doesn't exist! This is just ridiculous! With Klaus? Even anesthetized, I would never agree to..." Bonnie hissed angrily and suddenly stopped short, not daring to finish the sentence. "I don't know of course how much of an idiot Greta can be, but if she thinks that I can have something for someone like Klaus..."

Elijah, arching an eyebrow, looked with interest at the girl who jumped up from her seat, now pacing up and down the room. She was so angry, while spitting another tirade she was waving her arms and threw eloquent glances at the man.

"... And I don't care about this psychotic Morgana!" She finally ended her furious monologue.

"Why are you yelling?" Calmly, as if he didn't hear anything the girl said in those few minutes, asked Elijah. "I just said that we should not provoke Greta, and frankly did not expect the upcoming ordeal in the form of foul language and deployed schoolgirl reflections on Klaus's witch."

Once again Bonnie wanted to hit him over the head with something heavy. "Schoolgirl? Foul language? Motherfucker, who does he think he is?" She thought, clenching her teeth tightly in order not to say it all out loud. The girl suddenly looked with suspicion at the Original. She was sure she didn't swear, and a guess suddenly struck her – the vampire was simply teasing her. But, as Elijah had turned his back to her to open the door, the witch couldn't neither confirm nor refute her hypothesis.

The man meanwhile came out into the hallway, clearly intending to leave Bonnie alone again with her guesses. But this time, she simply couldn't let him and she tore into the hall with determination to go after him. Overtaking him wasn't difficult, as the vampire walked as always slowly and majestically. After catching up with him, Bonnie grabbed his elbow, turning him to face her.

Elijah's mystery was revealed as he struggled to gain his ever stern facial expression, but his eyes were still laughing. Somehow the girl wasn't even surprised, although she has never noticed such behaviour from the Original before. Bonnie was furious: not only did this smug oaf dragged her into some horrible story, he also had the nerve to mock her!

"You..." the witch couldn't even find the right words to describe the enemy."You! Insufferable son of a bitch! You and your br..."

She couldn't finish because suddenly she was pressed hard into the wall. Elijah's lips covered hers, and his tongue rapidly and brazenly entered the witch's mouth, shamelessly wandering there and making Bonnie gasp. The heat enveloped Bonnie, as she felt him sliding his hand over her hip, while kissing her greedily. The man moved his hands lower, squeezing her shapely buttocks. Bonnie felt like she was going to faint; her heart was beating like mad, and her legs turned into jelly from the new, somewhat surreal feeling.

These feelings scared Bonnie, though she did not seek to escape from Elijah embrace now. On the contrary, despite all the controversy still soaring weakly in her thoughts, she unexpectedly returned this all-consuming boisterous kiss. For a moment her eyes closed, her fingers already touching his thick hair. Bonnie shivered, feeling this almost unbearable heat cover her body, spreading a pleasant languor over everything below her blazing face.

And then suddenly he stopped. Bonnie opened her eyes wide, stunned when Elijah licked her earlobe and whispered sarcastically:

"Niklaus."

The girl turned her head and saw her kidnapper's brother. The vampire was watching them with interest, a familiar grin on his lips. The man spread his arms and shook his head.

"Didn't want to disturb you, but you blocked my way to the bedroom," he said apologetically, putting his hand to his chest. "I myself love the diversity, but lately it became somewhat difficult..."

By the way the Original's tone suddenly changed, Bonnie thought that he was talking about Greta. However, the much hated witch immediately appeared in the hallway. She glanced over the trio with piercing eyes, as if suspecting them of conspiracy. Once behind Klaus, Greta put her hand on his shoulder.

"Darling, I see it's fun here." She murmured, stroking the vampire's shoulder and looked with disdain at Bonnie.

No matter how she tried to follow Elijah's advice not to provoke Klaus's mistress, Bonnie couldn't stand such blatant disregard to her. "So I shouldn't provoke her, but this haughty bitch can treat me like shit?" She thought.

"It was, until you showed up." Unctuously smiling she said, noting approval flash in Klaus's eyes.

Elijah clutched her hand, but it was too late – the thrown projectile hit the target. Greta's eyes narrowed and her beautiful face instantly lost its former appeal. Bonnie realized that the lack of restraint in this situation was a mistake, but couldn't fix it.

"Listen, you..." Greta hissed already taking a step forward when suddenly Klaus caught her by the waist, pulling her into his sturdy body.

"Greta, I'm sure Bonnie didn't mean it," the vampire said in her ear, while staring into Bonnie's eyes and smiling as if he conceived something bad. "When we spoke on the terrace, she seemed like a very nice girl, incapable of meanness."

When his mistress came to sense what the vampire said, her eyes literally glowed with hatred for Bonnie. The very possibility that someone other than her was now talking to Klaus clearly came as a surprise to Greta. It seemed like the Original purposefully referred to their conversation. He was pitting them together purely for his entertainment.

Elijah suddenly interrupted the prolonged pause. The vampire confidently took Bonnie's hand and smiled, looking at his brother.

"Perhaps Niklaus, we will continue without witnesses." He said quietly, while holding her hand, making Bonnie blush.

Now that the situation with Greta sobered her, Bonnie realized that kissing with her own kidnapper wasn't quite normal. And the word "finish the job" in general has plunged her into a stupor. Kissing with Elijah, the whole process seemed so natural that it didn't even occur to her what this kiss could come to. Now her memories immediately returned it to the hated lessons of anatomy. Bonnie followed Elijah but her legs just wouldn't obey, the girl constantly stumbled over.

Finally, they were in the room, though Bonnie would gladly continue a little chat with the monster named Klaus and dreaming of killing her Greta. It seemed as a more pleasant alternative to dealing with the elder Original. Elijah pulled her into the bathroom, turned on the taps on full pressure and then turned to her. His facial expression made it clear that she could forget about anatomy lessons.

He slowly approached her, looking her straight in the eyes. His lips were pursed and his eyes were furious.

"Do you ever listen to what I say?" Elijah growled, putting his hands on her shoulder, causing her to slide down the wall. Now Bonnie sat scared on the floor and stared at the vampire from the bottom. "I was making concessions to you, little one. I said nothing about your current attire. Nothing when you were talking nonsense in the bedroom. And I really tried to be courteous to you..."

He sat down and cupped her chin with his fingers, looking into the girl's eyes.

"But you are stubborn like a mule." The vampire squeezed his fingers, causing Bonnie slight but quite tangible pain. "Why run up? Haven't I told you just a few minutes ago how to behave?"

Bonnie, in spite of her fear tried to find a way out of this situation. She didn't relish the prospect of being close with an angry vampire. But the thought did not seem to find the actual shape, so she just continued to stare into Elijah's eyes.

"You kissed me!" Suddenly she blurted out.

The vampire froze. Was that confusion Bonnie saw in his eyes?

"What?" He asked releasing her chin.

Bonnie realized that since she blurted it out, she had to follow this somewhat absurd path. Gathering all of her courage and audacity, she stated:

"You kissed me. And not for the first time, by the way. And, despite the fact that sometimes you are an arrogant snob, I think I like you..." Bonnie at first doubted the correctness of this tactic, but there was no way she could stop now. "During our first evening here, Greta suggested to me that you two have had something in the past. Maybe of course I'm a complete idiot, but it just infuriates me, the likelihood that you and her can... Well, do... any... um... all sorts of debauchery...

After blurting out everything she wanted, Bonnie was surprised to realize that not all of her speech was a lie. However, the girl's surprise couldn't compare with Elijah's reaction. The man looked at her as if she pulled out a gun and prepared to shoot him in the face. It lasted only a moment, but Bonnie began to get nervous: everything else has gone awry lately, did she screwed up again?

"All sorts of debauchery?" Elijah asked, puzzled. "With Greta?"

Bonnie nodded, and the man sat down on the edge of the tub, looking thoughtfully at the witch.

"Not even with you, little one, did I intent to do "all kinds of debauchery." Elijah said sarcastically, unbuttoning his jacket for comfort.

The girl stared incredulously at the Original. She was filled with indignation once again. So she, a schoolgirl, could confess her attraction and he, an ancient vampire, "didn't intent"?

"Then why all the kissing?" She exclaimed.

Elijah smiled.

"Well, when you fly after me around the house and scream about your attitude towards my brother... Who, it should be noted, is very vindictive and spleeny... The choices are essentially simple - snap your neck or shut your mouth. Perhaps, you would prefer the first one?"

Bonnie instinctively put her hand on the neck, frantically swallowed and shook her head. She wasn't going to die for such a ridiculous reason.

"So the kiss was only to silence me?" She asked incredulously.

Elijah nodded, and something stirred within Bonnie's soul. To her surprise, she realized it was a slight disappointment. This offense affected the witch's feelings in a wrong way. She slowly got up from the tiles, squared her shoulders proudly and passing by Elijah said with dignity:

"Next time I would prefer you use the first option!"


	21. Chapter 21

**It's been a while since we heard from Mystic Falls gang, meet the new vampire in the town! Enjoy, R&R! ;)**

* * *

Damon impatiently pressed the gas pedal. The car jerked a little before significantly accelerating its movement on the slippery highway, still wet from a recent rain. The vampire has regretted his decision to tell his brother about Elijah's appearance in Mystic Falls. To say that Stefan was angry was an understatement. Verbal sparring resulted in mayhem in the living room of their house and Damon's escape. On one hand, he knew that he had acted stupidly, not revealing anything from the very beginning about Bonnie's disappearance and her deal with the Original, but on the other – Damon, being himself, couldn't just admit it.

Stefan had to understand his motives. Damon, after all, was trying to save his brother's girlfriend, not his own. Now lying on the seat next to the driver's, his cell phone was about to explode from yet another call. Damon knew it was Elena, thus he understood that Stefan must have told her everything. The vampire impatiently looked at the luminous display of the mobile phone: Gilbert was persistent and if before the vampire was amused, now it was just maddening. She reminded him of Katherine at times more and more. Perhaps, if one day Elena turned into a vampire, their similarity would be even more obvious. Possibly. The thought of Katherine made Damon clench his teeth in annoyance.

"How on earth could I be so stupid to grieve her for a century? Little self-centred bitch with her wizen heart! What wouldn't I give now to drive a stake into it!" The vampire had to spin the wheel sharply when his car ran into the opposite lane and nearly rammed head on someone's car. The car spun sharply, and Damon barely managed to stop it. Now his vehicle stood across the road, and with exasperation he heard the phone's nasty ring tone again. Rolling his eyes and placing his hand on the wheel, the man took it from the seat and looked at Elena's doll face looking at him from the glowing screen.

"Damn it!" Said Damon, but pressed the button, putting mobile phone to his ear.

"Damon, how could you?!" Not even waiting for a greeting, Elena began her tirade. "You know that Bonnie is my best friend! How could you subject her to such a risk?! Now, thanks to you, we do not even know if Bonnie is alive! How could you do this to her?"

The vampire almost crushed the wheel in his grip, but most of all he wanted to tell her to go to hell. Only Gilbert could throw insults and demand answers from vampires with complete impunity. Sometimes it irritated him endlessly that Stefan was brooding over Elena like a hen with an egg. In fact, she was a good person and a beautiful girl but what was it to her to pry into this and anything concerning anyone for that matter. Really though, couldn't Stefan make an exception this time and allow them to solve this problem by themselves like men? Why involve this arrogant high school student, if they are not yet aware of the extent of the impending trouble?

"Elena, stop yelling." The man said, trying to hide his irritation. "What was I supposed to do? Sorry, but between my brother and a barely familiar witch I made a very logical choice. Besides, Elijah promised that Bonnie will be fine."

"Elijah promised?" Exclaimed Elena indignantly, "We don't even know exactly who this Elijah is, and what his plans for Bonnie are! How could you?!"

Damon wanted to open the car door and throw his cell phone out, but, nevertheless, he forced himself to say:

"I was saving my brother's life. And yours, by the way, too."

Elena began to voice with indignation all she thought about him, but he didn't listen. The vampire was filled with anger: why the hell must he give a fuck about what some schoolgirl has to say? The man pulled his cell phone from his ear and just sat there, staring straight ahead, mentally cursing his brother and his girlfriend. Now he wanted to get drunk. Suddenly there was a knock on the window.

Damon turned irritably. Some red-haired boy looked at him with angry eyes. Behind him, the vampire had noticed two young men.

"We nearly slid into a ditch because of you, asshole!" The redhead growled and slammed his hand into his door.

Damon grinned, raised the phone to his cheek and said in an angelic voice:

"I'll call you back, Elena." And hung up, despite the ongoing flow of words from the girl.

"Well, you suckers are just asking for it!" He thought sarcastically, opening the car door and stepped onto the wet asphalt. This trio may well cheer him up, though Damon didn't exactly plan to finish this evening like that.

"I'm talking to you, shithead!" Snarled the guy, shoving his hands against Damon's chest.

The vampire's lips stretched into a satisfied smile. He suddenly grabbed the redhead by the throat, squeezing his neck a little. His friends moved toward them. A baseball-bat flashed in the hands of one of them, but the human speed was no match for a vampire. One movement of the arm and the characteristic crunch of bones and a cry of pain broke the silence. Damon turned back to the red-haired guy who looked with horror upon the man's changed face and his bloodshot eyes.

"I had enough talk for one day without you adding to it." The vampire said calmly before sharp fangs tore his victim's throat.

In half an hour, Damon was sitting in one of the many roadside snack bars generously scattered around. Finishing another glass of whiskey, the vampire smiled as he felt a presence behind him. He would recognize the light scent of her perfume even from a mile away.

"You're quick as ever." He smiled without turning.

A black clutch fell on the bar next to him and its owner impatiently tapped her long nails on the glossy surface.

"As always, I am not a fan of yours, Damon," said the owner of gorgeous mop of long blond hair angrily. "That is why I advise you to be quick to tell me what you drew your unfortunate brother into this time."

Damon raised his eyebrows and shook his head, sipping from his glass.

"Why such mistrust?" Depicting bewilderment he said. "Maybe I just missed you?"

The blonde clucked her tongue and shook her head.

"Damon, I would be the last person you would miss, given all the past events and my special "love" for you," she said wearily, sitting on the barstool next to the vampire. "So what is it that you dialed my number for?"

The man pursed his lips. She has always been harsh with him and tonight was no exception. "Well, at least she came!" Damon chuckled to himself.

"Well, let's say, we have encountered someone we have little idea of. And since you're older than us, I thought maybe you..."

"Could be useful to you in terms of information?" The blonde completed the sentence for him, looking him straight in the eyes.

Damon nodded. This manner of hers always annoyed him a bit, but this time it was easier.

"You're not gonna refuse to help your old friend, are you, Lexi?" Asked the man with false kindness, saluting the girl with his glass. "Especially when Stefan's life is at stake?"

The girl's view changed instantly. Damon said it with actual mild anxiety and that was never a good sign.

"What did you walk into this time?" Lexi asked impatiently.

Damon shrugged.

"I myself don't know yet," the vampire replied honestly. "But it involves our dear Katherine and someone named Elijah."

It didn't escape him how Lexi's fingers on the lacquered clutch became white. She looked puzzled at Damon.

"Elijah in Mystic Falls?" She asked in surprise.

Damon shrugged casually, taking another sip of his whiskey.

"Not anymore, but he was," he said quietly. "We made some kind of a deal, but I don't know how much he can be trusted."

Lexi straightened her back, looking thoughtfully at her reflection in the mirrored shop window of the bar. Suddenly she got up and looked angrily at the vampire.

"Mind taking a walk?" Judging by the fact that she immediately without waiting for an answer went to the door, it was not a question.

Damon irritably brushed aside his glass and went after her. Out on the street Lexi suddenly turned to him and exclaimed angrily:

"Damn you, Salvatore, why is it always so hard with you? How the hell did you manage to cross the Originals? Many vampires live happily for several centuries, even unaware of their existence and you were so "lucky" as to make a deal with them!"

"Original-s?" Asked Damon. "Isn't he the only one?"

Lexi sat on the hood of someone's car and looked at the young vampire. Damon didn't like the way she did it, something told him that their troubles have just begun.

"No, unfortunately not the only one." The girl said gloomily.

The vampire chuckled. "I just wonder if I can trust Elijah?"

Lexi laughed.

"That's so you, Damon! You stubbornly refuse to see the bigger picture, stuck on something unimportant!" He wanted to break her neck, but the man knew he was no match for her. Besides, Lexi always have been good to them. "Elijah is a man of his word, if one may say so about a vampire. Although when making deals with him, you must be clear and specify the conditions, for Elijah has a very peculiar... um... sense of humour."

"I think, we had quite specifically defined the terms," Damon said, recalling what specifically the Original told him. "So, there's no reason to worry..."

Lexi shook her head.

"I'm afraid you do not understand," she said, standing up. "Elijah perhaps will keep all the conditions, but after all, there are always nuances. And for Original such nuance would be Klaus. And if he intervenes in your story, all the deals can be off. Klaus makes no deals with no one, ever. If he wants something, he just takes it."

"Who the fuck is this Klaus?" Asked Damon angrily.

The blonde crossed her arms across her chest, looking as if through him.

"He is a legend. And one of the most ruthless monsters that I ever knew in my life." Something in her voice told Damon that Lexi knows that from experience, not hearsay.

The man looked at her warily.

"Will you help us?" He asked cautiously, not sure now if she won't refuse.

The blonde winced as if he woke her up from her memories.

"I would like to watch them kick your ass," she said sincerely. "But Stefan is my friend, and if his life is in danger, I must help him! Now, be a good boy and tell me in details about all the events in any way related to Elijah's appearance in the Mystic Falls."


	22. Chapter 22

Gloria looked at Elijah who was standing by the window, staring at the lit street. The witch went over to the smooth pebbles needed for divination, while continuing to watch the vampire.

"When do you plan to tell her what awaits her?" The voice of the woman finally broke the silence.

Elijah shrugged, turning back to the witch.

"All in good time, Gloria," he said quietly, "You know I'm sorry that you can't help me. It's always risky to involve people from outside. Do you think she can handle it?"

Gloria laughed.

"Oh, she can handle it alright. I feel she has a core," she looked at Elijah. "And I think you feel it too. Besides, you know I'm not descended from Salem witches and therefore cannot inherit their energy. Martin and Bennett are their descendants. That's why you took Jonas into your service at the time."

Elijah turned to her. Memories of the deceased warlock were not to his liking. Jonas has always been loyal to him and if the man wasn't so tied to his family, he would have remained alive. Then Elijah wouldn't have to put up with Bonnie's quirks. Little, unbearable, but _oh so delicious_ Bonnie.

"This time it will work, Elijah." Said Gloria confidently, scattering the stones on the table. "And you can get them back, I can feel it. Besides, Emily comes to the girl. She will help her find the spell. Jonas had no connection with his ancestors, and Bonnie... Bonnie is special, I can see it so clearly."

"Sometimes I think you're older than me." The vampire raised an eyebrow sardonically. "She may be special, but she's hot-tempered. Bonnie managed to make an enemy out of Greta and awaken the interest on the part of my brother."

Gloria looked at him attentively and smiled.

"What worries you more?" She asked softly.

Elijah casually shrugged, thrusting his hand into the pocket of his dress pants and leaning his shoulder against the wall.

"Greta always was spiteful, jealous trash, ready to play a nasty trick at any moment. She is not of any interest to me. But Niklaus interested in Bonnie... knowing him, he will look closely into her and then it can interfere with our original plan," anger flashed in his eyes. " And you know very well how much I do not like such unexpected turns of events."

Gloria nodded, leaning back in her chair.

"You only care about this? A breach in your plans?" She asked.

Elijah looked thoughtfully out the window, pursing his lips.

"She is too unpredictable, Gloria," said the vampire. "And naive at the same time. Next to Niklaus, these two qualities are an explosive mixture. I promised her that she would stay alive, but sometimes... sometimes I start to think that it is just not possible. If Greta and Niklaus don't strangle her at any moment, I'm afraid...

"You will do it yourself?" Laughed the witch, which caused the man's disgruntled look. "I'm telling you, that girl is special. Just think of it, the ever cold-blooded Elijah thinks only about how not to break her in half. That means a lot."

The vampire looked at Gloria and she immediately stopped short. She knew that even though Elijah was good to her as a friend of Rebecca's, there was a line that she shouldn't cross. The witch looked down at the stones on the table and pretended to be very interested in them. To her relief, Elijah decided to leave her comment without answer.

In fact, he would reply. And maybe he would even cause her pain for such inappropriate irony. But Elijah knew she was right. And to his displeasure, the man also knew that sometimes his thoughts about Bonnie Bennett were far from snapping her spine. He looked back out the window. "Next time I would prefer you use the first option!" Her angry voice seemed to haunt him. Elijah clenched his teeth. So she would prefer to die than to be close with him? Somehow this thought was unpleasant.

Upon entering the apartment, Elijah was already about to enter their bedroom but stopped to listen. Behind the half-open door of the dining room, he could hear Bonnie's happy laughter. The vampire instantly didn't like it and when he heard her cheery voice, he walked slowly to the door.

"I won again!" The girl exclaimed, clapping and throwing the cards on the table.

Klaus shook his head, pretending to be terribly upset by his loss. Then the apartment's owner extended his hand and poured some more wine into her glass. Elijah stood in the doorway, looking at the scene in front of him with discontent. However, when he saw Greta in one of the chairs, the vampire managed to throttle his anger.

Klaus looked up at him and grinned.

"Brother, you left poor Bonnie all alone!" He said accusingly. "So we invited her for a game of cards. Right, love?"

He patted his witch on the shoulder but Greta's face didn't get any happier. Apparently, she didn't like what was going on even more than Elijah.

"And on top of that, you also decided to make Bonnie drunk?" Asked Elijah with a slight smile, picking up a bottle and pretending to examine the label.

Klaus opened his arms and shook his head.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Elijah. It's just a bottle of wine along with good company." He smiled.

His brother touched his hair, throwing it back and casually nodded to the two other already empty bottles on the table.

"A bottle, huh?" He asked sarcastically, finally looking into Bonnie's face.

Judging by her glowing eyes, the vampire realized that the girl was already drunk. And Klaus clinging to her with his intimate talks in this state was just what they needed.

"Bonnie, I think gambling will have to end for today." Elijah said quietly but imperiously.

Bonnie looked up at him, and the vampire angrily realized that she would begin contradict him again at any moment. The man was far too angry now to allow her to provoke him. So he just walked up to the chair in which she sat and picked her up silently. Bonnie wanted to say something, but the vampire was already out the door.

"I advise you to think twice before you open your mouth." Elijah said firmly, quietly moving down the hall.

She looked at him as if reflecting on his words, but in the end closed her mouth. Upon entering the bedroom, the vampire went to the bed and unceremoniously dumped Bonnie on it. The girl looked with indignation at the man who was throwing his jacket off.

"Could you be more gentle?" She asked.

Elijah turned to her. Bonnie was half lying on the bed and looked at him with such reproachful eyes, as if he was a Neanderthal.

"_Gentle_?" asked the vampire, the same second appearing in front of her and towering over her petite frame.

He literally hung over the girl. His hand cupped her slender neck as the man looked at Bonnie's face. Finally, his eyes fell on her plump lips.

"I can be gentle, little one," he smiled while looking back at the girl's eyes. "Believe me, I can be very, very gentle..."

Elijah himself couldn't yet understand what he was going to do now. But in truth, the memories of her warm lips on his inflamed the vampire. The man reached out and gently, barely touching Bonnie's skin with his fingers, removed a lock of dark hair fallen into her face. He desired her, while still trying to cope with the temptation. Bonnie was so close to him now that he could hear the beating of her heart and felt the warm breath of the witch on his lips. This intoxicated him, awakening something long forgotten. He again looked at the girl's lips.

"You're not going to rape me, are you?" Suddenly squeaked Bonnie from beneath him.

Elijah felt as though someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over him. He froze for a mere moment and rolled off her. Sitting with his back to her and unbuttoning his shirt, Elijah felt her gaze upon him. The vampire got out of bed and went to the bathroom. There, pulling his pyjama pants on, he washed his face with cold water and then he looked at himself in the mirror. He was never a rapist, never interested in young girls and has always been in complete control of himself. "Then what am I doing?" Elijah thought angrily.

He returned to the room and looked at Bonnie. She was lying down again, so that he didn't have enough space on the king sized bed. Elijah gently pushed her, settling as far away from the girl's fragile figure. Lying on his back, he closed his eyes.

"You're not as bad as you try to seem..." The vampire suddenly heard her sleepy voice.

The man paused, and then opened his eyes to look at her. Judging by her even breathing, she was asleep, a serene smile on her lips. Elijah shook his head, cursing that day, when he decided to take this witch into his service and then bent over to cover her with the edge of the blanket.


	23. Chapter 23

Awakening was not pleasant. Bonnie's head was about to crack and she had to torture her toothbrush for about twenty minutes to get rid of the "glorious" aftertaste of yesterday's innocent game of cards. However, the mood of the girl was equal to physical torture in the form of a terrible thirst. The girl vaguely remembered the ending of the last night, but somewhere in her subconscious was the nagging thought that she said something to Elijah. Something very wrong. This thought gave her no peace, and she wasn't looking forward to seeing him.

The witch scolded herself for having gone along with Klaus. Although Elijah's insidious brother was the very charm itself the whole evening, Bonnie intuitively felt the danger that lurks behind this beautiful facade. And despite that, she was still led to his entreaties, not really understanding why. In the end, Bonnie admitted to herself it was all about Elijah. She couldn't take his coldness, his snobbery and his desire to play his favourite little game of catch and let go. One moment he was kissing her as if about to encroach on his witch's honour, and the other he was talking to her like she was a naughty little girl caught with her hand in a cookie jar. That's why Bonnie continually provoked the ancient vampire in an almost masochistic fashion. Subconsciously, she had hoped to be able to finally figure out what Elijah wanted from her... apart from their mission.

For several days already, Bonnie to her shame realized that her relationship with the Original was far from simple. She couldn't treat him as an enemy, not anymore. And though the witch couldn't refuse such a nice little thing like the fantasies of Elijah's anguish in the future, she had to be honest with herself – she was drawn to this arrogant man. And it scared her because no one ever caused her such emotional turmoil. But there was still one thing that Bonnie was clearly aware of: she would rather die painfully than admit it to anyone other than herself.

Yesterday in the living room while playing cards with Klaus and Greta, she already knew that Elijah would be angry at her but still hasn't given up on this game. Foretasting what after throwing insults the ancient vampire's face would look like, Bonnie lost her vigilance, not noticing how Klaus fills her glass again and again. Now, taking a sip from a mug of chicken broth, Bonnie was sorry about that. It was too dangerous to get drunk in the presence of Klaus. She was horrified to think that she could have blurted out something to him. "Damn Elijah! _All because of him_!" Thought the witch angrily, slamming the mug down on his desk. She was annoyed to no end and hated that instead of coming up with a plan on how to get out of this situation, she increasingly reflected on the small machinations against the ancient vampire.

Elijah as if sensing the direction of her thoughts, appeared in the doorway. He nodded curtly to her while closing the door, and walked over to her. She immediately felt the heat spreading to her face. Despite her drunkenness yesterday, she remembered well as he had leaned over her, looking her in the eyes with his demonic look. And truth be told, this morning Bonnie had repeatedly imagined what would have happened if she didn't stop him. At the thought of her own fantasies, the girl's heart quickened its pace.

"How's it going?" The vampire asked, touching the yellowed pages of Emily's notebook with his fingers.

Bonnie slowly lifted her eyes, not knowing how to answer this seemingly simple question. She couldn't admit to Elijah that today all her thoughts were far from finding spells.

"Not really going anywhere..." she growled, literally tearing the grimoire out of the vampire's hands and pretended to be very keen on her ancestor's records. "It would be easier if I knew what I was looking for."

The witch immediately bit her tongue, cursing her inability to stop herself. But her words have hit the target, she immediately felt Elijah's stare at her head, but didn't dare to look up.

"I think it would have been easier if you didn't get drunk in my brother's company." He said at last with sarcasm in his voice.

Bonnie clenched her teeth. Oh how she wanted to burn him alive! All the dreams about Elijah immediately disappeared, rage filling her instead. It completely replaced her romantic mood and sense of self-preservation. Bonnie looked up at the man's eyes with an angelic smile.

"Well, yes. That would be easier and you wouldn't have to jump the intoxicated girl." She drawled sarcastically. "As I understand, you have a thing for helpless victims?"

The girl saw a shadow flash in Elijah's eyes before he smiled. Bonnie felt uncomfortable in her chair all of a sudden. There was something sinister in this seemingly quiet man. But the witch wouldn't be herself if she showed her fear to the ancient vampire. Despite the fact that she wanted to get up and run away, she continued to look at Elijah challengingly. She felt as if she was standing on the ledge of the twentieth floor, and her leg just lost her footing.

Elijah, still smiling and looking at her like a tiger getting ready to pounce, slowly went around the desk and leaned his narrow hips against its surface. The vampire was so close to her now that Bonnie could feel all that energy that was hidden under his outward calmness. And it really scared her, though she fought the panic growing inside her with the last of her willpower. Still, coming from Elijah the threat forced Bonnie to wince when he reached out and cupped her chin with his fingers. Thoughtfully looking at the girl's lips, the man said with the same calm smile on his lips:

"And as I understand, little one, you're a masochist at heart?" His fingers slightly curled, not allowing the girl to escape. "Well, what to do with you? You literally push me to punish you."

Bonnie swallowed, knowing that this time it's a bit different than before, and this time she cannot count on her captor's mercy. He slowly raised his blackened eyes, making her shiver. Elijah slightly bowed his head, still smiling, and ran his thumb over Bonnie's lip.

"So how should I punish you, little one?" He asked softly. "I think I told you that you cannot talk to me like that. And I have been so very patient with you…"

He swung the chair abruptly so that Bonnie was facing him. Shrank in the chair, she anxiously watched Elijah who was now standing at full height, one of his legs between hers. It just so happened that at the turn Bonnie spread them a little, and now the vampire stood with his legs apart so that the witch's knee was right between them. The girl was getting really nervous, she just had a shower and was still wearing only a bathrobe and cotton panties that clearly won't save her from any attack from Elijah.

The vampire leaned forward, slowly removing the still wet after shower hair from Bonnie's neck. The girl instinctively tried to avoid the touch of his fingers on her skin, but trapped between him and the chair it was a hopeless move. Elijah continued to lead his fingers slowly from her ear to the neckband of her robe. He pushed at the soft cloth a little so that his fingers slid along the upper part of the witch's chest before she grabbed at the robe, trying to close it.

"Don't, I beg you..." Bonnie whispered fearfully.

Elijah smiled, but didn't remove his hand. He towered over her, pressing the girl with his power and authority. Bonnie looked at him, trying to find at least a drop of pity for her in his eyes but there was not a shadow of compassion, only darkness coming somewhere from inside of this ancient creature. It was terrifying, but at the same time... it awakened something in Bonnie that she couldn't define. She was afraid of _this_ Elijah, yet for some reason she was still drawn to him. She froze in shock, feeling her body respond to his touch. The girl looked up at him again, her eyes uncertain. The witch didn't understand what was happening to her: suddenly it became almost unbearably hot, and her heart seemed to start slowing its pace, skipping beats.

Bonnie reached up and grabbed the vampire's wrist. She wanted to reiterate her plea, but was as if suddenly transported to another place. _She stood and watched two intertwined bodies, eagerly caressing each other. Groans and other characteristic sounds of pleasure filled the silence of her room. The man suddenly turned on his back, seating his partner on top of him, and Bonnie stunned recognized herself, and in the man – her captor._

The girl let go of Elijah's hand as if was burning her very soul, and taking advantage of the vampire's slight hesitation slipped out of the chair and ran to the bathroom. This was not good. Her cheeks were burning, and it was hard to breath. The vision was _so real_ that Bonnie didn't give a damn how the ancient vampire would react to her actions. She shoved her face under the stream of cold water. Gradually, it became easier to breathe and the girl stood up with her hands on the sink's board. She did not flinch as she felt Elijah's presence. Now for some reason against all common sense, it was not him that unnerved her but she herself. "How the hell am I gonna fight off this madness?" With a mixture of pity and contempt for herself thought Bonnie. It was one thing to fantasize about being in the arms of her kidnapper, but it was quite another to realize that it may really happen in the future.

"What do you want from me, Elijah?" She asked, turning to face him.

The vampire just stood there and looked at her.

"What did you see?" He said, continuing to look carefully into Bonnie's eyes.

She felt hot all over again and tried to turn away from Elijah. But the man grabbed her wrist with his hand and again turned the girl to him. He took a step forward and Bonnie was pressed with her waist to the sink. Elijah literally shrank the girl into it with his solid body. Bonnie tried to turn away at least, to not look at him but she felt his lips on her ear. Elijah threw a wet strand of hair from her face and tilted his head to one side.

"What scared you so much, Bonnie?" He asked again.

Bonnie was having a hard time trying to breathe evenly. Elijah was so close to her that she felt abdominal muscles under her palm through his shirt. This prevented her from thinking, leading to a state of near-fainting. The girl wanted to immediately break out of these impromptu embrace. Or stay in it forever. She was so confused. A part of her, unknown to the girl before, longed to feel again Elijah's kiss, to feel her body in his strong hands. But Bonnie put the last effort into her struggle with this stranger in herself. "This is _wrong_. He is my kidnapper. Nothing good can come out of it." She tried to reason with herself.

"Are you gonna answer me?"Asked Elijah as if nothing had happened.

The girl looked at him with frightened eyes and said softly:

"Elijah, don't make me answer that question. Even if you want to torture me, I can't tell you." Bonnie's eyes glistened with tears; she was too emotionally exhausted from this internal struggle and confrontation with Elijah. "If you want to punish me, then... you yourself are well aware, I can't fight you…"

He stepped away from her, staring at the witch. She didn't try to look away, just looked him straight in the eye. One moment and Elijah ran his fingers through her wet hair, pulling the girl to him. Bonnie was expecting something animalistic, proving the power of the man above her but instead Elijah's kiss was as light as a breath of warm spring breeze. Despite this, the girl's body has responded to this unexpected kindness. To her surprise and dismay, the vampire broke the kiss.

"If, following your strange logic, little one, I liked defenseless victims, then take my word, I would never have got in touch with a hereditary sore, like you," he said quietly, taking a step back. "I'm also somehow not attracted to drunken women, so I don't think anything could have happened between us yesterday. You are just my witch. Do not feign something that doesn't exist."

Now it was Bonnie who felt like someone has poured a bucket of cold water on her head. She just stood there and stared dumbfounded at the Original. Elijah as always, was so cold and unfeeling. And so haughty. The witch felt herself starting to boil again, furious. So he can kiss her and touch her whenever he wants, and then have audacity to tell her that she's not good enough for him, and she's just his witch? Bonnie had a sudden desire to scratch out the eyes of this arrogant snob. But her assailant turned and walked out of the bathroom. Thus showing that their conversation was over. This became a catalyst for Bonnie to take decisive action, opposed to any logic.

The girl jumped out after the vampire into the room at the moment when he managed to take off his jacket and unbutton his shirt. Narrowing her eyes, she hissed:

"So I'm not good enough for you?" The man looked at her with slight bewilderment, continuing to unbutton his shirt.

"Bonnie, I'm asking you kindly, let me change quietly. I still have a lot to do..." he said, as if she had wearied him greatly.

Bonnie looked at him somewhat curiously, but her eyes remained furious.

"So, you can touch me, kiss me, distract from important things..." the witch pointed at the open book on the carpet beside the table, "and I have to fawn over you, pretending that everything is how it's supposed to be? Yeah, no shit, nothing's wrong with this! I am a real person! And maybe I never had a man before, but I'm not a fool and can correctly interpret all your forward moves at my person! But I don't understand the changes in your mood! What do you want from me?"

Elijah stood, slowly raising his eyes.

"What do you want me to say, Bonnie?" He asked, his voice suddenly hoarse.

Bonnie shook her head, disappointed:

"This is all you do. Always in control of the situation. Rather than explain something, you ask meaningless questions."

The girl started to turn around to leave, but was caught by Elijah's hand. He gently but firmly turned Bonnie back to him.

"Okay, I'll ask you a meaningful question, little one. Do you yourself know what you want from me? Even at this very moment."

Bonnie knew. Too well to confess it to him. So, overcoming her real desires she said:

"I just want to go back to Emily's records. Unless, of course, you mind."

Elijah dropped her hand and calmly said:

"I dare not hinder."


	24. Chapter 24

**As always, I'd really like to know what do u think and how did u like this one? Most likely, this is the last chapter I'll be posting until I finish exams. With being sick on top of everything it has been quite rough, so I hope for your understanding. Lots of love, kittens, and hopefully see u soon! **

* * *

She woke up in the night with a strange sensation. Rising from the bed, she looked around. Elijah was lying on his back, one arm behind his head and eyes closed. Bonnie has opened her mouth to call out for him, but all of a sudden the door opened noiselessly and cold crept over the witch's foot. She felt as if someone pressed on her back. She half turned around, but saw no one.

"Bonnie..." she heard a whisper coming from the corridor.

The witch turned in indecision at Elijah, thinking whether she should wake him up. But when the voice repeated her name, she stepped into the hallway. Bonnie was in total darkness, for some reason not bumping into anything on her way and just knowing exactly where she needs to go. When she came to one of the closed doors, she confidently put her hand on the knob and press it. The door opened easily, and Bonnie took a step forward.

She stood in the darkness, feeling the slight chill and fear mixed with curiosity. Suddenly, here and there, one by one the candles began to kindle. Bonnie turned around startled by each, until her eyes finally came across her long-dead relative, standing at a large shelf with books. Emily held out her hand forward as if pointing to something, and while Bonnie tried to see what it was, the woman was gone. She vanished as suddenly as she had appeared. Candle flames instantly went out and the room was again plunged into darkness. Bonnie was in the dark, trying to determine where exactly would be at least some light source, that she could use discreetly.

Finally, she decided to resort to magic, but didn't have time to do it as someone's strong arms suddenly wrapped around her. The witch twitched in horror, trying to scream but a hand clamped over her mouth, not allowing her to make a sound. Bonnie felt her heart jump out of her chest when a mocking voice drawled:

"You don't want to wake up the whole neighbourhood, now do you?"

"Klaus!" Flashed through the witch's head, not making her feel any better. The Original did not seem to be particularly in a hurry to let her out of his arms. Through the thin fabric of her nightshirt Bonnie felt his strong body behind her and that the man was obviously not wearing the shirt. A slight odour of alcohol came from Klaus, which in itself was not exactly a good sign. She knew what alcohol does to people, but couldn't even imagine how it affects the ancient vampires.

Anyway, Bonnie didn't even try to escape. She was just afraid of what might follow. But to her slight relieve, Klaus finally unclenched his hands, however managing to slip his hands down to the witch's waist and hips. The vampire disappeared into the darkness and in a moment the room erupted in the dim light of a night lamp.

The Original stood by the lamp on the table with his head slightly to the side, as if carefully examining its switch. Bonnie guessed right – the man was only wearing light casual black pants. Klaus's torso was naked, and the man was barefoot. Without looking at the witch, he drawled softly:

"To be honest, it wasn't exactly you who I expected to see here."

Bonnie was paralyzed: how is she gonna explain to Klaus what she was doing there in the pitch dark? She realized that this would be impossible, so she decided to play for time.

"And who was it then?" She asked, trying to regain the breath knocked out of her due to the adrenaline rush. "You scared me."

The man smiled, still not looking at her face. It strained her a bit, for she couldn't determine what this polite monster really felt. Klaus ran a finger over the bronze statuette standing on the table beside the lamp and then finally turned to her.

"Honestly, I hoped at least to scare you." He said sarcastically, fully turning to Bonnie. "I didn't think you're that kind of girl who sneaks into cabinets at night to read. And I certainly didn't expect you to orient yourself so well in the dark."

"I don't, as you can see." Raising her chin the girl said, knowing that whatever she says will look suspicious in the eyes of the Original.

"Then what are you doing here, Bonnie?" Raising his eyebrow at her asked the vampire.

Though Klaus spoke to her almost tenderly, she still felt the danger.

"I have visions..." trying to speak casually, Bonnie said."You know kind of sleepwalking?"

The Original smiled, stroking his chin. He watched the witch's eyes, as if trying to see something in them.

"And you had one now?" He asked with interest. "What was it?"

Though she hardly managed, Bonnie withstood the vampire's gaze.

"Just... as if someone told me to come here." She spread her arms, but hugged herself instantly, remembering that her V-neck was quite revealing.

Klaus slowly approached the witch and stopped just a few feet from her. The vampire smiled, spreading his hands to the sides. Bonnie instinctively wanted to leave the room, which she tried to do.

"I think I'd better get back to the bedroom," she said, starting to move toward the door. "Elijah..."

The witch didn't finish, the Original's hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and made it impossible for her to go further. Bonnie looked fearfully at him. The vampire held her tightly, but not causing any pain. But she knew that at any moment it can become very painful. Klaus slowly pulled his hand up, carrying the girl's along. When her wrist was at his mouth, the man brushed her skin with his lips.

"My brother, apparently, is not particularly interested in your whereabouts and activities." He grinned, looking her straight in the eyes.

The girl was really scared. Klaus didn't interest her as a man, but she had no doubts about his intentions. The witch saw how his eyes darkened when the vampire looked briefly at her cleavage. Fear overcame her, and she didn't even try to pull at his hand.

"I don't think Elijah would be pleased..." the witch muttered, finally grasping Klaus's palm on her hand and trying to disengage his fingers.

"And you'll be damn right." Bonnie heard the familiar deep, calm voice.

She looked anxiously at the door and saw him. The elder Original was leaning his shoulder against the door jamb. Ever calm, he didn't look indifferent now however. Just looking into his eyes, Bonnie realized that something dark has awakened in the vampire's soul.

The girl pulled her hand again and this time Klaus slowly unclenched his fingers. She nearly fell on the floor, but managed to stay on her feet. She turned to Elijah who slowly pulled away from the door frame smiling, and took a few steps forward. His smile made Bonnie tense and she frantically breathed the air in, readying to explain herself.

But it seemed that his witch was of little interest to him, because the vampire walked past her, threw a careless and, as it seemed somewhat dismissive glance toward Bonnie and then stopped in front of his brother.

"Go to the room, Bonnie." Ordered the vampire, and probably for the first time since they met she didn't want to contradict him.

Without turning around, she left the library and tore down the hall toward their bedroom. Making quick steps past the owner's bedroom, she saw Greta standing in the door. The girl gave Bonnie a scornful look and hissed:

"Do not think I don't understand what you're up to. It won't work."

Bonnie was about to tell her not to judge people by herself, but realized that it will only cause more questions about why she was wandering in darkness. Besides, Greta annoyed her to no end. Therefore the witch just couldn't help to smile unctuously before she said:

"Well, we'll see."

Klaus's witch gasped from such insolence, but Bonnie didn't wait for her answer and went to her bedroom, slamming the door shut. Sitting on the bed, she waited for Elijah. She knew that this whole situation is not her fault, but didn't know whether her captor would want to spend time trying to find out whose fault it was at all. Anyway, he didn't seem at all eager to understand what has happened. He was furious, and Bonnie was the cause of it. Which certainly wasn't making her happy.

She went up to the mirror and took the first tube of lotion that she saw. Just to give her something to occupy herself, she sat on a round ottoman and started to rub moisturizer into her arms. She already imagined what Elijah could think about finding her dressed only in a nightgown in the library lit by a dim lamp, in his half-naked pervert brother's company. Bonnie put the lotion aside and looked at herself in the mirror, in anticipation of the next clash with the Original.

When the door slowly opened, she shuddered as her nerves were on edge. Elijah walked into the room and looked at the witch sitting by the window. She lowered her head guiltily, pretending to examine her manicure.

Closing the door and turning the key in the lock, the vampire went to Bonnie. He stood so close to her that whether she wanted it or not, her eyes ran over the vampire's stomach. Elijah slipped his hand down her cheek, before running his fingers into the girl's hair at her temple. One movement, and Bonnie threw her head back, looking into the eyes of her captor.

"You know, little one, sometimes I feel like I'm fighting against windmills." He said quietly, something in his eyes making her at the same time afraid of the Original, and crave to feel his greedy kiss again.

"What should I do with you, little one?" The man asked in a husky voice, holding his thumb across her cheek. "You're walking around the house half-naked in the night, provoking Klaus…"

Hearing such allegations, Bonnie sobered up a bit. She looked away, sincerely hoping it will break the invisible connection rising between them. But the Original moved his hand slightly, and she again had to look at him.

"I provoked him?!" She exclaimed indignantly, surprised with her suddenly hoarse voice. "Even Sleeping Beauty can provoke your kooky brother!

Elijah raised an eyebrow, as if he couldn't believe his ears. The man's eyes flashed something that Bonnie was surprised to identify as sparks of laughter. Anyhow, the face of the Original somewhat softened, and he let Bonnie. Taking a step back, he brushed her hair.

"Sleeping Beauty, eh?" Elijah asked with interest, going to the bathroom.

The girl stared dumbfounded at the door, behind which the vampire had just escaped. "That's all? No questions, no scandals and threats?" She thought, suddenly feeling a little disappointed. Waiting dragged on and Bonnie, up on her feet, tiptoed her way to the bathroom door. Behind it, she heard only the sound of running water. Chuckling unhappily, she was about to go back when the door suddenly opened and Elijah literally pulled her by the hand into the bathroom.

"If you so much like to spy, then I see no reason to deprive you of this pleasure," he said mockingly, still holding Bonnie's wrist. "You can enjoy the view from the front row."

The witch immediately wanted to punch this self-assured man in his cheekily grinning face. But the girl was able to pull herself together. In addition, she didn't want to be any closer to Elijah than she already was. She already felt a little discomfort, looking at the glistening water droplets all over his strong body. The man had wrapped a towel around his lean hips, which however for some reason prevented Bonnie from concentrating on anything else. The girl caught her eyes time and again coming back to his lower parts, and tried to look anywhere but not on Elijah.

"So what were you doing there in the dark?" Casually asked the man, combing his wet hair.

Bonnie was even slightly hurt by his detachment. She'd expected the Original would literally pelt her with questions.

"I had a vision..." she muttered."Well, or something like that... To be honest, it was different... not like any that I had before."

Elijah looked at her fixedly, which made the girl even more distracted. Bonnie glared at the man and growled:

"Don't look at me like a lion on its prey! I am already confused."

The Original raised an eyebrow, clearly amused by such revelation. But the girl was very eager to tell the vampire what happened so she ignored his mocking smile.

"Well, Emily... My long dead relative... Emily pointed out to me on one of the shelves, and I think this should help us in our quest!" With some pride Bonnie said, looking at Elijah. "But then your savage brother came and prevented me from looking which book she pointed at. So I guess..."

"You have to check all of them." He finished for her.

The girl nodded.

"Well, I'll try to distract Klaus and Greta during the day, so you can find what we need."

With that Elijah passed by Bonnie and went into the bedroom. The girl clenched her teeth in frustration, "So I try, risking my life and honour for the sake of all this crap, and he can't even say "thank you?". Going into the bedroom, the witch padded over to the bed, pointedly angrily beating her pillow and climbed under the covers. Elijah immediately turned off the bedside lamp. Bonnie snorted angrily in a blanket, pulling it to her chin. She wanted to let that anger out, burn or break something, but knew that it would look very childish. And in Elijah's eyes she wanted to be anyone but a child.

"Thank you, Bonnie." Suddenly she heard his silky voice.

The girl's lips stretched into a contented smile and not hiding the smugness in her voice, she said:

"You're welcome."

* * *

**My dear friend RavenMikaelson, who seems to possess a certain kind of magic, has yet another story for you to enjoy! Join me in her fan gang and follow ****_Writing history together! _****;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Maybe I spoil you, but what the heck! :D Enjoy and don't forget to leave a few kind words to cheer me up ;)**

* * *

Elena was not particularly pleased with the appearance of the new character in the Salvatore house. Lexi behaved very friendly towards her but she acted even friendlier with Stefan, which penetrated the heart of the brunette with slight jealousy. Her boyfriend and this smiling vampire had something he didn't have yet with Elena – a common past. Listening to their peals of laughter and watching them exchange glances filled with something special, at least according to the girl's opinion, a certain warmth perhaps...she felt uncomfortable.

Damon noticed this and raised an eyebrow, smiled mischievously and saluted her with a glass filled with whiskey. Elena wanted to strangle Stefan's obnoxious brother, though she knew it wouldn't change anything. If there was someone in the room who was literally asking for it, it would be Lexi, lying with ease on the sofa and obviously not caring about who thinks what about her.

"Maybe, Stefan," said Elena with slight exasperation, "we can distract you a little from your memories and get back to the not particularly joyous future? For example, to my friend Bonnie and Elijah?"

Lexi chuckled, finally turning to face the little angry brunette. She gave Stefan's girlfriend a careless onceover and crossing her legs, leaned back on the couch.

"Well, let's talk about Elijah." Somewhat ironically, as it seemed to Elena, said the vampire. "It is not often you meet people who are eager to know more about him. And for such a good reason as a kidnapped friend."

Elena stared at the beautiful girl's face, trying to understand what she's led by. She didn't believe that Lexi was an altruist, so the brunette considered that it was all about Stefan and this was somewhat straining. Though the vampire insisted that Lexi's nothing but an old dear friend of his, it didn't make her jealousy disappear.

"So who is this Elijah guy again?" Impatiently asked the girl, at heart glad when Stefan got up from the couch and went up to her, sat on the arm of the chair and put his hand on her shoulder.

Lexi smiled at the couple but then pursed her lips when Damon sat on the couch next to her. The elder Salvatore himself however seemed to have little joy in this proximity. Anyway, the man theatrically pulled on a martyr's face, making Lexi judging by her expression want to immediately throw Damon off the couch. But she restrained herself, deciding to simply ignore such childish behaviour.

"Well. I'll tell you briefly so as not to bore you with unnecessary details. Elijah is the Original. That is, one of the oldest vampires. His family was the first of the vampires, and consequently – the strongest of us. They can even compel us, regardless of our age," the girl said and a shadow flashed in her eyes. "To be honest, I was quite surprised by the appearance of Elijah in this area because he has his own laws and lives up to his standards and principles and rarely intervenes in events not related to him directly. This implies that this is something meaningful for him, if he came here and stole, or if you prefer took with him your witch friend. And, knowing the scope of the Original family, I can safely say that your Bonnie is in real danger."

"Weren't you the one to assure me that Elijah is a man of his word?" Damon asked sarcastically, sipping from his glass.

Lexi gave him a look full of irritation.

"Somewhat conditionally, he always keeps his word. But he has a brother, as I have already said. Klaus will make sure to cause every each of those who are not on his side more than enough trouble to reconsider this fact. And something tells me that your girlfriend is no exception." The girl looked at Stefan. "Believe me, the deal with the Original was the dumbest thing that your dim-witted brother could ever have done."

Damon smiled, though his eyes blazed fury. He was about to say something offensive to their guest, but all of a sudden he heard a knock at the door. Knowing that there was nothing he could possibly do to this annoying blonde, he went to see who else would roll into their abode.

The man opened the door and was surprised to see a beautiful woman on the threshold. Piercing eyes, cute little nose and a short hairstyle complemented her simple clothes and heavy shoes. Damon raised an eyebrow, silently looking at the stranger. She was apparently not in a hurry to say anything. Suddenly he was unceremoniously pushed aside by Lexi who immediately shook her head with a smile, looking at the woman in the doorway.

"Rose, it has been too long!" She said, spreading her arms in a welcome gesture. "This new hairstyle definitely suits you."

Damon impatiently went toward the living room. After looking at his brother, he hissed angrily:

"Somebody explain to me what the hell is going on? Our house is not a court yard!"

Lexi had just entered the room with her friend, throwing a contemptuous look at the indignant man.

"I invited Rose because she probably knows the true cause of the appearance of the Original..."

The woman standing behind the blonde shook her head, looking at Elena who was sitting on the couch, clear surprise and slight enthusiasm in her eyes.

"Hell, she's a spitting image of Katherine!" Shaking her head she said and walked closer to perturbed by such reaction Elena.

The girl wrinkled her nose and raised her chin, looking at the strange woman who was staring at her like at some unknown animal.

"I'm fucking tired of you all," Elena's eyes at this pointedly shifted from Stefan to Damon and back, "reminding me of her existence every second. Enough!"

Rose laughed, sitting down in a chair and gratefully taking a glass of bourbon from Lexi.

"And this must be the famous Salvatore brothers, another trophy of charming and cunning Katherine?" Damon clenched his teeth, looking angrily at their guest, but she raised her hand as if stopping the vampire in his rush. "Trevor and I can quite understand you. We ourselves experienced the charms of this young woman."

Elena looked with interest at Rose. Just like all the others present in the living room at home Salvatore. Stefan leaned back on the sofa, looking at the woman taking a sip from her glass.

"All this is fun of course. I am glad that we cheered you up, but I would like to understand what has Katherine to do with this?" He said, looking at Lexi. "How is she connected to the Originals?"

Rose casually shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Don't rush me, and I'll share with you everything I know about this...company."

"Oh, come on!" Damon snapped, rising from his seat. "Why do we have to believe her? We haven't even seen her before!"

Stefan glared at his brother. Damon has always been impatient, but now it could be well understandable. Stefan himself was not a very trusting person, and now when Bonnie was in danger and it was not known what to expect from the Originals, he didn't know what to believe. The vampire turned to Lexi, and she looked at him firmly:

"Stefan, I can vouch for Rose, as for myself." The girl said confidently. "She risked everything coming here, after more than five hundred years of hiding from Elijah. For such a sticky situation, Rose can thank Katherine exclusively. Oh, and of course Trevor. So be patient. In the end, we didn't have to and would be smart not to interfere in this story, while you... You are already sucked into it up to the very top..."

"So we lose a witch..." Damon said casually, instantly causing Elena to scowl at him. "I never even liked her!"

Lexi shook her head at the older Salvatore with a slight irritation.

"Why this bravado now, Damon?" Said the vampire mockingly, crossing her legs and pretending to examine her impeccable manicure. "If you just for a second thought that it will be all over with Bonnie's death, you would never have called me. So even you with all your immaturity know that it's not that simple. Or am I wrong? Maybe there is something else that you're hiding behind such cynicism?"

Damon just waved his glass.

"Rot in hell." He said through teeth clenched in anger and walked out of the room. "I think I'll wait for Stefan's retelling in a company more to my taste."

...

Bonnie walked along the bookshelves, her fingers touching backs of the antique leather bindings. The girl was not particularly full of enthusiasm, as Elijah went to the city with his brother and Greta. "It will be _fun_. Sorry you can't join us." The image of Klaus winking at her was still fresh in her mind, making the witch gnash her teeth. She was somewhat annoyed, even though she knew that Elijah's doing it for their common goal. She had no right to tell the man how to spend his leisure time, but jealousy still plagued the witch.

"The hell with it." Bonnie muttered, going way back and continuing to brush her fingers on the book covers.

It was the tenth time along the shelf pointed at by Emily, but there was no result. The girl asked her dead relative mentally to give her at least some sign, but in the end after realizing that all the pleading was in vain, she became angry at herself. If she would have paid a little more attention last night, now she wouldn't have to wander here all alone, turning at the slightest of rustle.

Bonnie finally decided to take off all the books from the shelf and look through each. In any case, she could safely assume that Klaus won't be leaving his own home every day on the first call, so waiting for the next convenient opportunity could take a decent amount of time. And she didn't want to wait. There were a lot of reasonable causes, but what worried her the most were her rising and ambivalent feelings for Elijah. On one hand, the Original sometimes frightened her and the rest of the time annoyed her, but on the other – Bonnie felt irresistibly drawn to him. The girl knew that the more time she spent with him, the more dependent on him she became.

Even now knowing the importance of her quest, the witch couldn't help thinking that somewhere out in the Chicago night, Elijah was spending time in the company of his brother, whose loose morals were somewhat infamous. It distracted her, but still she tried to focus. She was taking one book at a time and briefly leafed through each, trying to find something... just something. But the distance to the end of the shelf constantly grew smaller and the search has not been fruitful at all. Bonnie put another book back in place and picked up a new one. This book was a little different from the others, though she felt that it wasn't what they were interested in at the moment.

The witch put her hand on top of the cover: someone's portrait in an oval shape frame had been there once for certain. Bonnie frowned, surprised by the fact that all the books were in an almost perfect condition, while someone's face was ripped off from the cover of this one in a barbaric way. The girl closed her eyes, trying to focus and squeezed it in her hands.

Suddenly she felt warm wind, and opening her eyes Bonnie found herself in the middle of a huge meadow. No matter how she struggled, she couldn't see where it ended. It seemed just like a sea of blooming flax around, and the bright sun overhead. The witch heard someone's carefree laughter in the distance and carefully, as if afraid that her foot would slip into an invisible swamp, followed the sound. Bonnie was looking around cautiously and listening after every small step she made. She tried to determine exactly where the sound source was and finally her efforts were rewarded.

Behind tall stalks of flax, she heard a man's voice speaking with a hint of irony:

_To make a graceful act of revenge,_

_and punish a thousand wrongs in a single day,_

_Love secretly took up his bow again,_

_like a man who waits the time and place to strike._

_My power was constricted in my heart,_

_making defense there, and in my eyes,_

_when the mortal blow descended there,_

_where all other arrows had been blunted._

_So, confused by the first assault,_

_it had no opportunity or strength_

_to take up arms when they were needed,_

_or withdraw me shrewdly to the high,_

_steep hill, out of the torment,_

_from which it wishes to save me now but cannot._

Following the poem was a ringing female laughter.

"Don't laugh, it's Petrarch. Maybe one day we won't trample over the earth anymore, but he, or rather his sonnets will remain. You'll see." Said the stranger.

Bonnie gently pushed the thicket and saw a kind of an island in the middle of the meadow. The girl was lying on a blanket on the grass, and Bonnie tried but couldn't see her face. The stranger's head was resting in the man's lap, casually lounging on a blanket... Klaus. Bonnie shuddered, fearing that he would see her again as it happened in the past vision. But this time, even though the man looked at her, he didn't seem to notice the somewhat confused witch looking down upon them.

"Come on, I could easily write a sonnet, and a much better one!" Mockingly said the vampire and casually tossed the book on a blanket next to him.

The girl laughed and rolled over. Putting her palm to her cheek, she exclaimed with feigned admiration:

"Please, Lord Niklaus! When you find time to break away from your insidious plans, you can compose a sonnet for me!" The stranger turned back again. "I can already imagine you scratching your chin in search of the muse, covered in flecks of ink."

Klaus laughed, throwing his head back.

"Why so much disbelief in my hidden talents?" He asked, and suddenly found himself already on top of his companion, touching his lips to her neck. "Well, the hell with sonnets! Maybe I'll ask Elijah to do it!"

The interest he had in the girl was clearly not platonic, and the vampire started quickly unlacing the bodice of the stranger's dress. Bonnie closed her eyes and upon opening them again, she was standing in the middle of the library in the apartment. The girl looked back at the book in her hands. She opened it and read the author's name – Petrarch. Slamming the book shut, Bonnie brought her back into its place. The girl was uncomfortable with what she had just seen in her vision. The scene that unfolded before her eyes seemed much more intimate compared to the one she had seen in the dining room a few days earlier. There was something different about Klaus, and while the vampire was not naked this time, for some reason the witch felt ashamed that she peeped over those two.

Finally throwing the thoughts about Elijah's brother out of her head, Bonnie began to think about unexpected problems. She couldn't understand how to find The Book and also how to do everything before the arrival of the Originals and Greta. In the end, Bonnie waved her hands desperately. In fact, she didn't know that she wanted to do and so with wide open eyes, she stared in amazement at all the books suddenly hanging in the air. Afraid to move her hands, Bonnie looked at what she had done. How to make the books go back into place, and not just let them collapse on the floor?

The witch tried to apply to them the same method she tried out with the feathers, and was relieved to realize that it was working. Before finally pushing the books back on the shelf, Bonnie had noticed a yellowed piece of paper glued to the back of the shelf. Overcoming temptation to immediately grab it, she first finished the process with the books. Just set them in place, Bonnie pulled out a few of them in the usual way and got the intriguing piece of old parchment.

Putting everything in place, she looked around for any evidence left behind, and then, with her find in the pocket walked into their bedroom. Sitting on the bed, she looked at her catch that cost her so much trouble and snorted. If this piece of paper was what that they need, then she obviously couldn't deal with it alone. It was all covered in some strange unknown to Bonnie symbols. The girl carefully folded it and hid it under the mattress: she obviously wouldn't need it before Elijah joined her and definitely didn't want to be caught with it in her pocket. The witch held her arms, thinking with irritation that for someone interested in the search her captor wasn't particularly in a hurry to get back home. She felt incredibly dreary alone in this city where she felt alienated, but somewhere in Mystic Falls she had friends. The girl slipped out of the room and went down the hall, looking into every open room for a phone. Finally, it was found in the lobby. Bonnie grinned: how come she had not noticed before this gold-coated, ornate apparatus. She dialed the number but suddenly a hand in a white glove pressed the end button.

Bonnie jumped in fright, turning to see Klaus's butler standing behind her. The man's face was absolutely expressionless as he bowed, as if apologizing to the girl.

"Lord Elijah gave me clear instructions on your account, my lady." The witch looked with astonishment at the butler as no one had called her that before. "No phone calls."

Bonnie's eyes flashed angrily, and her lips became a thin line. Oh how she wanted to kill "Lord Elijah" at this point! After all, she was not going to run or scheme against him. She only wanted to hear the familiar voice of Elena or Care.

"And if I was going to contact E-...the Lord?" The girl said. "Maybe you know at least where I could find him tonight? Or at least how he can be reached?"

The man stood in indecision, shifting from foot to foot.

"It is impossible. Usually when going to a club, they leave the cell phones at home. And disturb their peace I will not." With a touch of reverence said the butler.

Bonnie squinted, watching the man. "What the... club? With no phones allowed?" The girl of course was against such practices, but Elijah's absence was driving her crazy. Justifying herself saying that it's all for the benefit of their mission, the witch remembered her grandmother's lessons and applied the knowledge on her accidental victim. A few minutes later the witch learned that she could find on the sideboard in the dining room a special card with monograms, required at the entrance and where this entrance to the mysterious club is exactly. Bonnie was not ashamed, after all who keeps such secret things in such prominent places?

After hastily dressing in an elegant long dress of bright scarlet colour and throwing a coat on top, she headed for the elevator. She again looked discontentedly at the unconscious butler on the floor of the hall. Applying self-defense techniques her grandmother once taught her, Bonnie has not calculated the force right. And even though she knew she didn't cause any real harm, it still was incredibly embarrassing.

But curiosity tormented her since Elijah's leaving, jealousy overpowered her humanity. Already in the taxi, Bonnie suddenly became afraid of what might be seen in the place where she was going. But the girl wouldn't be herself if she hid from the unknown. So, coming out of the car at the old building and groping around in her pocket for the stolen card, Bonnie tried to calm the pounding of her excited heart. If Greta could come in, Bonnie didn't see why she couldn't.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, kittens. Thank you for your kind words, I feel much better, although I still have exams, that's why it took so long. But I'll make it up to you, I promise! Have a little surprise for you - a short Klaroline story. Hopefully, will be posting the first chapter today;) Meanwhile, enjoy!**

* * *

Her heart was beating like crazy and the skin on her face blazed like fire. Bonnie took a step forward, breathing the cold air in. She just needed to relax, otherwise the man who stood at the entrance would certainly suspect that something was wrong. The girl squared her shoulders and once again looked at the huge vintage door somewhere behind which was Elijah. On one hand, she wanted madly to find out what he was doing, but on the other, Bonnie knew that going into the building, there was no way back. But she was drawn there and finally made a decision.

Discarding all the doubts and fears, the witch proudly raised her chin and walked to the entrance of the mysterious private club. Picking up a large, forged ring, Bonnie clucked her tongue, "One would think they could at least equip such place more up to the times..." After knocking a ring on iron plate for several times, she took a step back. The wait was short, a small window on one side of the doors swung open, but the one who opened it did not say a word. Bonnie stared incredulously at the door for a few seconds until she was hit with the idea to stretch out the stolen card. A hand in a black lace glove took it from the hands of the girl who already regretted coming to this strange place.

A moment later the door opened and there in the doorway stood a woman. She was about sixty, although Bonnie couldn't say for sure. Even though she was dressed somewhat provocatively, all her clothes screamed of exorbitant cost. The blonde smiled at Bonnie sweetly, handing her the card.

"First time?" She asked knowingly.

Bonnie nodded, looking around the small hall. It was lit with the dim lights, making the place look somewhat intimate.

"Your coat, Miss." Suddenly there was a polite male voice behind her.

Bonnie allowed the man dressed in an elegant suit help her take off the coat. Then he disappeared behind a door as suddenly as he had appeared next to her. Bonnie felt a slight foreboding trembling, but tried to pull herself together. The woman, as if sensing this smiled.

"Do not worry, everybody has their first time. Believe me, no one has complained leaving this house."

Bonnie nodded, not quite understanding what exactly this mansion was. The girl only hoped for one thing: that this place was not a banal public house, and she wasn't gonna be mistaken for a prostitute. When she thought about prostitutes, a wave of rage swept Bonnie. If this in fact was a public house, how exactly was her kidnapper having "fun"?

Suddenly, the woman handed the girl something, distracting her from thinking about Elijah. Bonnie looked down and saw a mask in the blonde's hand. Amazingly, the mask was almost the same shade as the girl's dress.

"You must have been warned, but we have a special dress code for women," the woman said, still smiling. "Until such time you do choose someone whom you would be interested in spending the rest of the evening with, you will have to cover your face."

She nodded and put on the mask that covered most of the witch's face. Such rules more than suited her, and Bonnie immediately felt much more confident.

"Do similar rules apply to males?" She asked while straightening her hair and examining her reflection in a huge floor to ceiling mirror.

The host shook her head.

"Men are more relaxed in that particular matter. They decide for themselves whether they want to open their identity or still prefer to hide it."

Bonnie nodded. "Fine, then I won't have problems finding the smug idiot!" She thought, with a touch of malice. The girl looked herself over and smiled contentedly. Though she wore a dress just because it was the first one she touched in the closet without a thought, now the witch was really pleased with her choice. Long to the floor, it showed her chiseled figure. Of course, the neckline and cut-out on the back could be more modest, but looking at the owner of the institution, she realized that revealing a little bit of skin was more than appropriate.

A knock on the door made the witch wince. The woman gestured, inviting the girl to follow her. Bonnie realized that visitors were most likely not allowed to meet each other until they wore the mask. The girl followed the blonde to another set of doors, almost identical to the entrance. The woman opened it before Bonnie, and she saw another hall which was much more spacious than where she had just been.

The light in the room was subdued, but here and there she could hear laughter and soft music. In the middle of the hall was a staircase leading to the second floor, currently being climbed by a man and a woman.

"Have fun." The blonde said, closing the door.

Bonnie froze for a moment, hesitating before going to the side of the room where the muffled music played. There were only a few people who seemed to not even notice her presence. In fact, Bonnie had not found anything terrible here: someone was playing chess, someone reading a book. Pretty decent, she thought, moving to another room.

There she found a few others, but they neither indulged in debauchery, nor committed any heinous acts. Going from room to room and not finding the Originals and Greta, Bonnie already regretted her haste. What if they had already left the club and went to a different place or home? The thought of Klaus' apartment and the unconscious butler made the witch's palms sweat. Bonnie decided that she has rather overstayed in this strange place, and decided to leave.

Already heading past the stairs to the door, she heard familiar laughter wafting from above. Looking up, she saw Klaus with a woman in a mask. Judging by the colour of her skin, it was not Greta. The woman laughed at something the vampire told her, and he confidently led her somewhere. Bonnie gritted her teeth and tried to cope with her anger. "So that's how they are having fun while I have to deal with those freaking books!" She thought and picking up the hem of her dress, rushed up the stairs, following the couple to the second floor.

Bonnie stopped, carefully looking around. Klaus and the stranger were no longer in sight. The same subdued light and silence. Two corridors, apparently leading into different wings of the old mansion. The girl looked in indecision first at one side and then the second corridor, and then chose the left one. The witch was listening to the voices coming from behind half-closed doors, trying to find the room.

Suddenly one of the doors opened and a man of middle age appeared in the hallway. He was obviously not very sober and in a great mood.

"Are you looking for me?" Playfully asked the stranger, with interest looking at Bonnie's figure.

The girl was about to send a man to hell, when she heard Klaus's familiar purring voice behind the door. Pretending considering a potential beau, Bonnie sneak peeked into the room. It was fairly large, and there were a few people. She didn't see women, but heard their flirty, playful laughter. Clenching her fists and trying to smile seductively, as much as possible, the girl literally sang:

"Maybe for you..."

The man laughed contentedly, offering her his arm.

"I came here with a lady, but she got interested in another gentleman." He openly admitted, not even knowing what a storm of emotions aroused in Bonnie's soul.

"If this gentleman is Elijah, I swear, I'll jinx both of them so they won't even think to go near this place again!" She thought, walking into the room arm in arm with her companion.

She immediately saw him as soon as they entered the room. Elijah was at the pool table, coating a cue. Bonnie immediately scanned the room looking in search of potential rivals, and then saw her. It was a red-haired woman in a black skin-tight dress with a more than revealing neckline, almost to her waist. The stranger was sitting on a high stool, her legs crossed, and much to Bonnie's displeasure, at every opportunity demonstrated her bare limbs to Elijah. The witch's first impulse was to resort to magic, burn the redhead's thick and obviously unnatural in places hair, but she restrained herself, knowing that the Original clearly wouldn't appreciate such an act on her part.

"Martini?" Asked the man, looking at Bonnie.

Bonnie once again thanked heavens for the fact that she was wearing a mask and nodded. Remembering the vampire's excellent hearing abilities, the witch quietly stood at the black marble bar, waiting for her companion to bring her a drink, not actually planning on drinking it. Bonnie furtively watched Elijah. The man had no jacket on, the collar of his shirt was open and the sleeves rolled up. It seemed that the Original was fully absorbed in the game.

"Klaus," the redhead drawled in a seemingly nasty voice, "your brother is no fun."

Bonnie looked at Klaus, easily located on a small sofa. The vampire's hand was thrown over the shoulder of the same stranger with whom Bonnie had already seen him today. The Original whispered something into her ear but lazily looked up from his occupation, glancing from the woman on the stool to Elijah.

"My brother has never been particularly sociable." He said with a slight smile. "But I think that at least today we can relax a little and remember the past."

Along with that, Klaus raised his glass and saluted his brother. He also took a glass from a small table and saluted his brother in return, taking a small sip. Bonnie felt anger and jealousy. She wasn't even able to determine who she hated more at this moment: Klaus, who dragged his brother into this place, or the red-headed snake, or Elijah who didn't seem to be particularly against such pastime. So when given the glass of martini, Bonnie squeezed it so hard it almost shattered.

Bonnie stood, overcame by conflicting emotions. On one hand she wanted to get out of here right that moment, not to see it all, not wanting to know if Elijah would accept the "generous" invitation on the part of the red-haired bitch. On the other, the girl wanted madly to throw off the mask, go to the man and tell him exactly what she thought about him. But what could Bonnie possibly achieve? What could she even say since he didn't belong to her? How would it look on her part?

"Would you teach me how to play?" Meanwhile the redhead's voice carried to Bonnie.

She turned and watched angrily as the woman already jumped off her stool and walked forward, leaning towards Elijah, touching his back with her sleek hand. This was the last straw. She wasn't gonna sit and watch any further development of events, it was just unbearable. Banging her glass on the bar, she rushed to the door. The witch was tempted to pull this insolent person by the hair, but it would have been rather a spectacle, so she abandoned that idea. Already out of the door, Bonnie looked at her captor. Heat enveloped her when their eyes met for a moment. "_Don't do it!_" She told herself, looking at the huge aquarium behind the woman. But the temptation was too great. Bonnie smiled mischievously as she walked down the hall and heard the loud crack and the cry of the red-haired woman at the sound of water running over the floor.

The girl had already brought one foot over the first step, when suddenly someone grabbed her by the waist and literally dragged her into the right wing of the building. She wanted to scream but knowing who was behind her, did not dare. She just tried to get away, though she knew that it was useless. When her captor pulled Bonnie into the pitch black darkness of one of the rooms, her heart was beating so hard that she began to think it would stop ,spent from fighting against Elijah. The girl felt his peculiar smell when the man shrank her into the wall next to the window. One movement and the vampire pushed one of the heavy curtains open, letting the light from the street lamps into the room. A stripe of light illuminated Bonnie's face, angrily looking at him and still trying to escape. In a moment Elijah had her hands pinned up over her head, pressing them against the cold wall and still pressing into the girl with his strong body.

His face was so close to her that their noses were touching. The man looked straight into her eyes with his bottomless gaze full of darkness.

"Let me go!" Bonnie said angrily, trying to escape once again.

This only made her press even closer to the vampire's body. So she stood still, trying to affect him with merely a look, but the Original seemed to be immune to such methods.

"And who should I let go?" He asked sarcastically in a slightly hoarse voice. "I cannot recognize you under that mask."

With that, the man grabbed her wrists with one hand while the other slowly removed the mask from Bonnie's face. An angry growl from her own powerlessness escaped her lips.

"Now you recognize me, smug, heartless son of a bitch!" She hissed, amazed that she was not at all afraid to say it.

Elijah didn't move, just stared at her, studying her face.

"Let go! Now." The girl said, looking into his eyes.

To her mild surprise the Original released her hands and took a small step back. But the joy was short-lived as Bonnie tried to slip past him and failed due to standing next to the dresser. She was literally squeezed in a small space between the wall, furniture and window. And of course, Elijah.

"Let go of me!" Bonnie repeated, feeling a strange hitherto not experienced feeling that was eating at her from the inside, enveloping her and pushed at the man's chest.

He didn't budge. Spreading his arms, he said calmly:

"No one holds you."

Bonnie was sure that it wasn't possible for her ears to actually start steaming. Until now. The witch once again pushed the vampire's chest, feeling his wet shirt. Apparently, the water from the tank hooked him as well. But Bonnie didn't regret it, she only wished that a larger portion of it didn't hit this ancient sadist.

"I hate you!" She hissed, leaning back against the wall, trying to catch her breath from the futile attempts to move the vampire from the spot. "Damn you, how can you be such a narcissistic bastard!?"

The girl didn't move when he slipped his hand into her hair around the temple, and moved close to her face. She was tired and angry. Her insides gurgled with anger, but when Elijah's second hand brushed a strand out of her face, Bonnie felt her body covering with goose bumps.

"I think, little one, that we've been through this already. Or should I repeat myself?" Blandly asked the vampire, playing with one of the thick straps of her dress.

Bonnie instantly looked up at Elijah.

"You don't say much to me, but this... this you've said." She said with a grim smile. "What now? You're gonna kill me? Cripple me? Or something else? Come on, don't be shy! Remember the good old days!"

She said the last sentence, not very adept at parodying the voice of Klaus. Elijah ran his knuckles over her cheek, looking into the eyes of his witch.

"Answer me honestly. Are you jealous, Bonnie?" He asked suddenly.

"Come again?" She hissed angrily, trying to shrug off his hand.

The Original smiled, slowly running a finger over her shoulder.

"Well, you know, it's not every day that fish tanks shatter as another woman touches me." With a hint of irony in his voice said the man.

Bonnie looked at him angrily, trying to quickly find an answer to this accusation. She suddenly felt sorry for herself. Jealousy was driving her mad. She knew it was stupid but acted nevertheless, making a fool of herself and this unbearable man remained impenetrable as ever.

"And even if I am, then what?" Looking him challengingly in the eyes, said Bonnie. "You can control me, but you can't control my thoughts and emotions! It's a shame, isn't it?"

Elijah smiled, leaned close to her ear and said quietly:

"I could, if I wanted to... But I would never do that to you, little one..."

Bonnie closed her eyes. For some reason, such proximity to the Original intoxicated her. His voice seemed to lull her, taking away all the unnecessary and leaving only the two of them. The girl moved away from him a little, looking at Elijah in disbelief.

"And what? I just have to believe you? Why?" She asked.

The man looked at her lips and Bonnie thought that he was going to claim them, but he only ran his finger over them.

"I almost forgave you for the "narcissistic bastard" and "son of a bitch." He said quietly, taking a step back and brushing a strand of hair from his face. "I think that is the best proof that I'm not going to cause you harm. Now, wear the mask and let's get out of here."

Bonnie was disappointed. It seemed like she herself wanted Elijah to let her go, but her body and soul demanded a different outcome for this evening. She didn't know what exactly she was expecting, but surely not this. Offended, pursing her lips, Bonnie wore the damned mask. She hated the fact that she confessed to him if not being in love, but her feelings of jealousy nevertheless, and the man just ignored them.

The girl shivered when Elijah suddenly took her hand. Although the gesture was a bit imperious because the vampire was walking a step ahead of her, at the same time... Bonnie suddenly felt a completely idiotic euphoria overcome her. Walking with him by the hand seemed to her something completely surreal but also natural, as if it was the only right way to walk through this life.

The girl didn't even notice that they were already on the street. They were walking on the sidewalk, still clutching their hands to each other until they stopped at one of the intersections. Elijah suddenly turned to her, holding her palm in his hand.

"I do not endeavor to ask how you found out about this place and how to get here. But never again, Bonnie Bennett, do not do that! Because of your childish jealousy, you put at risk all that matters to me!"

Bonnie felt as if someone punched her in the gut. She just stood there, her mouth hanging open and looking at the man who held her shoulders.

"All that matters to you?" The girl repeated in astonishment. "Of course, you and your grandiose plans, and here I am with my jealousy coming into this fucking brothel... Forgive me kindly, my lord."

The witch bent in a curtsy.

"What are we, mere mortals, to your Majesty? We only think about insignificant matters, looking for some squiggles and spells." Sarcastically blurted Bonnie. "You know, for a moment there, in this fucking house I thought... Damn you, I even waited for it... God, what an idiot I am!"

She turned on her heel, so he couldn't see the tears brimming in her eyes. Bonnie was humiliated enough for one evening to let Elijah see them too. The girl has already managed to make a few steps when the man caught her and turned her to him. The Original ran his fingers through his witch's hair, staring at her.

"Why is it so complicated with you, little one?" He said, and suddenly claimed her lips.

The girl's head was spinning from his greedy, even a little rough kiss. But when he finished, Bonnie felt confused. She just didn't understand this man. She didn't understand his actions. She just stood there, trying to catch her breath.

"I don't understand..." Bonnie whispered. "One moment you're kissing me and the other..."

Elijah raised an eyebrow, raising the collar of her coat.

"What if one day I won't be able to stop, Bonnie?" She blushed, already considered such a scenario as the end of the evening. "Do you really want to make things happen in a place like that?"

Bonnie shook her head in confusion, in shame, knowing that she didn't even think about it at the time. She suddenly felt sad that she always loses the ability to think rationally in Elijah's presence, and he remains who he was, an adult man.

"You're not like those women, little one. And I would not want you to once become even a little bit like them," said the vampire. "Maybe now you don't understand, but you would have regretted it afterwards. I, of course, am a rare... hmm... son of a bitch, but not to this extent."

The girl suddenly wanted to feel his skin under her fingers so she put her palm to his cheek. Elijah grabbed Bonnie's hand by the wrist, looking into her eyes. There was something really magical about this moment. But in any, even the most kind fairy tale, there is always a character who spoils everything.

"If the lovebirds finally completed the process of their reconciliation, I agree to drive them to the house." Suddenly came Klaus's voice from somewhere near, forcing Bonnie to wince.

She turned and saw a car parked at the curb, from the half-open window of which popped out Elijah's always grinning brother, waving his hand. At this point, Bonnie even regretted that Elijah's plans didn't include the murder of his annoying sibling. And then she suddenly remembered with horror Klaus' poor butler and her stealing the card. "Good Lord, he will kill me!" She thought, pulling at the elder Original's sleeve.

"But we wanted to go for a walk, right darling?"

Elijah gave Bonnie a somewhat puzzled look, but seeing the expression of her face, nodded and slammed the car door shut.

"Perhaps, another time, Nik."


End file.
